The Lonely Trio
by Thought Cloud
Summary: A tale of demise and loneliness comes to play when a boy named Lucas, a witch called Ashley, and a Cubone known as Nocube, become a 'Lonely Trio'. After being chosen by Rosalina to save the universe, the trio finally realizes what the world was missing all this time... Rated T for mild gore.
1. Beginning of an End

**Several Notes before you read this Fanfiction:**

**This Fanfiction comes into play after my other Fanfiction, **_**Starlow and Love Bubble**_**; if you had read it, it will expand your knowledge about the antagonist of this Fanfiction. It is not required to be read, though.**

**This Fanfiction is written in first-person view of my OC, Nocube, a talking Cubone that befriends Lucas and Ashley. There will be a few times in the Fanfiction where it will be third-person, instead.**

**Crossovers in this Fanfiction: Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, Poke'mon and Mother/Earthbound.**

**Magical spells that appear in this Fanfiction come from these Nintendo franchises: Fire Emblem, Golden Sun, and Magical Starsign.**

**Enjoy reading the **_**Lonely Trio**_**!**

…

_Alone… what does it mean to be 'alone'? I never really noticed I was 'alone'... until I met Nocube. In the Smash World, I've noticed many influences on loneliness, like Samus's feud toward Ridley for killing her parents. And Fox for the death of this father._

_But… am I really 'alone'? My mother died… but I still have my father and all of my friends with me. But… my newest friend, Nocube, said that he liked me because I was 'alone' like him. What does he mean by that…?_

_Oh! Sorry about that! Perhaps should I tell you more about my friend? Nocube… he's a talking Cubone that I met at the Smash Mansion. But he's more than just a talking Cubone…I know there's something special about him. I even felt like I knew him before... he's very mysterious. _

_If you don't mind, I would like to share you my tale with him. How it started… and ended. And the reason why I will never forget about him…_

_-Lucas_

…

**Sunflower Fields**

This feels like a dream. So unreal.

I thought that there would never be a sanctuary in the world. Ever.

I came from Kanto, a region full of creatures called Poke'mon like me. Very little are able to speak the human language like me. I've always felt like an outcast… but I'm getting ahead of myself.

My homeland… Kanto… was destroyed. I don't remember how. I didn't want to remember the screams that were being pulled into the void of white.

But I was spared… I somehow ended up in a world known as the Smash World. That's where I met Lucas, and he heard my plight. He took me to his home, the Nowhere Islands, after he was able to go home from the Smash World. We are at the Sunflower Fields- a special place to Lucas. I was basking in the warm sunlight, a blessing that I've never got from my ravaged home, the Lavender Town.

Something about this place seems familiar… somehow. I don't know why… I feel as if I've been here before… but for what reason? I feel like an amnesic- no- I _am _an amnesic! I don't know who I even am… even Lavender Town didn't seem like the place for me. This is one of the reasons I've denied myself as being a Poke'mon.

But let's forget about that. I'll thank Lucas for the billionth time for what he's done for me.

"Lucas… thank you for taking me to this place," I said sincerely. "I'm never the type of Poke'mon to say something like this, but… I'm very grateful. All I've done, no matter where I am, was mourn for my mother… and my lost world. Here, it feels like a wound I had is slowly healing. Why doesn't it hurt…?"

"…It must be your mother who is doing that," Lucas said with cosmic eyes. "She's mending your heart and soul, because you never forgot about her. That is what makes the Sunflower Fields a special place."

Lucas… this human was _really_ something else. I've always thought of humans as selfish, ambitious barbarians. After all, my brothers and sisters told me that my mother was killed by beings like them.

But there's nothing flawed about this human named Lucas… I can tell he has a kind heart that is unaffected by greed or selfishness. And especially, he understands my pain. I truly admire him.

And so, we continue to bask in the sun, letting nature take its own pace. Simply astounding… the Nowhere Islands are a beautiful place. I can never imagine why any chaos would reign here. Lucas said to me that this place was blessed by peace, but he was nervous when he told me that. His world is actually about a 10,000 years from a modern time-line, and is the only sanctuary on Earth, since it was destroyed by humans. I don't understand much of what he said… but I guess that's the same thing that happened to my world.

But Lucas still lives positively on his homeland, though I can tell his life was not at all peaches and cream. The only one alive in his family is his father… his mother died protecting him from something bad… and his-

"I miss the days when the Dragos still roamed the islands. Now, it seems like there are no animals left on the island, ever since what the Pigmask Army did to them…"

Overtaken by the sunflowers, I decided to take a small nap underneath the comforting petals. Lucas suddenly stood up quickly, which made me open my eyes in shock.

"Huh? What's that...?" Lucas looks at the sky. I looked up as well. There were starry sparkles coming from the sky... and they were approaching us. The sparkles circled us and were gradually forming into a mysterious figure. I grab onto Lucas's leg.

"W-what are those?"

"I... don't know."

The sparkles finally settled down at formed into a tall, human woman. Some odd-looking creatures shaped like Cleffa spun around us playfully.

"Your heart…" the woman mutters. "It gleams brightly. Despite the struggles you've faced."

"Huh?" Lucas steps back. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I am Rosalina," the woman said. "I'm sorry if the Lumas and I frightened you, but we've come for someone to help us."

"…Help you? Us?"

"Yes. There is an imposing figure in space that… wishes to do something despicable to the entire universe. Forgive me if I'm being unclear, but I think that you two can be very good oppositions toward this threat."

"H-Huh? Me… and Nocube?"

"So Nocube is this creature's name… and yours is Lucas, right?"

"Y-Yeah. But I… I don't see how anyone like me can do something like fighting somebody from… space."

"Oh, no need to worry, Lucas. You two won't be the only ones who will accompany me. I will take you to the **Observatory**, and you can meet the others that will support you on this journey."

"R-right now?"

"Ah… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been jumping to conclusions like that. You two are free to decline my request."

Lucas was fine leaving Flint, his father, and his friends behind, since he learned to defend for himself a little. But… can he really do this? Lucas looks at my bewildered expression. I had no answers to give him. It was up to Lucas to decide what is going to happen to us.

"Very well. Nocube and I will accompany you… um… if that's all right."

Rosalina giggles. "Of course. After all, I was the one who asked you for help."

Rosalina waves her wand in the air and summons those little, sparkly thingies again. We were lifted upward towards the sky, and the islands were getting smaller. We eventually made it to the infinite realm known as **space**. Lucas looked uncomfortable, and started coughing uncontrollably. Rosalina sees this and urges him to stop.

"H-huh? But… but… but… I can't breathe!"

"Don't worry. When you're around me, the lack of your planet's air is harmless. This may be hard to grasp, but… this whole journey will take place outside your planet."

Lucas opens his eyes and convinces himself to stop gasping for air. Indeed, we weren't suffocating from the lack of Earth's air. Weird… so Rosalina really _is_ protecting us!

…

**The Observatory**

A strange, levitating… thing shaped like a witch's hat came into view.

"Welcome to my Observatory. The Lumas wanted to meet you."

"The Lumas?"

The Lumas were the star-shaped aliens that were orbiting the Observatory. They seem to see Rosalina as their superior. There were also other people at the Observatory. Were they waitin for something? For… us?

"Wait here, you two," Rosalina said. "I have one more person that I need to join us. You should get to know your peers in the meantime… they're just like you, after all."

Apparently, the people that Rosalina were trying to recruit were referred to as _**loners**_. There were two humanoid girls; one with a beak on her face, and one holding a paintbrush. There was a guy who looked a lot like Bowser, a monster from the Smash World. He was a little smaller… and not very intimidating despite his mischievous aura. There was a tiny, plant-like creature next to the beaked girl. A cool-looking, orange ship was parked on the Observatory, which belonged to another _loner_. Lastly, there was a… flying piece of paper. It was a girl of some kind… but I can't specify it.

Lucas and I decided to talk to the loners and see what they were doing here in this very odd place.

…

**30 minutes later, and an explanation**

So here's the situation: a cosmic lady named Rosalina, mother of the Luma and whatnot, brought [_dragged_] us here, specifically- characters who have experienced loneliness, to stop an antagonist from ruling the universe. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who had their heads in the clouds when Rosalina explained to us. I can't say that I'm very enthusiastic about it… at all. In fact, this sounds downright absurd… I can't believe I'm doing this…

But… I'll go anywhere Lucas will.

…

**And so… starts the tale of the **_**Lonely Trio**_**.**

**The next chapter shows the **_**loners**_** accompanying Rosalina.**


	2. Lonely Profiles

_..I'm not really one to say something like this… but I wonder how my parents are doing…_

_-Ashley_

…

**Lucas**

**Game:** Mother 3

**Alone:** The loss of his family

Lucas is the protagonist of Mother 3. He lives on the Nowhere Islands. He is a timid boy with a kind heart. His life and family gets torn apart when Ness's neighbor, Porky/Pokey, traveled to his timeline and made things go amok in the Nowehere Islands. He attacks with sticks, and uses healing, defensive, and supportive PSI. His ultimate PSI move is PK Love.

…

**Ashley**

**Game:** WarioWare: Touched!

**Alone:** Doesn't see her parents often; wants friends

Ashley is a game designer for the infamous Warioware Inc. She is an egocentric, lonely witch who lives in a haunted Mansion in Diamond City, with her best friend, Red. She describes herself as the cruelest and coolest girl you'll ever meet (_which is a fact_). Ashley appears to love food, possibly because she's a witch who makes ingredients. She desires to take over the world using her evil magic, but her inner sadness counteracts with her vile desires.

…

**Nocube**

**Game:** N/A

**Alone:** Naturally, Dead Mother(?)

Nocube is the narrator of this Fanfiction. He is an unknown creature who is in the body of a Cubone. He is always sorrowful, but he can be witty and sharp-tongued sometimes. He admires Lucas's personality, as well with his PSI, and sees him as a hero. He lived in Lavender Town of Kanto until his dimension was destroyed by a mysterious calamity.

…

**Medli**

**Game:** The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker

**Alone:** Memories of her former attendant (grandmother)

Medli is a Rito from the Great Sea, the waters above the sunken land known as Hyrule. She lives on Dragon Roost Island located northeast of the Great Sea. She helped a great hero named Link traverse the dangers of Dragon Roost, and supports him in the Earth Temple as the duty of the temple's sage. Medli can fly using her wings, and she can play the Earth God's Lyric on her moai-shaped harp.

…

**Makar**

**Game:** The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker

**Alone:** ...I don't think he _is _alone, in a way. Does his fate with Link separate him from his kind, though?

Same as Medli, Makar came from the Great Sea. He dwells at Forest Haven, south of the Great Sea. Link saved him from the Forbidden Woods. He helps him later at the Wind Temple as the Wind Sage. Makar can propel through the air using leaves similar to a Peahat. He plays the Wind God's Aria on his cello made of wood.

…

**Adeleine**

**Game:** Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards

**Alone:** Only Human in Kirby series (besides Ado)

Adeleine only appeared in, so far, Kirby and the Crystal Shards. She is an artist who came to Pop Star, where she found herself in an adventure with Kirby and company to defeat Dark Matter. She can make her paintings come to life.

**Bowser Jr.**

**Game:** Super Mario Sunshine

**Alone:** Mentioned in official profiles

Bowser Jr. appears in various Mario games, although not as frequent as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and his father. He is mischievous and is described as a spoiled brat at times. He helps his father by confronting Mario and becoming a great obstacle before him. He can spin on his shell upside-down, unlike his dad, and uses a paintbrush that can do strange things.

…

**Rosalina**

**Game:** Super Mario Galaxy

**Alone**: Loss of her mother

Rosalina was chosen to protect the cosmos watch over the Luma. Rosalina helps Mario or Luigi rescue Peach from Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy. She appeared in several other games as well. Rosalina can levitate, use strong, cosmic magic, and turn her whole observatory into a comet. In this Fanfiction, she musters lonely characters to save the universe from the antagonist, which she appears to have heard from an old friend of hers...

…

**Samus**

**Game:** Metroid

**Alone:** works alone; loss of her parents

Samus Aran is the protagonist of the Metroid series. Samus is the world's greatest bounty hunter. She was raised by the Chozo, a bird-like race, and learned many things from them. Afterward, she becomes a bounty hunter to foil the Space Pirates' plans and at one point joins the Galactic Federation with Adam Malkovich. Her Power Suit is armed with missiles, the Grapple Beam, and can even roll into a flexible ball.

…

**Luvbi**

**Game:** Super Paper Mario

**Alone:** Her purpose that separated her from her 'parents'

Luvbi is from Super Paper Mario. Luvbi appears at the Underwhere and Overthere, lands after the GAME OVER screen. She is the 'daughter' of Grambi and Queen Jaydes, who is a disguise of the seventh Pure Heart. She mocks other peoples' love interests and romances.


	3. Galactic Journey

_No matter what... I always feel truly alone._

_-Nocube_

…

**Observatory**

As we introduced ourselves with each of the _loners, _Rosalina comes back with a human girl with evil eyes. She clearly didn't seem to be happy that she was here, though. It does make me curious why she would join Rosalina and the rest of us, though.

Polari, the eldest of the Lumas, tell us what's ahead of us in our journey.

"To get to the antagonist, we must go to **World 3**, a haunted realm in outer space," Polari was explaining the coordinates to us. "Rosalina and I know nothing what lies beyond here… so our advice for all of you is limited. To advance further to World 3, we must obtain a **Power Star **from various galaxies to pilot our Observatory beyond its barriers."

"…I wonder if getting the Power Stars will be tough…" Medli spoke to herself.

"I think it would be better if you experienced it for yourself," Rosalina said. "Even if you're inexperienced when it comes to platforming, you should give it a try. It's fun!"

Platforming? Fun?! I thought we had to save the universe from a horrifying evil! How is any of what we're doing _fun_?!

"Before we go, we will separate you all into groups," Polari said. "That way, you can kill two birds with one stone, and may find it easier to find the Power Stars and pass these _galaxies_."

I still had no idea what was going on, but we were apparently splitting into groups. A normal Cubone would never say this, but I might feel more secure with a larger group. I guess I really _am_ far from normal…

**Riding in Samus's Starship:** Samus (_of course_), Luvbi, Makar

**Observatory Group 1:** Medli, Adeleine, Bowser Jr.

**Observatory Group 2: **Lucas, Nocube (_Me_), Ashley

The team riding Samus's starship were apparently going to help us through these galaxies in their own pace. We waved Samus and the others farewell as they flew to a nearby spectacle.

…

"How do we go to the galaxy, Rosalina?" Adeleine asked.

"Oh, yes," Rosalina said. "Once we orbit near a galaxy, use a **Launch Star** to land there. If you go to any of the domes around the Observatory, you can find them there. Polari, will you guide them?"

The Observatory rockets fast toward the galaxy, but a boundary prevents it from going any further. World 1-1 is ahead. It is called...

"**Bad Egg Galaxy**," Rosalina analyzes the nearby galaxy. "It is a series of grassy planets with underground systems. The atmosphere is said to be poisonous, but the cause of it are rotten eggs. Be careful not to break them."

…

And so, Team 1 and Team 2 headed to a Launch Star. We tried the one in the Observatory's Fountain. Adeleine approaches the Launch Star, which started to spin suspiciously.

"Uh… um… who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me!" Bowser Jr. pushed everyone out the way. "I've used these things before. All you have to do is spin around to activate it. Well, what are you waiting for, you dopes?"

"…For you to get out of my face," the evil girl mutters with red, menacing eyes. This frightens Bowser Jr., but he keeps his composure and grabs the artist girl's hand.

"All right! I'll take you with me first, henchman!"

"Eeeek! W-Wait!"

_BOOM!_ A cool sound effect was heard as the Launch Star launched Adeleine and Bowser Jr. out of the Fountain and into space. They were being sent to the Bad Egg Galaxy… or are they? Why did we have to do this? If Rosalina mentioned something about us flying through space, I would never have come! E-even if Lucas was going to.

"Okay, it's my turn," Medli gathered her courage together. She goes in the star and launches herself into space. I quiver with fear. Suddenly, Lucas holds onto my hand, and then the dark girl, taking the both of us by surprise. We could ride ourselves into that ridiculous star together if we back each other up.

"Are you going to let go of me?" I asked, full of doubt.

"Of course not," Lucas shakes his head.

"…And what about me?" the dark girl looks away.

"Don't worry," Lucas said in a timid voice. "Maybe we'll be fine if we stay close to each other."

"…Let go of me," the girl releases herself from Lucas's grip and launches herself with a Wind spell to spin the star. Maybe she didn't want to be friends with us. Lucas and I were left, and we both gulped.


	4. Beginner's Torture

_Another way I found out my lonesome was TaneTane Island. Apparently, the hallucinations that I was experiencing was a product of my insecurity. They were like nightmares toward me and my friends… except Boney, who decided not to eat the mushrooms._

_-Lucas_

_..._

Lucas and I caught up to the witch, and we all ended up flying in space.

"…Well, look who it is. I guess you do have a spine, after all," the dark girl says. "Hope you're not afraid to lose yourself to the vast wonders beyond our planet."

"I-I'll try," Lucas spoke, and I nod in agreement.

…

**World 1-1: Bad Egg Galaxy**

Here we are- the Bad Egg Galaxy. I didn't smell any poisonous air like Rosalina mentioned.

"Wow… we're… on top of a planet!" Lucas looks around with awe. "Uh… or is it? Isn't this too small to be a planet? And how are we even breathing without Rosalina at our side?!"

"… This realm of space is a wacky world," the dark girl walks away from us.

"Wait!" Lucas runs up to the witch. "D-Didn't Rosalina say we had to stick together?"

"…Why would you want to be friends with me?" the witch replies as we continued to explore around the planet.

…

Do you know about Good Egg Galaxy? Good. We don't. I have nary a clue where to go. Right now, we are on a planet with a house that's in pretty bad shape. There's a bunch of teeny-tiny planets all over the _galaxy_. Before I realized it, I suddenly wished I could return to Earth.

"If we're on a planet, does that mean it has its own gravity and orbit?" Lucas asked again.

"..It's about time you say something not completely useless," the dark girl spoke as she walks towards the edge of the 'planet'. And then she jumps off! Was she crazy?! We ran toward where she fell... but we didn't see her.

"…I'm right here, you imbeciles," Ashley called. She was underneath the planet! So… Lucas was right?

"…Don't be... afraid. If I, the Great Ashley, can do something simple as this, you can as well."

Lucas gathered his courage and walked off... or not? I... don't know how to describe it... he walked vertically... then horizontal? Either way, I followed him, scared out of my wits. We were now at the bottom of this planet, up-side down. It was a cave-like place with a tower in the center. On the top (or bottom?) of it was a Launch Star. Lucas wondered where it leads to, so we launch towards another planet. Are _all_ galaxies like this?

"…Hmph. You've proved yourself to be quite adaptable," the dark girl turns towards Lucas as we flew. "Since we're stuck together, you might as well tell me your name before I no longer care about it."

"Umm… my name is Lucas," Lucas spoke. "And I heard you spoke yours? You're name is Great Ashley?"

"…Yeah. I'm… Ashley," the dark girl replies. "And I also overheard what you called your talking pet. Nocube, was it?"

T-Talking pet? Is that what I really look like around Lucas?!

…

**A few planets later...**

I am fed up with this absurdity. Aliens are hounding us for no reason as we travel from planet to planet. Not only was this _galaxy_ dangerous, but it's confusing me, too. I really hope all galaxies aren't like this. I'd rather kept captured by a queen Durant and starve to death.

The three of us reached to a much simple, spherical planet… with a humongous egg-shaped object we accidentally stomped on once we landed on it from a Launch Star.

"Agh! What in the world…?" Lucas felt an uncomfortable force underneath his feet. It felt like… a living creature!

It really _was_ an egg! The egg... grew a tail out its shell! And its feet popped out as well. It started walking blindly around the planet... it gave me shivers just looking at its huge size. Is it… really a baby? I have a bad feeling about this...

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee...!"

Medli, Adeleine, and Bowser Jr. land on the egg as well, who also came from a Launch Star.

_CRACK! _Oh, no… the egg broke into pieces! Revealing… a dinosaur?! Aieeeeeee!

This alien dinosaur resembled a flower, but it had carnivorous-looking fangs and no eyes! It cried loudly and chased us, looking for someone to play with… or eat. All of us except Ashley and Bowser Jr. scream in horror.

"Dino Piranha!" Bowser Jr. exclaims. Was the baby one of his troops? "What the heck are you doing?! Don't you recognize me, you numbskull?!"

Unfortunately, the baby ran into him and started laughing. It appears that this baby wasn't aligned with Bowser Jr.

"Ah! Junior!" Adeleine gasped, running toward him. "Are you okay?"

She confronts Dino Piranha and pulls out her easel for some reason. "I don't know what's going on… but I'll teach you some manners, huge-baby-dinosaur thing!"

Bowser Jr. regains conscious and shakes his head. He tells Adeleine to stay back, as he was going to unleash a mighty attack. The spiky turtle yells a battle cry, as he runs toward Dino Piranha, and kicks it. However, it wasn't effective, and it seemed to have hurt Junior than the dinosaur. He consoles his foot and cries.

"…Ugh…" Bowser Jr. continued to wipe his eyes as the dinosaur laughed at him with playful intent. "Dad…! Save me!"

Adeleine cries for Bowser Jr. once more as she paints on her easel. She drew a creature she called an Ice Dragon. However, Dino Piranha attacks with its tail, which instantly defeated the drawing.

"That thing is… too strong!" Medli cried. "We have to get out of here!"

Ashley sighs with a bored look on her face, and pulls out a weird looking doll, a stitched-stuffed bunny. She holds it in the air, and started to chant something. She was using magic!

She casts a _Lava Spuds_ spell, which summons a series of fireballs flying toward Dino Piranha and charring it. They knocked most of its petals off its head and it bawls angrily. It runs toward Ashley, but she teleports away using a teleportation spell. Lucas was the next target, but he quivered in fear, unable to move. He was knocked back by the alien, which made me wail out his name.

Lucas thought to himself as he lay frailly on the ground. "I… I can't hurt that monster. It's… only a baby. Even if it's raging towards us, it should live. After all, it was our faults that we disturbed it…"

I look down in guilt. Yes… Lucas was right… this creature is foul enough, but it's only been recently born… and we're the ones who forcefully hatched it! But… this thing is so strong and we can't find a way out of this galaxy! What should we do?!

Ashley relentlessly casts another spell- a _Shadow Die_ spell. A cubical object created from darkness appears and traps Dino Piranha inside the spell. The cube explodes, harming the Dino Piranha with powerful Dark magic. The dinosaur did a last, sorrowful cry before it gets burnt completely to a crisp. It explodes... revealing a **Power Star**.

Lucas started to cry. "No! Ashley! Why did you do that?!"

"I have no words…" I look at Ashley with disgust. "I know you were trying to protect us, b-but…"

"…There's no need for tears," Ashley leers at the crying boy. "Didn't Rosalina say we needed this- a Power Star?"

"Yes… but at the cost of a life?! That's a cruel thing to do!"

Medli and Adeleine looked at each other sorrowfully, and Ashley began to understand why Lucas was so upset. But Bowser Jr. started to laugh at him instead.

"Bwa ha ha! Wow! What a softie you are! I bet if Dad was here, he'd call you the same thing!"

"Junior! How could you be so mean…?" Adeliene looked down. "We just killed baby, alien or not, and you think it's funny?!"

"You're over-thinking things! All of you!" Junior crosses his arms. "It's not like Dino Piranhas are helpless the moment they are born. Just recall the one we just fought. Besides, that petty dinosaur was a TRAITOR! He's supposed to be working me and my dad! Not for this stupid bad guy that wants to take over the world!"

Ashley speechlessly reaches for the glimmering **Power Star**. It circles around her like a living creature and a strange melody starts playing...

_Dun-dun... dadada-DUN!_

...Weird. But we completed the Bad Egg Galaxy. And now we're officially 'baby murderers'.

I don't know what to think anymore. Going with Rosalina on this 'journey' was a bad idea- no- a stupid idea. I have to tell Lucas about what I feel.


	5. The Boundaries

_Claus's eyes looked so empty… at the island with the mushrooms. Just like how I reacted when he said he'd kill the Drago that killed Mom._

_-Lucas_

…

**Observatory**

Gah! That Rosalina! She's evil! Making us have to go through all of that! If she thinks that was fun, then she must be a murderer!

However, when Lucas told Rosalina what I said about her, she showed genuine sadness. It made me feel guilty all over again.

"Lucas… I'm sorry. I should have never gotten you into this," Rosalina spoke. "I've heard you were a capable individual… but it seems that there are many more things that are different about us. Believe me, I wanted you to have fun while you were journeying with us. That's just one of the quirks of outer space."

"It's fine, Rosalina," Lucas spoke. "Now that I gave it some thought, Mr. Mario told me a lot about you. You're…a good person."

"T-Thank you, Lucas. Does this mean you wish to stay with us?"

"I would say 'yes'… but I'm not sure how Nocube feels about you. I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Well, let me know what you're decisions will be. The Lumas will be more than happy to send you back to your world."

…

And so, Lucas told me about Rosalina. I was still angry at her for making me do something mortifying… but she couldn't have predict this happening. She said that she would be willing to send me home… back to the Nowhere Islands… but why would I want to if Lucas won't be there. I can't convince him to quit this stupid journey… I think he really wants to help Rosalina. It ticks me off knowing that… but if she's a good person like Lucas says, then what am I to think.

"…Fine," I spoke. "I'll stay with you. And even put up with this galaxy 'nonsense'. All for you… Lucas."

"T-Thank you, Nocube…"

I had butterflies in my stomach after hearing my hero praise me. But… if I went back to the Nowhere Islands by myself… what would I do there? I'd be all alone… even though I used to think being alone was a good thing back when I lived in Kanto. I'd thought that I'd never have a friend like Lucas, who I would do anything for.

…

**Observatory (Kitchen)**

I was still depressed, so Lucas offered to cook me and even Ashley some food in the Observatory's Kitchen. Lucas prepared his favorite food, omelets, for all of us.

"I can make these quite well," Lucas nods. "Even though I hate waking up early, it's nice to make breakfast for everyone."

Ashley couldn't keep her gaze off of Lucas's omelets. Were they _that_ delicious-looking, or does she simply like to eat breakfast? Finally, Lucas presents his favorite meal on the dining table.

So these are omelets. They look disgusting. I don't mean to insult Lucas's cooking, but… I've never even ate anything like this at Lavender Town. Is this even food for a Poke'mon?

However, Lucas and Ashley felt the contrary and ate them like agitated boars. I could not believe my eyes.

"More, Lucas! MORE! I demand MORE!"

"Yes! Right away!"

Soon, the Kitchen became an unholy mess, and the smell of cheese enveloped the room.

YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM YOM

Despite being an orphan that did not have much food to eat, I'm not really into eating food. I just look at it for survival, and not something to be passionate about.

Lucas and Ashley were conversing about something. They've begun to like each other more, haven't they…? Or was it because of the food?

I guess I really am going to be alone in this journey. For some reason, thinking about that made me feel good. I wonder why…?

Lucas laughs out loud, which made me more than a little shocked. "I'm glad you're enjoying my omelets, Ashley! Do you have a full tummy yet?"

"My magic helps me regain my physical appearance. Oh, and thank you, Lucas, I guess. You're the best ingredient I could ever ask for."

Lucas felt uncomfortable, forgetting that Ashley was a witch. I leer at Ashley a bit across the table.

"Are you jealous, little Cubone? Mweh, heh, heh. You'd make a good ingredient, too."

No wonder she doesn't have a lot of friends.

…

**World 1-2 Battle****stone**** Galaxy**

This is the second galaxy we came into orbit into. We can't go any farther without the help of a Power Star. I hadn't asked why, though.

Apparently, this galaxy was a fortification that was modified into this Battlestone fort. Ugh… Rosalina is sending us to an even more dangerous place! N-No, I can't think like that… I'm doing this for Lucas… I'm doing this for Lucas…

Rosalina and Polari tell us about the bad guy in this galaxy, Topmaniac. He's an… alien that is shaped like a top? It seemed that he had the Power Star in his possession, and we have to take it back. Bowser Jr. seems unpleased that another of his troops 'betrayed' him.

The Observatory is nice and cozy… or at least, better than a battle fort in outer space! I would stay in here, but Lucas is risking his life for all of us…

…

**Approaching the Fortress**

The Launch Star sent us outside the Battlestone Galaxy, on top of some saucers that acted as platforms. Gah! This place screams danger, danger,_ danger_! And I bet it will get even harder the more closer we get to World 3.

There were cannons from the fortress that were trying to shoot us down from the saucer we rode on top of. However, there were other cannons that shot electrical beams. I'm not the brightest bulb in the battlefield, but I'm sure I have something that can help Lucas and Ashley.

"Lightningrod!"

The bone that I carried was able to draw in electric attacks… and it turns out it works on the cannons that show the electrical beams! Even though we were still in constant danger, my efforts helped Lucas and Ashley parrying off attackers, and they were grateful.

I admired Lucas, but I never thought I would feel so close to him in the heat of battle. I can even feel a bond between me and Ashley… I guess we are a formidable trio!

…

**Topmaniac**

This is it. The saucer we were on took us further after it stopped at a platform surrounded by an electrical fence. Lucas led us to the center of the platform, where the vile Topmaniac ambushes us.

"It's them! They must have the **Power Star**!" Lucas nods.

"…Mr. Big Boss is my target…," Ashley pulls out her doll. "You two, make yourselves useful."

I guess Lucas and I had to go after the minions, the Topmen.

The top enemies began to spin round us, looking for openings. The Topmen may be puny, but Lucas and I took great caution. When they approached us, we whacked them with our weapons. They were launched towards the electrical fence and exploded into bits. Even though they were mechanical, something about them seemed full of life. My hand holding my bone club quivers.

Ashley casts a _Thunder_ spell at Topmaniac, but he was not harmed at all. Not only was his body made of tough steel, he also had blades that surrounded his body that made him hard to approach. Was there no way to defeat him…?

Suddenly, Samus's Starship appears. Samus Aran jumps out of the ship and lands on Topmanaic, ready to pounce him with her Overblast technique! Unharmed, she fires a Super Missile at Topmaniac.

_BLAM!_ No match for Samus's artillery, Topmaniac was sent flying. He lands at the electrical fence and blows up into many pieces. If he didn't look so scary, I'd feel bad for him.

And that's that! The Power Star is ours! Even this Battlestone Galaxy was no match for us! Somehow.

…

**Meanwhile...**

At the Observatory, Rosalina pondered with Polaris, talking about the antagonist. "What **Starlow** said to us may be true, but we can't sit back and watch her do this herself. Whether the antagonist is her friend or not, she is a threat who stole all the wishes from the Mushroom Kingdom."

Polari nodded. "With powers like that, she can easily take over the universe… or even destroy it. That's why we have to stop her!"


	6. Lonely Antagonist

_Nocube... he's an ingredient… no- a friend, that I would never have expected to have. I owe him a lot for what he has done for me._

_Nocube… I wish I can tell him how sorry I am. Can he… ever hear me?_

_-Ashley_

…

**Observatory**

It was decided that Samus and her teammates would find the Power Star in **World 1-3**, **Cosmic Cavern Galaxy**. So… what does that leave us to do? Medli, Adeleine, and Bowser Jr. were in the Kitchen.

Lucas was still a bit curious about the Observatory, so he decided to explore it, with me and Ashley following him. Something caught our eye- a levitating garden with a house connected to the Engine Room. When we approached the house, we could tell it was different from the other domes around the Observatory…

…

**Gateway Galaxy**

We end up at a secluded planet, but it wasn't abandoned. It had a house, several trees, a crater, a pond, a Stonehenge with a touch of pretty flowers... and a small tower. Lucas saw Rosalina up there, so we went up on the tower to see what she was doing.

"Welcome, Lucas," Rosalina said. "And everyone else. I didn't think you'd managed to find this place. This is the Gate. This planet is very special to me."

This planet is loved by Rosalina, and even an idiot could see why that was so. But… who is she?

"...Rosalina?" Lucas spoke. "I need to ask you something. Why... are we here?"

Rosalina looked guilty. "Do you wish to return to your home?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!"

"…?"

"I mean, you said you found us to be special because we're… traumatized or alone in some way. I know that we already obtained two Power Stars from those galaxies… but I still feel a bit unnerved. Can we… really do this? Or should I say- is there a special reason that _we_have to **save the universe**? Aren't you close to Mario? Why did you choose us over someone brave like him?"

Rosalina looks up to the starry sky. "Believe me, I trust Mario a lot. But… I don't think he would be the right solution for this… kind of _evil_. We are different... because we understand the pain that the heart and soul has to endure. This_ evil_ that we are fighting against us is the same: an individual bearing a _troubled_ and _lonely_ heart. That's why I'm sure we can do this."

Lucas and Ashley look at each other, as if trying to look at each other the way Rosalina is. I was surprised as well. Rosalina chose _me_, a frail, waste-of-a-space Cubone, over Mario, who I've heard is great 'hero'.

None of us still understand how we are special.

"... I have a friend..." Rosalina said."A friend who knows the antagonist."

Lucas and I gasp.

"Yes... her name is Starlow. She came to me to warn me that Mario and his friends are coming to ward off the evil before us, but I don't want them to involve themselves into this, even though it affects them directly."

"H-How are we supposed to defeat this antagonist?" I asked.

"Yes... the antagonist. To defeat her, we need characters that can easily convince a broken heart."

"A… broken heart?" Ashley spoke. "Are you saying that you dragged me here to… pep talk this so-called _evil_?"

"Ashley?" Lucas turns to the leering witch.

"I came with you, mother of the cosmos, to fell this individual who will take over the universe. So it will be mine!"

"…!"

"Hmph…" Ashley had no more words as she looked at Rosalina in disgust. Similar to me… but I've no hostility towards Rosalina anymore when I heard her plea.

"It's like you're saying that this _evil_… is not atcually evil at all...," Lucas thought out loud. "Someone with a broken heart… But... who is this antagonist? Why would she go through such lengths to do something horrible with the universe?"

"I do not know," Rosalina shook her head. "My friend Starlow hasn't told me enough about her, and I can see why she didn't. Even if her friend is misguided, Starlow does not want her to get hurt."

Hmm... this journey sure veered towards the weird side. We have to stop the antagonist, but we don't have to fight them? But... how can someone like me convince a broken heart...? I started to feel anxious as we advanced further… Samus and her allies coming back with the Power Star from the Cosmic Cavern Galaxy.


	7. Earth Inside

_I… carry the duty of being the Earth Sage, something that my grandmother knew of ever since I was born. Now, I have to bear this duty, even if it ostracizes me from my own tribe._

_Forgive me, Prince Kolami…_

_-Medli_

…

**Meanwhile, back at the Mushroom Kingdom...**

"What do we do? What do we do?" Love Bubble paced back and forth. "The Mushroom Kingdom is going to kill **Elaine** if we do nothing about it..."

"Then we have to convince her ourselves," Starlow had a determined look.

"But what if this fails?" Antonio said. "And what if we can never come back home?"

Starlow does a little laugh. "Wow, Antonio. You sound just like her. Elaine was always so pessimistic. Pack our bags, team! We're going on an interstellar journey to save our friend… before she does something that she clearly doesn't want to do!"

…

**Comet Observatory**

We have completed **World 1** and are about to cross the borders of **World 2**. Everything looks different here... in a haunting way. The very air within space started to feel depressing…

"Heh! World 1 was a total cakewalk!" Bowser Jr. boasted. "This world should be a breeze as well!"

When Rosalina was giving info on the next galaxy to us, she had a puzzled look. "What's this? The... **Earth God Galaxy**?"

Medli gasped. "The Earth God? Isn't that... the Deku Tree you told me about, Makar?"

"Umm… I guess…" Makar said. "But you're the one with the sacred instrument that the Earth God blesses you with."

"Do you two know of this 'Earth God'?" Rosalina asks Medli and Makar.

"Yes. The Earth God is a deity at our world, and my harp is blessed by the Earth God's protection. I just _know_ that I may be useful coming with all of you there. But... the Earth God Galaxy? I'm actually surprised that there's something like that out here in space."

"I don't recognize this galaxy at all…" Rosalina shakes her head. "The galaxies before us were knock-offs of galaxies I visited before, but… something is clearly amiss. It's as if this world… is an illusion."

"Rosalina, my dear, do you think it's a good idea for our companions to go to such a place we know nothing about?" Polari asked.

"It's… okay!" Medli nods. "You need the **Power Star** from this galaxy, right? I've been a burden to everyone back then, but… I can feel something calling from that galaxy!"

"I don't wish to break your determination, Medli, so I have no words to change your mind," Rosalina spoke. "But please… be careful, everyone."

…

**Earth God Galaxy**

The Launch Star sent us to the Earth God Galaxy. Unlike the other galaxies we went to, there were no multiple planets within it. Just one huge one with an ocean covering it completely.

We flew to a rocky island, and it seems this was the only island on this entire galaxy. As we landed, there was a beach and a Moai head attached to a giant rock.

"This… this is…" Medli quivered.

"What?" Lucas turned towards the Rito. "Is something the matter?"

"This is... just too familiar. This island looks exactly like Headstone Island, the entrance to the Earth Temple!"

"You remember a place like this?" Adeleine asked. "That's strange... but I hope we can find the **Power Star** as soon as possible."

Medli pointed at the Moai head. "There's nothing here… I guess we have to go deeper in this planet to find the Power Star. That rock head is blocking the entrance."

Adeleine drew a bomb and threw it at the rock. It was ineffective.

"You need to pick it up and hurl it," Medli giggled.

"That rock will _flatten_ us if we tried that," Adeleine gasped.

"Umm… maybe I can try something," Lucas said. He walks up to the rock and tries to pick it up.

"Bwahahaha! He's seriously trying to lift it? What a-" Junior pauses his statement in shock as he sees Lucas hurl the huge stone into the sea after lifting it over his head.

"I used my Offense PSI to make myself stronger," Lucas spoke straightforwardly. "And now we can get in."

"You're amazing, Lucas!" I cheered for him, and Ashley nodded with agreement behind everyone's backs. The girls and I advance while Junior is still paralyzed with shock.

"I… I could have done that! Er… maybe."

Going inside the cave lead to a hole spouting a cursed mist.

"After we fall down this hole, we may end up in the Earth Temple," Medli said, almost inaudibly. "I just know it."

…

**Earth Temple**

The hole we fell into led to a catacomb with a horrifying atmosphere in it. Even though we weren't traveling from planet to planet like the galaxies from World 1, we could tell this place was much more dangerous.

"Are you okay, Medli?" Adeleine asked.

"Yeah... Now follow me. I know this place like the heel of my talons."

"This place is scaring me…" Lucas spoke to himself.

…

Medli explains to us how she knows this place.

"Long ago, I had to help my friend, the hero known as Link, recover the Master Sword to restore peace to our world from the evil Ganondorf. When Ganondorf killed my ancestor, Laruto, the original Earth Sage, this temple became a terrifying place."

"Do you _really_ pray to this Earth God in a place like this?" Bowser Jr. spoke, looking scared. "You can't be serious! Only a weirdo would do that!"

"I hope we can find the Power Star…" Adeleine shivered under the cold air.

Up ahead, Medli ran towards an inscribed rock door written in Hylian language. There was a hieroglyphic of... well... I couldn't tell what it was!

"I knew we could find this!" Medli perks up.

"It's… a rock," Ashley spoke. "But something looks special about it."

"Let me handle this," Medli nods as she pulled out her harp. Now that I look at it again, the harp looked similar to the drawing on that huge stone…

Medli played a song on her harp that melted my heart. It was soothing and silent... just like the earth itself. When she was finished with her song, the door shined brilliantly and blew up in our faces. A door appeared behind the debris. We were more than a little surprised… and impressed.

"What just happened?!" Adeleine asked.

"If we weren't in a group, then we wouldn't be able to access deeper into the temple," Medli explained. "I'm the only one who can remove these slabs out of the way."

She looked happy to be of use.

…

**Deeper in the Temple**

Medli was more confident in her abilities and lead the way with little fear. This 'temple' would make a lesser man depressed just by being in a place like this, but Medli guided us as if she was inviting us to her house.

In a hall, Medli's courage suddenly dropped dead. I could tell when her body froze in place.

"What is it now?" Bowser Jr. groaned. "I thought you knew where you were going."

Up ahead was a hall of tombs that were standing upright. They didn't look suspicious, but I could only say that from a distance.

"I remember those tombs… creatures known as ReDeads are inside them. They may look harmless, but they unleash a terrifying scream when you approach them."

"A… terrifying scream?" Adeleine cocks her head.

"I have an awful experience with those monsters. Perhaps we should look for another way."

"…Wait," Ashley spoke. "If we're going the right way, why would you complicate things further by looking for another way? I can burn those monsters to a crisp…"

"O-Okay… if you say so," Medli nods.

As we approached the tombs, nothing seemed to happen… until they stated to quiver! The lids were about to fall on top of us!

"Get away!" Lucas leads everyone, and we all jump away from harm's way.

The… lids of those caskets are open… and blue, animate corpses emerged. What in the world...? Dead bodies that stand and walk… and stare at us... with no eyes? What are these things?!

"_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH**_**!"**

Not only was it terrifying to hear them scream, but their eyes glowed red as well! They slowly walked toward us... probably going to devour us. We couldn't attack them or run away. All of us, even Ashley, were petrified with fear…

They were coming closer... and I started to cry. This is... indescribably scary! We're… going to…

A tear slid down on Medli's eye as she muttered, "Help us..."

_**BOOM!**_

Samus and Luvbi arrive in the nick of time! Samus rapidly fired at the empty-hearted zombies until they blew up into nothing but dust.

"Miss Aran!" Lucas cried. "Thank you so much!"

I wailed and bawled, and I can feel everyone looking at me even though the ReDeads were already done for. I couldn't muster up my courage in such a state...

Medli turned to Samus. "Thank you so much. We would've been goners."

Medli's expression was grateful, until she couldn't find a certain plant dude accompanying Samus and Luvbi. "Huh...? Wasn't Makar supposed to be with you, Miss Aran?"

Samus looks around. "We've been looking for him. We heard him scream as a foe shaped like a glove grabbed him underneath the floor. We weren't able to save him in time..."

"...W-What?" Medli quivers, again.

"We're looking for him... and then we found you guys… and a bunch of... scary zombies," Luvbi quivered, as well. She didn't seem to like to admit she was scared.

"Poor Makar! He must have been taken by the Floormasters!" Medli covered her mouth with tears. "We have to find him before we get the **Power Star**!"

Suddenly, a weird yell was heard and everyone turned toward me with horrified expressions. Huh?

"Nocube!" Lucas points towards something behind me. I didn't have time to react as I felt myself being lifted off the ground by a strange, murky force!

"Aaaaaagh! Lucas!"

And then everything was black…

…

**Earth Temple**

Darkness… all over me. I finally saw some light... it looks like I'm being taken there!

The monster that took me away from everyone was a Floormaster. It threw me out of the pit of darkness and in a room I did not recognize in the Earth Temple. Without Medli to guide me, I was lost like a hungry Rattata.

I look around… there were no sign of Redeads, but that wasn't my biggest concern. Where is everyone?

I shouldn't stay here… it's too dangerous to wait for everyone to save me. I have to find Lucas and Ashley.

…

I walked down some stairs. The rooms ahead seemed a little brighter, so I bravely went ahead. In the room, I saw a shadow. It must be a Floormaster!

"Nyeh!"

I turn around and spotted two more Floormasters ambushing me. They slowly approach me with their high-pitched squeals… fighting back would be foolish. Would I never see Lucas again?

Suddenly, some ghostly cries were heard. Some Poes flew out from another room and communicated with the Floormasters. I couldn't really tell, but it seems that they were all… scared.

What just happened…?

I received the answer when I heard a roar that shook the whole temple!

"ROOOOAAAR!"

Um... what was that about? Does this temple have some kind of monster?

L-Lucas… where are you? What do I do?

…

I ran across many halls... the air was getting more dreadful. But I was no longer alone, in a good way for once- I found Makar lying on the ground!

"Makar!" I called, unusually concerned. Makar slowly raised his body and awoke.

"Hm? Oh! You're that dinosaur guy, aren't you?" Makar asked. "Do you know where everyone else is? I was taken by a Floormaster… again. Now I'm all worried! If only the Great Deku Tree was here!"

"**ROOOAAAR!"**

A-another roar?! But this time, it felt closer. _Much_ closer.

I heard footsteps. Huge footsteps. Coming toward us. This must be the monster that I've heard earlier, with its fangs flashing before us. I had a sudden flashback about this certain creature... I'm sure Lucas told me something about it before.

Yes… I remember seeing this creature at the Smash World. However, the deity of that world, Master Hand, kept it under its control. This monster was a hazard in that New Pork City place. The giant teeth... the button on its back... the devilish wings... the little birdie. It was called the **Ultimate Chimera**.

But that's not all… I remember Lucas telling me this monster was… invincible.

S-Something doesn't seem right… Is any of this even happening?! What would a creature like this be doing here?!

The Ultimate Chimera roars at me and Makar again. This is… _real_.

This thing was unimaginably dangerous, but Lucas told me that its only weakness was to turn off the large button on its back. However, I have no way to reach that button.

Makar and I could do nothing but run, but since we were so slow, the Ultimate Chimera caught up with us in no time. It tried to bite us, but we dodged miraculously.

However, Makar trips and falls on the floor helplessly. Guess who would the Ultimate Chimera go after next?

…

Everything around me was in slow motion. The Ultimate Chimera opens his mouth towards Makar. No… this _can't_ be real!

I… admit that I'm usually a selfish person. I'd rather save my own skin than another's. But it's not because I care about myself. It's because I'm a… coward. I believe I don't wield the strength to save another from their doom.

But seeing someone get devoured before my eyes… I don't know what got over me. I felt my body moving on its own… demanding me to brush aside my weakness and overcome to higher morals.

I shove Makar aside and take the blow, and was scooped up in the maw in no time.

T-This was insane… I didn't even realize that I was inside the Ultimate Chimera's maw until I felt its saliva drooling down my skull. I just saved Makar's life, but I couldn't do anything to save myself...

Makar gets up from the floor and cries my name. He couldn't fight, but even if he did, the Chimera would still be unharmed. He could do nothing but watch me get devoured by this mysterious monstrosity.

The Ultimate Chimera… closes it mouth. It happened so suddenly that it felt completely painless.

Crunch… crunch… crunch… I no longer heard Makar's wailings. I was getting used to the Chimera's dark rhythm of its teeth.

Is this what happens when you're close to death…? For some reason, it felt… _really_ good. I wonder why…? I used the remaining of my brain to figure out why…

Is it because I did something heroic, and I'm respecting myself for it? Or did I use this chance to kill myself and join… my mommy… my deceased mommy…

Oh, my mommy… I can't believe we're going to be together again. Isn't this great?

…

But…

Lucas… I'm leaving Lucas behind…

Lucas…

Lucas… Lucas… Lucas… Can you hear me?

G-Goodbye, Lucas. Can you hear me? Can you hear… me? Can you… h-hear me…?

Augh… I'm sorry…

…

Outside the Ultimate Chimera, Makar kept on crying and begging for the Chimera to stop.

Lucas and the others find out in the screams in time, only to witness something they would truly regret.

"The… the Ultimate Chimera…" Lucas fell to his knees. "It… can't be…"

"I've never seen that monster in the temple before!" Medli covers her mouth. "Makar! Are you okay?!"

Seeing its other prey, the Ultimate Chimera spits me out. Even I could tell I looked like a mess when I saw everyone's reaction to my state…

"No..." Lucas sobbed, and fell to the floor.

"Nocube…" Ashley's eyes started to widen.

"Makar!" Medli runs to him, and protects him. The Chimera was finished with… its previous snack, and it aimed for Medli and Makar. They couldn't do anything but to brace for the worst.

Samus fearlessly runs toward the monstrosity and uses her Overblast Technique on the Ultimate Chimera, unintentionally shooting the button on its back. The Ultimate Chimera shuts off and the birdie fell off its head.

"L-Lucas…" I reach out for my hero.

"N-Nocube! You're alive!"

"…"

Ashley speechlessly walks toward the inanimate Ultimate Chimera. "Did… Did this beast… do this?"

"I can't believe this happened…" Adeleine covers her mouth. "Even after we found the Power Star…"

Lucas runs over to me and quivers… with anger… with sadness… too many emotions flooded the boy to acknowledge his feelings… and his hatred towards himself.

Ugh… don't feel that way… please, Lucas. I'll start hating myself for making you worry… about… me…


	8. Don't Worry

_The Bovlaka System… or perhaps the whole universe, was considered a cruel world of survival._

_-Kale, read from the Book of the Darned_

…

**Comet Observatory**

"This is all my fault! If I only stopped that… that thing back at the islands, this wouldn't happened!"

There were Lucas's last words towards everyone in the Observatory before he isolated himself.

…

It seemed like the Comet Observatory was frozen in time. The only audible sounds were Lucas's wailings, which came from the Gate. The Lumas could nothing to cheer the boy up. This made them think about their mother, who promised that Star Bits would no longer fall down her eyes.

Ashley and Rosalina were in the Kitchen, trying to console me as I lay helplessly on the table. I was fine… not physically… but I felt proud of myself. Even so, it was a feeling I dreaded. It's like I'm constantly veering myself from being happy…

"…Nocube… I'm sorry this happened to you," Rosalina was flooded with tears, not allowing the Lumas to see her in such a state. "I should have sent you back home… No, I shouldn't have brought you and Lucas to all this danger."

I didn't know how to reply to Rosalina. I only came with her because Lucas was willing to, but now it seems like the other way around.

"…For now, rest here… Nocube," Ashley looks down. "…You don't have to come with us any longer."

"No, Ashley. I can't… leave you and Lucas… alone in such danger."

"…What's with the bravado all of a sudden? You used to be meek when I saw you clinging to Lucas."

"I've… never saw my potential. Something… about me changed after I saved Makar. Not only do I feel more confident, but I feel… I feel…"

Suddenly, I began to shine brilliantly… or more specifically, my head. Ashley and Rosalina watch in shock as the light surrounding my head eventually surrounded my body and turned green.

"What… was that?" I ask myself.

"Was that magic…?" Ashley spoke. "No… it's not. I don't feel anything of the sort from that light. That was energy produced from… your mind!"

"In other words, Nocube… used a psychic ability!" Rosalina nods. "And it looks like it even healed him! How miraculous!"

"T-That's amazing…" I look at myself with disbelief. I certainly didn't feel like myself when I unleashed that strange psychic wave. Can… Cubone do something like this? I should show Lucas what I did!

…

**The Gate**

Lucas was at the Gateway Galaxy… he was lamenting for me.

He… really does care about me. It reminds me when I first met him at the Smash World. I reacted with hostility, something that a Cubone would normally do. But now we are… friends. And Ashley seemed to be worried for me, too. She's… nice.

I confess that my brothers and sisters weren't very warm with me, either. Since… I could talk the human language. I felt like an outcast ever since I was born. But even that was natural.

When Lucas saw me coming to him, his reaction was joyous. "Nocube! You're okay!"

"I am, Lucas!" I nod. "Watch this!"

I presented Lucas the green light that emerged from inside my head. He was more than a little surprised.

"Cool, right? I… I think this green light inside my head… healed my wounds."

"Nocube…" Lucas spoke. "You can… learn PSI?"

PSI? Wait… I think Lucas called his 'powers' that. I-Is he saying that I have ths same powers as him?!

"So… it really is a form of psychic," Ashley crosses her arms. "…Now I get it. That's why you can talk, Nocube. Lucas did tell me you were different from others of your kind."

Really? Then this explains everything! This is why I'm different from my siblings from Lavender Town… I have psychic abilities! PSI! And… I happened to meet Lucas, who is gifted with the ability as well?

But… this furthers answers my own question…

Who… am I? Why am I so different?

…

The other members of our team set out to complete another galaxy in World 2. Medli, Adeleine, Bowser Jr., and Makar went to **World 2-2**, the **Wind God Galaxy**. It was similar to the Earth God Galaxy except that it was Makar who did most of the work instead of Medli. The team had difficulty trying to retrieve the Power Star when a monster Makar called the **Molgera**, attacked them. Samus arrives to safe them once more, and nobody turned out to have the same dreaded injury as I.

…

**Comet Observatory**

Lucas kept on asking me if I was all right. He was still guilty from not being able to save me in the Earth Temple Galaxy…

"B-but... I wasn't able to protect you from that Floormaster! Even worse, a monster that I never finished off almost killed you!"

"..Lucas is worried about you, Nocube," Ashley said. "…I would tell you to stay in this place, but judging what you said to me in the Kitchen, that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Yes," I nod.

"W-What?!" Lucas spoke with shock. "No, Nocube! I won't let anything happen to you like that again!"

Lucas's concern put sparkles in my eyes again, but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him because of me…

Ashley had a dark look, "If you are coming with us, Nocube, you better not slow me down and make me worry for you. You should look after yourself more now that you've got that healing technique."

"Yes…" I nod. "And… I'll use it to protect both of you."

"…Okay…" Lucas thought to himself. "Nocube, you can come with us. But… if you need to stay in the Observatory, just let us know."

"Lucas… Ashley… I don't like fighting, but I want to show you how much I want you two… to be my friends."

"…Friend…" Ashley looks down.


	9. A World of Witches

_Me- __**lonely**__?! Pppth! As if! I have my Dad! And all the Koopa Troop that bow to me! How does that Rosalina think that I'm… lonely?_

_-Bowser Jr._

…

**Comet Observatory**

World 2 was coming to a close quickly… I think there were two more galaxies that we had to go through before we reach this mysterious antagonist…

"We are reaching orbit to **World 2-3**, **Maple Syrup Galaxy**," Polari informs, "Prepare to launch in your… Launch stars!"

As we departed, our other team members look at me in shock. I guess they thought that I would stay behind after being mangled by that beast. I… won't let their feelings waver me, but they did seem grateful that I was okay.

…

**Maple Syrup Galaxy**

So, Team 1 and Team 2 will have to work together in this galaxy. The Launch Star took us to a huge planet with a haunted forest environment. That must be the biggest planet in Maple Syrup Galaxy.

The haunted forest planet had many dead trees, white fogs, and a stereotypical wolf howling in the background. Why is this place called Maple Syrup Galaxy, though?

"Eeee, heee, heee!" a witch's laugh was heard, coming toward us. There were two witches riding on two brooms, and they stop to greet us. I wonder if they know Ashley…

"Huh! Who're you guys supposed to be?" one of the witches speak out. "This galaxy belongs to the great witch, Syrup!"

"…A witch named Syrup?" Ashley spoke, inaudibly. "My old textbooks spoke of a merchant witch who sells potions that heal wounds."

"Um… we came here to search for a **Power Star**," Medli replies.

"I've never heard of such a thing. It sounds like it could be useful for our potions! Anyway, I'm Maple, the great Syrup's apprentice! And this is our newest member, Keke. She cleans up our messes like a dog."

"…Do you two… even exist?" Ashley said. "That brown Luma said to us these galaxies were illusions created by another."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Maple replied. "Syrup herself created this planet! And she teleported all of us here to go picking for mushrooms that breathe in outer space. It's for our next potion."

"Either way, there must be a **Power Star** around here, right?" Lucas said.

"Hmm… perhaps Syrup can help you find your item," Maple said. "If average humans like you are searching for it, it might be worthless to us… maybe."

…

**Syrup's Potion Shop**

A suspicious house appeared amidst the fog. I've never thought… ugh… besides Ashley, that I'd see witches selling their potions in outer space. It must be lonely…

"These lab rats wanted you to help them, O' Great Syrup!" Maple called, and led us inside.

We all enter Syrup's house. An alluring, yet awful-smelling mist enveloped the room. There were rats everywhere, making themselves at home. There was an old, witchy hag busy making odd potions.

"Hello, Syrup! We're looking for a Power Star," Medli tells Syrup. "Do you know anything like that here?"

"Eeeh, hee, hee!" Syrup laughs. "I have never heard of such a thing in my spellbooks! Such a thing must be as worthy as trash! Eeeh, heee, heee! Oh, ho, ho!"

"Huh? But it _is _important!" Adeleine said. "We can't get out of this galaxy unless if we find one!"

Bowser Jr. looks around Syrup's hut and finds a dazzling object.

"What is this? A… **Star Shard**?" Bowser Jr. pondered. "I remember that loon, Iggy, was pawning over these things at that one stormy Saturday. Do these things make a Power Star?"

Keke nods silently, making the witches look at their new apprentice full of suspicion.

"Hmph… so Keke knows something that we don't," Maple spoke. "Maybe they _are _some of use after all! You might find more of those Star Shard things around Maple Syrup Galaxy. But if you're too slow, I might swipe them off your noses! Eee, hee, hee!"

"We won't let you have them!" Medli said. "We should go, everyone! We have to find some Star Shards!"

"Let's split up and look for them, then," Bowser Jr. recommends. "Star shards are always under the ground. We may be able to find them quicker if we separate."

…

"Well, I guess we split up for now..." Lucas said to Junior's team. "Be safe!"

"Okay!" Medli called. "If you manage to find any shards, find a way to let us know!"

"You _could_ just roar in the air," Bowser Jr. said without much thinking.

"I can draw some fireworks or something like that," Adeleine suggested. We all went with Adeleine's idea.

"My idea was better!" Bowser Jr. trails off.

…

**Maple Syrup Galaxy**

Ugh… we never stopped to think how difficult it could be to search for these shiny, yellow shards. I may be a Ground-type Poke'mon, but my bone isn't some kind of treasure-seeking device. So the three of us had to search high and low… er… well, mostly low.

"Did you guys find anything?" Lucas asked.

"No…" I replied.

"…I don't want to be stuck on this planet forever," Ashley said. "Now I regret not reading the Treasure-Seeking spell I found in my spellbook…"

This was really annoying. Not only does the Maple Syrup Galaxy has this haunted forest planet, but there were other smaller planets and platforms surrounding it. The three of us find a Launch Star that shoots us to a weird, floating road. It was like an obstacle course. Ashley spotted a weird-looking mushroom that looked like a rock...

"…What's this supposed to be?" Ashley asked. "Ah… I've heard of this. A power-up from the Mushroom Kingdom. Doesn't look very edible up close…"

We decided to ignore the mushroom. Suddenly, one of Adeleine's fireworks exploded. Oh, no! We should be looking for shards!

However, we can't return to the forest because we're stuck on this obstacle-course planet. We ran the obstacle course, jumping gaps and knocking bowling pins, which was much harder than it sounds.

Afterward, we find a Launch Star that launches us to a darker forest. At the same time, another fireworks exploded.

…

Beyond this dark forest was a small cave. At the other end was a wilted forest with dark orange leaves. This was the only forest in Maple Syrup Galaxy that had life growing on branches. A huge, wilted tree stood over us… just looking at it gave me chills.

"Something's over there," I spoke. "Something… glittering in the ground."

"Could it be a Star Shard?" Lucas asked.

We dig the ground apart and manage to find the same object that Bowser Jr. found in Syrup's House. However, something enveloped around it… a root. It was mighty, and we couldn't free the Star Shard using our bare hands.

"…Would you like a taste of my magic?" Ashley emitted a spell from a tome.

Suddenly, a tentacle of some kind whips out at us from below the ground! We all manage to dodge miraculously. The great tree ahead of us was shaking violently!

"That huge plant is a monster… an Elder Sapling," Ashley recognizes the monster. "It comes from the Bavlaka System and wields powerful Wood magic. Also, this creature is wrapping a Star Shard within its roots."

A huge presence filled the air… we look at the Elder Sapling casting a _Briar Patch_ spell. A barrage of prickly vines emerge from the earth and attacks us.

One slash from those magical vines knocked me out, since I was weak against Grass attacks. It's up to you… Lucas… Ashley…

**Nocube fainted!**

…

**Syrup's Potion Shop**

"Nocube! Nocube! Can you hear my voice?" Lucas calls from a distance, but it seems that he was close. I regained consciousness at Syrup's house.

It seems that everyone found all the Star Shards that were required to make a Power Star. I wasn't much of help for this galaxy…

Lucas was knocked unconscious as well from the Elder Sapling monster, but Ashley felled it with her powerful Fire magic. I wonder how they managed to carry us back?

All the Star Shards we gathered combine into a single Power Star as that same melody played out of nowhere. We thanked the witches for their 'support' and leave the galaxy with the Power Star in our grasp.

…

**Meanwhile…**

Starlow, Love Bubble, and Antonio were traveling beyond the borders of outer space. Starlow was flying like a shooting star, her teammates were grabbing onto her as they flew.

"Hang on for us, Elaine... we're coming to save you."


	10. Downward Spiral

_I've heard of a forbidden painting found was in a museum in Dream Land. A witch tried to ease her passion of painting and took over Dream Land by painting it with a special paintbrush, but Kirby thwarted her plots. I've also heard that the witch was lonely. She was separated from her sister… but what does that even mean for a witch in a painting…?_

_-Adeleine_

…

**The Comet Observatory**

We're getting closer to the antagonist's fort as we approach **World 2-4**. Or… so it seems. Rosalina and Polaris couldn't identify the upcoming galaxy. In fact, it probably wasn't _even _a galaxy.

"Hmm..." Rosalina looks at the spectacle blocking our way, which was a vortex that looks like a very, large portrait.

"**The World of Drawcia**? Drawcia… What could that mean?"

"Drawcia…" Adeleine ponders. "That was the name of a painting I've heard about in Dream Land. In the form of a witch, it turned Dream Land entirely into a portrait using a special paintbrush."

"…A painting conquered a whole land?" Ashley cocks her head.

"A mighty artifact known as the **Power Paintbrush** wielded this great power, but it denied her orders when it noticed Drawcia's evil. Without it, Kirby would have never been able to save Dream Land."

"I would love to get my hands on something like that!" Bowser Jr. exclaims.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Polaris commented. "What if this vortex is actually a black hole in disguise?"

"…This thing stand in our way," Ashley spoke. "How could it be a black hole if it's obstructing us from going any further?"

"Ashley is right," Rosalina nods. "I don't know what to do… but we may have no choice but to find the Power Star in there."

I could see why Rosalina would look at this portrait vortex with suspicion. It looked so weird… as if we go in there, we cannot come back out.

However, Ashley seemed to be the most determined out of us… which was odd. Perhaps we came so far in our journey that it would be meaningless to turn back.

And so, the six of us head to the 'galaxy' known as the World of Drawcia.

…

**The World of Drawcia**

The vortex shined brilliantly as we approached it… was it really sucking us in?! We all felt uneasy as this light ate us inside… but Ashley seemed so stoic it made us feel the same way, too. We were inside the 'galaxy'… outer space was no longer visible… only a realm of dark brown… waiting for itself to be created.

This is the World of Drawcia... it feels like an eerie, empty shell. The platforms are liquefied paint floating in the air... and there were portraits of laughing facades everywhere looking in our souls... what is this place?!

Lucas looked around the creepy 'galaxy'. "What kind of a galaxy is this? It's different from the ones we went to."

"…The air dreads with loneliness here..." Ashley mutters.

"That witch, Drawcia… I can't believe she would turn Dream Land into something like this…" Adeleine looks down with sadness. "I can't imagine what would happen if Kirby wasn't able to save the day that time…"

"But he did, right?" Medli smiles. "You should be thankful that your friend saved your homeland, so it wouldn't turn out like this."

Adeleine glances around the World of Drawcia. "Who could be inspired to draw a universe of unimaginable darkness like this…?"

…

We're still lost in this portrait-like 'galaxy'. There were no Launch Stars or anything... nothing but pictures and more pictures of faces laughing at out misery.

Is this what it means to be… _lonely_? Does the antagonist settle in a place like this as well?

Is this how _we_ see the world?

"I see... a different painting ahead," Adeliene gestures to the large planet that looked like the vortex itself.

We gathered courage as we went inside. We were swallowed by a noisy light... just like what happened when we first got to this cursed place…

…

**Drawcia Sorceress**

After the light vanished, the six of us noticed that we were in an even stranger dimension... it looked like a great variety of colors and paint were splattered in an abstract painting. We suddenly hear the laughing of a witch.

At last, the witch known as Drawcia appeared from the shadows and revealed herself. Her eyes… are filled with loneliness…?

"That's… Drawcia…" Adeleine whispers out. "The… forbidden painting."

Drawcia closes her only visible eye as she pulls out a **Power Star** from out of nowhere.

"That's… the Power Star!" Lucas states the obvious.

"I'm guessing she won't just hand it over to us," I said. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we _can_ do," Adeleine looks down. "After all, we have to get out of this portrait so Rosalina can take us even further."

This situation made us hesitant... or, at least, I did. Why do I… feel so doubtful…?

…

**BOSS: Drawcia**

The background flashes, as it warps to an odd, swirly scenery that made me dizzy. Drawcia flies higher in the air and prepares to fight.

All of us physically attack her, but she seemed to have an odd barrier enveloping her. We also used our ranged attacks and magic, but she seemed rather unharmed... and the barrier was far from breaking! What should we do...?

"Is there no way to defeat her?" Lucas asks himself.

"…Weak points… unexposed," Ashley dodges a minion summoned my Drawcia Sorceress.

Drawcia paints a picture of a spike. Before we know it, humongous spikes pop up from below us! While we were occupied, Drawcia fired several spherical beams.

"…A paintbrush…" Adeleine thought to herself as she looked at the paintbrush she held in her hand. Bowser Jr. looks at her in confusion.

While we guarded ourselves, Adeleine steps forward and flails her paintbrush, much to our surprise. Apparently, the beam reflected off her paintbrush somehow, and flew to the other direction... back at Drawcia. It manages to pierce her barrier, and she was left paralyzed on the floor!

We were all too bewildered to do anything… except Ashley, who casted a _Hailstorm _spell on Drawcia.

"Way to go, Adeleine!" Bowser Jr. cheers.

Drawcia repeated her same strategy as we gained a little more confidence thanks to Adeleine's valiant effort. She even fires another spherical beam in frustration, and it was larger than the other ones she fired.

Adeleine uses her paintbrush again, and Drawcia was left helpless. After a pummeling, Drawcia was defeated. Her clothes suddenly explode, only revealing her flowing, silver hair and a flabby, amorphous body. She laughed crazily as she was sucked in her own vortex... and it exploded afterward.

However, Drawcia's defeat caused her 'galaxy' to rumble and collapse... What was happening to the World of Drawcia...?

"…!" Ashley looks around to see if there was anywhere we could escape. However, we were trapped inside the swirly realm… with no way out. We suddenly fell in a bottomless pit and saw nothing but black.

…

**Deeper in the World of Drawcia**

Nothing more existed in the World of Drawcia… now that she was gone, her portrait is a white as a sheet of undrawn paper.

Even though we got the Power Star, we couldn't get out of here! What gives?

"Such is the fate of one who falls into **Elaine**'s influence…" a voice calls out. "They will become… our puppets!"

A pale purple Boo appears before us unexpectedly. She had two orange pansy flowers on her head. "So you and the mother of cosmos are here to stop our wishes from coming true?"

"Who… are you?" Lucas asks.

"I am Anna, servant of Princess Elaine, leader of the **Sunrise Boos**. You and Rosalina oppose us. Surely you know that?"

We all gasp as Anna levitates in the air away from our reach.

"You've done well, trespassing our illusions and puppets to reach this far. If you want to meet your graves, you should know where to go next…"

Anna vanishes, and the World of Drawcia started to envelop us in the white light once more…

…

**Comet Obsevatory**

We suddenly appeared back to the Observatory... Rosalina and Polari explained that the World of Drawcia vanished... and they saw us floating in space. They claim that the Power Star we obtained saved us…

I felt really bad about Drawcia, being used by that Boo, Anna. Does Rosalina really think that we can reach an understanding with somebody like that?


	11. Bowser Attacks!

_Heroes can be lonely. Villains can be lonely. Everyone can be lonely. The whole world can be lonely. Everything… succumb to isolation…_

_-Nocube_

…

**Comet Observatory**

The Observatory was unusually quiet. Not only were we disturbed by the World of Drawcia, we also pondered about the ghost we saw at that 'galaxy'. We told Rosalina about it, and it made her think as well. However, she found a solution.

"Yes… it's just as I thought," Rosalina nodded. "Then the Sunrise Boos _are_ responsible for what has been happening back at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You said all our wishes at the Mushroom Kingdom were stolen, right?" Bowser Jr. spoke. "But… what the heck are **Sunrise Boos**? I've never heard of Boos like those in the Koopa Troop."

"My friend, Starlow, told me much about them," Rosalina nodded. "They were a civilization that lived long, long ago in the Mushroom Kingdom, apparently. The residents of the Mushroom Kingdom know of it as the **Cavi Cape**. A tragedy took place there- an evil artifact found by the people there turned the civilization to ruin."

"That's horrible…" Medli commented.

"Those people now live as Sunrise Boos, creatures that despise the dark as they dislike the light. That evil artifact must have brought their spirits out, and now they can't rest. Poor things…"

"Do you know anything about the evil artifact that killed them?" Adeleine asked.

"Yes. Starlow told me it was called the **Dark Star**. I've heard Mario, Luigi, and even the Koopa King destroyed it completely. But not even that satisfied the Sunrise Boos. The leader, Princess **Elaine**, went through such lengths to destroy this beautiful universe. All because they can't go back to sleep…"

"And your friend… Starlow…" Lucas spoke. "She wanted to convince her friend to stop from doing this, right?"

"Yes, and we will help her by convincing Elaine not to wear out her remaining soul for something foolish as this."

Now I've learned a lot more about the Sunrise Boos, and the antagonist, Princess Elaine. But what about the ghost from the Underwhere, Anna? Why would she go through such lengths to use characters like Drawcia to stop us?

I wish I could convince them, but I don't know how much about the princess of that civilization suffered when she lost everything. Plus, there's something else that's bugging me. She's destroying the world… to end her suffering.

Why does this make me feel as if it concerns me…?

…

Everyone was silent again, trying to absorb the information Rosalina gave about the motives of her friend, Starlow, and the mysterious antagonist, Princess Elaine.

… Huh?! I hear something in the distance…

The Observatory suddenly rattles back and forth as if something was colliding into it! The clamor made us fall to the ground. The Observatory was being attacked by Bullet Bills!

"Ahh!" Rosalina looked at her panicking Luma children. "Polari! What's happening?! Are we under attack?!"

"It's an armada!" Polari replies. "We are indeed under attack! And those ships look familiar, too!"

"Those… are my dad's ships!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "I wonder what he's doing out here? Dad! Hey, Dad! Over heeere!"

"Junior! Don't provoke them!" Adeleine spoke with anger.

...

**Under Attack!**

"Bowser is taking pursuit!" Rosalina said, anger erupting her quiet voice. "We have to hurry! We can't let him get to Elaine first!"

"Do you think that's what he's doing?" Lucas asked. "But we're going to be the ones to stop her!"

Bowser sends his armada to ram the Observatory, but it puts up a strong fortitude. The mother airship manages to make the Observatory shake, which made us panic and flinch. Fortunately, Samus's ship arrives to assist us in this assault.

"Hey! I remember that unattractive turtle!" Luvbi spat. "Why's he attacking you guys? Did you kidnap his girlfriend or something foolish like that?"

"Don't be absurd," Rosalina spoke as she sees a laughing Bowser emerging from the mother airship. He has us cornered…

The Koopa King jumps away from the mother airship and landed on the Observatory, making a huge quake.

"Bowser! You dare set foot on my precious comet?" Rosalina confronts him.

"Gwah, hah, hah! As if you have any right to say that yourself!" Bowser points at his son. "Now hand over my son! He's coming with me!"

The Koopalings appeared on their respective ships and cheered their villainous king on.

"You losers are in our way!" Larry yells out. "Those wishes belong only to us! And Lord Bowser!"

"I want to make a billion wishes for myself!" Wendy taunts. "And I can name every one of them to you! But I'd never tell a bunch of peasants _my_ desires!"

"My wish is to have a circus castle fort aaaaall to myself! And it'll be even bigger than Lord Bowser's Castle!" Lemmy exclaims.

The motormouth of the Koopalings, Morton, goes on about his desires, "My wish would be… to crush that Mario guy! He stomped on my head countless times, and I'm ready to turn the tables on him! Or… maybe I could wish that Roy should jump in a canyon full of Piranha Plants for all the times he told me to '_shut up_'! I'd also wish I could grow hair… just to see how'd I look like. 'Cause if I don't like it, I could just cut it off… or burn it with my fire breath! And then I'd have a flaming hairdo! Ho, ho! Then everyone would call me the coolest of the Koopa Troop! Wait… why am I limiting myself to _one_ wish when we're about to steal gazillions of them? Of course, if I only get one wish… I could just wish for more."

…

Bowser Jr. shrugs towards Rosalina. "Heh! Sorry, Rosie! I guess this is why you should tell parents that you're using their kids to save the universe! Heh, ha!"

"But… with your assistance, we can defeat Elaine!" Rosalina tries to convince Bowser Jr. "We need you, Junior. Don't turn your back on us to join your father!"

"_I'm_ the one who's going to get those wishes back!" Bowser snaps back. "Before Pasta-Freak interferes as usual! I need those wishes to take over the world, you hear?!"

Bowser Jr. obeys his father and heads for Bowser's airship.

"Nooo! Junior!" Medli cried. "How could you?!"

"…Annoying," Ashley walks towards Bowser. "You annoy me. Talking about taking over the world with wishes. How… lame."

"Hm? What do you want, brat?" Bowser spoke, spitting out embers from this mouth.

"…_Brat_? You dare utter such a word to the Great Witch Ashley?"

"Uh… Dad? You shouldn't make her mad," Bowser Jr. panics. "She's even scarier than being punished by having no dessert!"

"Bwah, hah, hah! What does a little girl have over the King of Koopas?" Bowser's roaring laughter was heard by everyone. "If you want, I'll teach you your place! I'd rather kidnap maidens than hurt them, but you're asking for a good stomping!"

"…Let's see you try, fat turtle," Ashley's eyes started to glow as her hair turned white. Gulp! Now I know why Bowser Jr. would be afraid of her!

…

**BOSS: Bowser**

Bowser does his fire breath technique on us. Adeleine and Medli scream in fear, but Samus and Rosalina saves them in time.

"Ashley! Nocube! We have to run!" Lucas calls out to us.

"You expect me to leave this beast untamed?" Ashley replies in a demonic tone. "In no time, this so-called King of Koopas will eat out of the palm of my hand."

"Grrr! Shut up already!" Bowser launches a physical assault on Ashley. However, she was protected by a psychic shield that Lucas created!

"Rosalina! Take the others away to safety!" Lucas calls out with courage. "Let me and Ashley handle Bowser!"

"I… I'll help, too, Lucas!" I spoke. "I promise I won't get in the way!"

As Ashley casted a _Douse_ spell on Bowser, I attack Bowser with a PK Freeze attack. Lucas looks at me in shock, not realizing that I had the ability to wield detrimental PSI. Well… neither did I!

"Bowser! You can't go any further!" Lucas said. "We are the only ones capable of defeating Elaine! G-Go away… for your own safety!"

"Who are _you _to tell me what to do, crybaby?!" Bowser roars. "Do you want to get pummeled along with the witch?! What can you do that _I_ can't?"

"Everything you can't," Lucas replied. "We, the **Lonely Trio**, will defeat you!"

_Lonely Trio_? Ashley and I look at Lucas in confusion.

Bowser responds by jumping high in the air, trying to crush us. We weren't going to hold back, either!

Lucas does his ultimate PSI move, PK Love, while I use Bonemerang on the Koopa King. Bowser retaliates and bashes me aside. I can take physical assaults easy despite my puny size, but Bowser was too strong.

"Nocube!" Lucas calls out as he attacks Bowser with his stick, but he parries. The Koopa King then does a Shell Spin and attacks Lucas and Ashley.

"How… How dare you touch me!" Ashley raises her rabbit doll, trying to cast a spell.

All of us struggled to get up. We really underestimated Bowser… even though he looks scary, I thought Lucas would be able to hand him his head. But it seems I had too much confidence in him.

Angered by seeing my friends hurt, I whack Bowser with my bone club. In no time, I was disarmed in a flash, and the brute grabs me.

"Agh! L-Lucas…"

Ashley casted an _Absolute Zero_ spell, successfully freezing Bowser in a pillar of ice until he thawed. This gave me time to escape, but Bowser quickly retaliates and draws in with a mighty punch to my rescuer.

"You will never ever, ever, EVER defeat me," Ashley gets back up.

"BWA HA HA HA! I knew you were all bark and no bite!" Bowser replies.

Suddenly, all the lights in the Observatory go out, as if a scary, unexpected scene was happening. Ashley's hair slowly turns white with rage as her eyes continue to glow ominously. There was something strangely suppressing seeing Ashley so angry… me, Lucas, and even Bowser started to shrivel up.

"…I HAD ENOUGH TOYING WITH YOU."

"Ugh... Grr... You... AUGH!" Bowser grunts. "Why… can't I move?!"

"Dad!" Bowser Jr. runs up in front of his father to protect him from Ashley, but he started to shrivel up in fear, too.

"…I WILL LEAVE YOU ON THE FLOOR IN THIS TRAUMATIZING STATE," Ashley spoke with a voice that didn't sound like her. "YOU ARE SPARED FROM MY ANGER, LITTLE TURTLE."

"W-What the heck is that thing?!" Larry cries out.

"That human girl is nowhere near as scary as Lord Bowser's fury!" Iggy exclaims. "Y-yet… why can't I move my legs?"

Ashley then flings the Koopa King back to the mother airship using a spell. The Koopalings gasp and approach his ship with their respective ones.

"Hmph! Don't just s-stand there, imbeciles!" Ludwig spoke. "Lord Bowser needs us!"

"Jump on him!" Lemmy cried as well. "Make him breathe or something!"

…

"Bowser Jr.!" Rosalina comes back to the Observatory. "Quickly! Come with us!"

"G-Get away from me!" Bowser Jr. at us roars meekly. "Do you really think I'd help you when you guys did this to my dad?!"

"…We're supposed to be the ones who stop Elaine, don't you remember?" Ashley reminds him.

"S-Stay away from me!" Bowser Jr. flees back to the mother airship. Rosalina and Adeleine reach out for him, but Bowser Jr. refused to come with us.

Still, we had to move on…

Farewell, Bowser Jr….

…

We lost one of our _loners_… Bowser Jr. may have been a bit of a brat, but it's not the same without him. Adeleine and Medli seemed to have bonded with him the most, so they have to stand up strong to this sudden farewell.

However, my mind wandered towards something else… Lucas… called me, Ashley, and himself a 'Lonely Trio'. What did he mean by that?

…

As we were heading for Elaine's stronghold, a comet-like object suddenly zips past us. It wasn't a Bullet Bill. Rosalina had a shocked expression.

"Is that... **Starlow**? No! We have to hurry up to her!"


	12. Elaine's Fortress

_What... what have I done...? The whole universe... hates me._

_All I wanted was to let my people rest in peace..._

_-Elaine_

…

**Comet Observatory**

Rosalina was still depressed over losing Bowser Jr., even though we were still a force to be reckoned with. But… yeah… until now, I haven't realized what it would feel like for a friend to betray you. Yes… Bowser Jr. was our friend.

We were getting closer to where Elaine is. I walk to Rosalina's Gate Galaxy by myself, with a troubled mind. Lucas and Ashley noticed, so they followed me.

"N-Nocube?" Lucas asked. "Is… something the matter?"

I look back at them in surprise. "Oh! N-Not at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh! But I did want to ask you something!"

"…Lucas calling us a **Lonely Trio**?" Ashley asked.

"O-oh! You… don't like our team name?" Lucas asked. "I thought that… it fitted us. I don't really know how Rosalina explained it, but in reality, we're kind of lonely aren't we? Nocube and I lost our mothers, making our families smaller… and Ashley wants to make more friends because you're lonely, right?"

"So… did our loneliness bring the three of us together?" I asked, emphasizing our 'team' name.

"I… I guess so."

Suddenly, the Gateway Galaxy started to shake! Was there an earthquake on the planet?!

"Something's going on at the Observatory," Ashley said. "Let's see what Rosalina and the others are doing."

…

**Approaching Elaine's Fortress**

This is finally it... the final confrontation towards Princess Elaine and her people, the Sunshine Boos. Starlow, Rosalina's friend, probably made it there.

"At last, we have made it to **World 3: Elaine's Fortress of Nothing**," Rosalina said. "I think there will be opposition. You told me there was a Sunrise Boo named Anna, correct? Then I will come with you this time."

"Why is it called the Fortress of Nothing?" Adeleine asked.

"It is said that the _power of nothing_ exists in the fortress."

"The… power of nothing?" Lucas asked.

"This is something that I've recently discovered, but _nothing_ is a mysterious power that consumes time, matter and space. I don't know if that's true, but it appears that Elaine has this mysterious power within her fortress. I've also heard beings from other dimension call the _power of nothing_ a '_glitch_'.

"A… glitch?" I cock my head. That word went right over my head- no- I can't understand anything about this _power of nothing_.

"…I wonder if Elaine is planning to use this 'power' to destroy the universe," Ashley thought. "Maybe she's not only using the wishes from the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"That may be so," Rosalina nods. "Whatever the case, we must stop Elaine! For the world- no- the universe!

"The... the universe…" Lucas quivered.

"… The universe falls to our hands," Ashley says. "_My_ hands…"

…

**Elaine's Sunrise Fortress of Sorrow and Nothing**

We finally made it to Elaine's fortress… a sullen, fortified, haunted house levitating in the empty reaches of space. The obstacles ahead were wistful spirits surrounding the fortress. Some of them hit the Observatory, making it shake.

"…Doesn't this Observatory have the ability to turn into a comet?" Ashley asked. "In that case, why don't we just ram it and break it into tiny, insignificant pieces?"

"No," Rosalina reminded her. "Remember? The purpose of us- the _loners_- is to convince her _not_ to destroy the universe. Attacking her head on is dangerous- especially if she wields the _power of nothing_."

As the Comet Observatory was able to land near the fort, we saw Samus's Starship parked there as well. I really don't know what to say… it almost feels as if this 'fortress' was _welcoming_ us.

Samus and Luvbi were facing an obstacle in the way to the entrance- Starlow! Her friends, Love Bubble and Antonio the Shroob Rex were in the way as well... What is going on...?

"Why do you protect someone who finds the universe's destruction to be reasonable?" Samus asked.

"Don't worry- we won't let that happen. We can handle it!" Antonio replied. "Elaine is our friend. She'll be a cakewalk to convince through this madness."

"...Hmph, perhaps going here was all but a waste of time," Luvbi looked smug. "It seems that there were other people who could have done this _all_ along. That star princess owes me _big_ time."

"Wait!" Rosalina went to them. "Why you won't let us in? Do you really think you can do this yourself, Starlow?"

"Yes..." Starlow nodded. "It's only Elaine, after all. She's our friend. I know I selfishly asked for your help, Rosalina, but now I'm strong enough to face her along with my friends. I'm… I'm sorry for wasting your time, everyone…"

_Disgusting… using positive emotions to fell our leader. All of you deserve to sleep with us! _

A voice appeared out of thin air as several Sunrise Boos attacked us unexpectedly. The one leading the ambush was the same ghost we saw at the World of Drawcia.

"I… I remember you!" Starlow exclaims. "You're Anna! That Boo who took Elaine from us!"

"Foolish, fleshy creatures," Anna spoke. "Do you really it will be that simple to stop Princess Elaine?"

Suddenly, she and all the other ghosts let out a skin-quivering sonic scream! It was a like a chorus sung by ReDeads! This caused everyone to wail in pain. Not only that it made our eardrums explode, but it hurt us mentally, too. Is this the power that Elaine's troops used on poor Drawcia, too?

This negative emotion building inside my mind… it started to feel good. But… it makes me feel as if it was a waste coming here. We can't think like this…! We've gotten so far…

"So… you think your _friendship_ with Her Highness can quell our _endless_ suffering and sorrow?" Anna laughed at us.

Even though we struggled, I managed to speak, "You're mistaken. Our friendship_ isn't_ our only weapon. You also have to receive our _loneliness_ as well. The darkness… in our isolated hearts…"

I suddenly felt a weird feeling. Despite me fighting against all this negative emotion in my head, I started to let it consume me instead. Emerging from it was a Darkness PSI that blinded the ghosts attacking us.

"This… this darkness…" Anna shakes her head. "It's not magic… but rather created from the consciousness. Ah! Accursed darkness! Everyone! We will retreat for now!"

The ghosts disappear.

"That was amazing, Nocube!" Lucas smiled. "What was that you used on the ghosts? It felt like PSI, but I've never seen something like that before…"

"..The mind… truly is a powerful weapon," Ashley shows interest in my PSI abilities.

"I-I'm glad I'm of use to you, Lucas…" I nod.

"Nocube..." Rosalina ponders to herself. "He's... different from us somehow."

We all look at Starlow and company, seeing if they were still willing to stop us.

"Okay, okay," Starlow rolled her eyes. "You can come with us. With that Anna around, it won't be safe in here…"

"So you're using us as meat-shields?" Adeleine cocks her head.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I didn't want to put all of you in danger, but it seems we have no choice but to bring you along…"

…

**Inside the Fortress**

Despite the Sunrise Boos' hatred of darkness, it was still pretty dark in the haunted house fortress. Everyone had difficulty seeing.

Only the lightning outside the windows were the only source of light. Wait… how could there be lightning in space?!

"Up ahead…" Rosalina spoke. "I see… a light. What could it be? It shines like a star, but I'm sure it's not…"

A light slowly came to us… it was some kind of candle monster.

"What is that thing?" Medli asked. "There's something… spooky about that light. Is it a ghost?"

"Welcome..." the creature, known as a Litwick, whispered to us in the dark halls. However, only a few of us could understand what the Pokémon was saying. "I will… guide you to your destination. Tee-hee…"

"Is… is this a **Pokémon**?" I asked. "…Wow! So cool!"

Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean, Nocube?" Lucas spoke. "Er… I mean, aren't you a Pokémon, too?"

I look up in surprise. "Huh?! Oh… yeah, I am… I guess I am."

"…Nocube?" Ashley cocks her head.

…

Anyway, we decided to follow the Litwick. Her ominous-colored light made it possible to see. However, we were such a large group, we had difficulty staying close to the light!

_Starlow! Where are you?_

_I'm up here! I'm not in the light!_

_Lucas! Are you here? _

_I don't know! Umm... I mean... yes!_

…

At last, we are at the end of this haunted hall maze. The Litwick led us to a door different than the others.

"Beyond the door here is the Soulless Chamber..." the Litwick said to us. "Farewell... your soul was most... delicious."

Ignoring the last part the Litwick said, I felt disappointed that we had to part ways. But we had to move forward. For some reason, it doesn't really feel like we're at the final place of our journey…

…

**The Soulless Chamber**

The odd door that the Litwick showed us led to a universe of dying ghosts. There were all kinds of spirits going down to a light… this was beyond creepy.

"This place looks like the Ghostly Galaxy," Rosalina commented as we go to a lone platform. Unfortunately, Anna was waiting for us once more.

"Welcome, people of the living," Anna greeted us. "My liege has not wanted you to come here, Starlow… you should forget about her and let her mind her own business."

"You can't do this!" Starlow shakes her head. "Elaine clearly doesn't want any of this to happen! How could you force your ruler to do something so horrible?!"

"Whatever do you mean? My liege always wanted to create a world of nothing. A world of endless peace."

"She would never try to wipe out everyone living in the world! She's a good person!"

"…I grow weary of you," Anna spoke again. "Now I know why Her Highness never wanted you to approach her. You may have gotten this far, but you _will_ stop here! The purpose of Elaine's fortress welcoming all of you here is to put you into _graves_!"

Anna suddenly summons those scary ReDead monsters on the platform we were on.

"Attack, my ReDeads! Pierce their souls with your horrifying screams!"

We could count on Samus to obliterate them completely, but the platform we were on started to shake! Everyone loses their balance.

But that wasn't all! Four pieces of the platform broke apart... one was holding Anna, the rest held Lucas, Ashley, and I.

"The three of you will fight _me_!"

The platforms took us to another larger one. Anna chose to fight the three of us, the **Lonely Trio**. But… why?

…

**BOSS: Anna, Scythe-Wielding Servant**

Anna started to shine brilliantly until she transformed into a ghostly humanoid. She looks like a human girl, but her clothes are white and ripped, and she has two orange pansy flowers on her head. Is this what she looked like back when she was alive…?

"Who… are you?" Anna asked me.

"H-Huh?" I quivered as she looked at me with soulless eyes.

"Your presence… lies far beyond this universe. Yet, your body is here. What is the meaning of this?"

W-What in the world was she talking about?!

"W-What are you going to do with us?" Lucas asked Anna.

"I took you three away so I can kill all of you. It seems that the three of you are special among your peers of loneliness."

"…_Special_?"

"Yes… recently, I kidnapped a Poke'mon that was able to predict the future, but her companions came to rescue her. That Poke'mon visualized you three… you are special. You are different."

A Poke'mon read the future…? How is that even possible? And me, Lucas, and Ashley were 'different'? The only thing my confusion did was rise even further.

"…What is your leader planning to do with this universe?" Ashley spoke. "This boring… universe… that will be in the hands of the wrong person?"

"In the wrong hands? You uppity fleshing! Princess Elaine will be the one to save us all!"

"Save us all?" Lucas replied.

"Princess Elaine will not only rescue, but everyone else who is living _or_ dead! There will be no more fighting… no more anything that will cause _noise_ and disturb our sleep!"

"Disturb… your sleep?"

"Cavi Cape, which is in the Mushroom Kingdom, are the remains of Elaine's kingdom. That filthy Mushroom Kingdom is cursed with violence. No matter where we go, we can never rest in peace. Everywhere… is cursed with nothing but fighting and arguments that shatter the very earth! That is why Elaine is going to destroy the universe… for _all of us_!"

I look down sullenly. Elaine… is doing all of this so no one can… hurt each other anymore? Why did this make me feel-

"Let's get to know each other more," Anna says, pulling a scythe filled with emotions full of demise.

…

Anna was the toughest opponent we ever fought in our journey. Her physical attacks with her deadly scythe would sever us in half if we were more inexperienced. None of us were good at fighting physically, but Lucas was the strongest of all of us. Using a mere stick, he stands up to Anna, who provokes a conversation.

"Your eyes… they are filled with kindness," Anna spoke. "I thought I'd never see such things in the eyes of a human. Anyway, why did you choose this path? Make yourself suffer to save the living?"

"I fight… for everyone. Everyone who wants to live! To live in peace."

"How absurd. Destroying the universe is the only way to bring everlasting peace."

"But... what is good with a peaceful universe if there is no one living in it?"

"All that matters if that we are able to sleep again… forever, if we wish," Anna spoke.

"…And to destroy the universe, you wish to use the _power of nothing_?" Ashley asks. "I doubt your leader can wield such power, even with the Star Hill wishes."

"My liege plans to use the Star Hill wishes to break the _**4**__**th**__** Walls**_ that sleep in the edge of this universe. And the 4th Walls will consume all!"

"The… _4__th__ Walls_?" Lucas spoke. "What's… that?"

"The boundaries of this universe. No one in this universe wields the ability to see what is beyond it."

"…If Elaine breaks this _4__th__ Walls_, then the _power of nothing _will emerge and consume everything," Ashley nods, understanding Elaine's goal.

"Is… that even possible?" I said as doubt clouded my mind. This conversation distracted me from the fight.

Elaine is going through such lengths to destroy the world. Do… do we even have a chance to convince her to stop? We… may still have a chance… but I can't be the only one to say that…

…

We somehow defeated Anna, the loyal minion of Elaine. Even though the situation on us grew unbearably heavier, we stood up strong. But… it still felt rather hollow to do so.

"Ugh… my liege… Save… all of us…" Anna falls to the ground and reverts to her Boo form.

The platform in the Soulless Chamber carried only the three of us towards an area with intimidating air. We leave Anna unconscious and head toward the stereotypical stairs of confrontation.

"…Among these series of mad stairs, Elaine must be ahead," Ashley said. "Is… everyone ready to sweet-talk her out of this nonsense?"

"I guess Elaine still hasn't used the Star Hill wishes…" Lucas looks down. "I guess we still have a chance after all…"

I was unable to say anything. So much was going on in my head, but now I have to focus of Elaine.

As we went up the stairs, everything was becoming whiter. A shiver rose up my spine. This whiteness… is familiar. It's as white as a piece of paper. And it feels like I could be sucked into it at any time.

…

**Elaine's Throne, Under the Void of Nothing**

Up ahead was a huge void on the top of the stairs. It was white as our surroundings. The only thing that stood out was the haunted house interior that made up the throne room.

Elaine, the Princess of the Sunrise Boos, was levitating on her throne, observing us. She looks just like Anna, but only has one flower on her head. She wields the power of Star Hill's wishes… so we have to be careful with our words.

"The **Lonely Trio**..." Elaine muttered. "I welcome you."

"E-Elaine..." I spoke. This was my first time meeting her, and I felt a strange bond between us. Have I met her before?

"Was Starlow with you?"

"Y-Yeah," Lucas spoke. "She's fighting the zombies that _your _servant sent to attack us."

"Oh..."

"Elaine… We are here to stop you."

"That would be fine..." she replied. Her saying this made our eyes glimmer.

"...If only you were here sooner."

"N-no!" Lucas was flooded with doubt. "Why...?"

"Anna... she tried so hard to convince me to give my people peace... but I knew it would require something horrible- destroying the universe. I kept telling her that I didn't want to do that... but she brought me so far to my unwanted goal... I cannot go back now! I have to do this for my people!"

"Is there another solution?" Lucas said without thinking.

"If there was, I would be glad to do it."

"But what you are doing is wrong! You have to realize that!"

"I do realize that. But my people come first. I failed to save them from calamity before."

"Yes, Lucas. Think of the suffering of those poor ghosts..." I said.

"N-Nocube!" Lucas said with shock. "What are you saying?! Are you siding with Elaine?"

"N-No. I want another solution as much as you do." Coming from my mouth, it sounded like a lie…

I continued, "I want to be unbiased. After all, didn't Rosalina want us to come to an understanding with her?"

"…You should have your people _erased_," Ashley's eyes darken. "By the _power of nothing_. I've heard that the power of nothing consumes even time and space. Surely, it can do the same to you and your people. And you won't have to suffer any longer."

"Erased? Why would you say something so cruel?" Elaine asks.

"It's just as I said. If you become erased... by the_ power of nothing_... then you wouldn't have to suffer from us anymore."

"No… I refuse to simply _erase_ me and my people from existence. My goal is to make humanity realize their mistakes, and I will achieve that by erasing the universe, consuming everyone at once!"

"…I really don't care. We may no longer acknowledge you ever again, but you will still get what you wished."

"No! I don't want to rest in vain! Can't you see I want the living to hear our suffering?"

"…You sicken me. Selfish, you are."

"I… I guess I am," Elaine looks down. Looking closely, I could see a tear falling from her eye.

"Ashley..." I said, appalled. "How would _you _feel if you were erased?"

This time, it was Ashley who turns to me with shock. "Nocube! You… you _are _siding yourself with her!"

"I am not! I just don't want to be biased!"

"You and Lucas came here all this way to stop her! Don't you remember?!"

"Yes… but I know Elaine feels."

"Is this about your world, Nocube?" Lucas asks. "It's not the same! You miss your old home, but Elaine is trying to destroy everything!"

"Lucas, I…"

"I agree with the Pokémon," Elaine nods. "It's better that everyone gets erased… or no one gets erased at all."

"You have no right to command what's better for us!" Ashley erupts with anger, shattering the windows around us.

Elaine was speechless. "Y-You're right. Maybe I wasn't willing to do this because I know, for a fact, that what I am doing is wrong."

Elaine seemed to look up more strongly, and less indecisive. D-Does that mean… we did it? We convinced Elaine?!

Suddenly, three black voids appeared from the ground and swallowed us! We were being separated!

"Lucas! Ashley!" I cry out.

"…!" Ashley couldn't free herself from the void.

"Nocube! Ashley!" Lucas cries out.

It appeared that it was Anna, thought to be knocked out from the battle, who made a trap for the three of us.

"Anna! What did you just do?!" Elaine cries.

"I didn't come this far to have your wonderful plot to be wasted on these peons!" Anna hisses. "Just you wait, my liege! These foretold weaklings will be powerless to stop you!"


	13. Lucas's Fear

_Lucas. The timid boy of the Nowhere Islands who uses PSI with veins of love. He claims that he thinks everyone wants the universe to be alive. But his next obstacles will be very dear to him..._

…

**Sunset Graveyard, Nowhere Islands(?)**

"Ahhhhhh!"

Lucas was falling into the void that Anna summoned. He was falling to… another world. Far from where he originally was.

Lucas appears at the Nowhere Islands, his home. He looks around the Sunset Graveyard, which was surrounded by an unusual thick fog.

"Why… am I back home?" Lucas asked himself. "N-No! I was at Elaine's fortress! She sent me back at the islands… while the whole universe is in danger?!"

It was nighttime right now in the Sunset Graveyard. But something about the fog made Lucas feel unsettled.

...Just then, a zombie rises up from the ground in front of Lucas! Lucas flinches, and attempts to evade. He almost ran into fifty more zombies whom appear out of nowhere.

"W-wait... are... these zombies the Tazmily residence? What happened while I was away?!"

"_Lucas…"_

Lucas turns around to hear a familiar voice. It was his mother, Hinawa! Despite the dreadful situation, she was alive. There were more familiar people that were behind her: Flint, Alec, Lighter, and Fuel.

"What's… going on?!" Lucas was trying to control his ballistic mind from insanity.

Hinawa speaks out to her son. _"Why won't you let us rest in peace, my dear…?"_

Lucas gasps. He _wasn't_ back at his home after all! It's an illusion! She's using people he cares about dearly…

Hinawa continues, _"Do we mean nothing to you?"_

"Of... of course you do!" Lucas stammers.

"_I've risked my life to save you, but you've taken advantage of that, Lucas. Don't you love me anymore?"_

Lucas was about to cry, in such a state that he was unable to control his sanity. "No…! NO! My mom would never say something like that!"

Hinawa approaches Lucas, but he shoves her away. Her arm suddenly falls off and reveals a filthy, deceased one. The same happened to the people behind her, and they gradually looked more like zombies.

"_Lu… cas…_"

"Everyone's… dead," Lucas spoke. "No! It can't be!"

He runs away, covering his face with his arm, and escapes the foggy Sunset Graveyard. He ends up at Osohe Castle's front gate. He stops to see that two graves were in front of him. They read:

_Here lies Ashley._

_Here lies Nocube._

Lucas shivers. "But... no... This isn't my world! It can't be! Why are you showing me this?!"

Lucas turns around, but notices more than a hundred zombies were chasing him; and this time, they were not only the Tazmily residence. Lucas recognized them: Mario, Link, Medli, Adeleine... maybe everyone in the video game dimension has come to devour him in their sadness.

"_Everyone is dead. You're the only one who is alive. This is… pointless. Let Elaine…"_

Lucas whimpers.

"Lucas..." Ashley and Nocube, whom were zombies as well, embrace him.

"Lucas…" Ashley spoke. "Do you think… the biggest mistake of my life was being alive in the first place…?"

"Lucas… don't be biased to all those living, fleshy creatures," Nocube said. "Don't worry. You'll be doing all of us a favor…"

And then, the most dreaded sob tale approaches him. Another zombie approaches him. It made Lucas's feelings of sadness unbearable.

"No… not you…"

Lucas covers his eyes and screams for his friends.

_Why?! Why is this… happening?!_

_What is the point of this illusion…? I… I've wished that my mother was alive… and I would live a happy life… but not if it means that everyone would turn into monsters! Or to be erased and replaced by a world of nothing!_

_I… have to get out of here!_

_Ashley! Nocube…!_


	14. Ashley's Fear

_Ashley. A lonely witch looking desperately for a friend to mend her dark-clotted mind. She wants us to be erased by the power of nothing... what a terrible thing to say. Let's experience some pain, shall we?_

…

**?**

Ashley was falling and falling. She fell somewhere... but couldn't tell where she was. Everywhere she looked, it was black. It wasn't dark in here... but... where is she?

"…Lucas? Nocube?" Ashley looks around. "I'm… all alone."

Ashley continues to look around, anger stirring inside of her as she thought about Elaine and Anna. "Ugh… Those uppity creatures… I hate them so much. I could be at my mansion studying my magical spells. I shouldn't have listened to Rosalina… I should have roasted them in a pyre by now!"

Ashley hears a laugh… an unfamiliar laugh, but a voice she recognized immediately. Ashley turned around to see Red, Ashley's best friend. But… he doesn't know that Ashley was taken by Rosalina. What is he doing here?

He was smiling eerily.

"Red? What are you doing here? And…you aren't acting like yourself."

"Well, you aren't either!" Red sang in a taunting tone. "You used to show your oh-so-lonely side to only me! Hehehahaha!"

Ashley's eyes lit with rage, but then realized she was talking to her best friend. "My ears _must_ be deceiving me. Now tell me what you're doing here."

"Why should I? You're powerless to tell me to do anything."

"…I never thought that you, of all people, would have a spine to receive a death wish from yours truly. If you take back that comment, I may spare your life."

"Ha! You think I'm scared of you?" Red's grin turned cockier. "You call yourself the coolest and cruelest girl alive, but you're only a lonely, little girl who can't even make herself friends. Nobody loves you!"

"People _do _love me!" Ashley hissed. "Red! Don't make me-"

"Nyah, nyah, nyah! You say that you're going to conquer the world... but why do you keep failing your potions every time? Hahahaha! The reason you _want _friends is only because you need a shoulder to cry on! Ah, ha, ha, ha!"

Ashley's anger has reached beyond her limits. Her hair turns white and her very presence should cause Red to get instantly suppressed by it. This was the same ability she used against Bowser... but he was unaffected by it. Instead, she was the one who started to feel uneasy. Ashley's hair and anger returns to normal, but she was still feeling suppressed by something… frightening. She looked at Red, who had a face full of evil.

"Who... who are you?" Ashley's face went pale. "You... you are not Red... You can't be…"

"Oh, I'm not? Then who are you, you arrogant witch?" Red flings Ashley across the 'pit' using magic.

"…Prepare to die," Ashley mutters. "Huh...? Where is my spell book? My stuffed bunny?"

Ashley tried to summon her weapons, but thin air was the only thing that appeared. She looks at 'Red'.

"Face it, Ashley. If everyone _really _loved you, then you wouldn't be _aaall_ alone like this."

An unholy light envelops Red... and he transforms into a giant, demonic creature! It gave off a roar that pierces through all fears and lies. Ashley couldn't run away- not without her spells to help her.

"Stay… stay away from me! …Lucas... Nocube..."

"Hahaha. Weeping for your friends?" the demon taunted. "Well, you're going to love this part!"

Suddenly, the black 'pit' instantly turned into a white void, similar to the one behind Elaine's throne. Ashley screams as she and the demon fell down... and there seems to be no end. Apparitions of Lucas and Nocube flew down farther toward the void, not even looking at Ashley.

"Where are you two going?! Wait!"

"Oh, Ashley..." the demon sang in a suspicious tone. "Guess who I found?"

Ashley had no choice but to return the demon's answer and looks at it. The demon opens its left fist, and there were people on it. Two silhouettes were there, a man and woman. Ashley recognized them immediately.

"Mother! Father! What… are you doing here?!"

The silhouette of her mother sees her, reaching a hand out for her daughter… Was she… crying out for her?

The demon then crushes them by closing its fist again. A disturbing sound was heard… there was no way her parents could be alive after that.

A tear slides down Ashley's face. She closes her eyes tightly and looks away. She continues to fall, paralyzed and heartbroken.

"Oh... Oh, no... It can't be. Lucas... Nocube... save me... don't leave me!"

She falls faster down the void away from the demon. She chases after her fallen friends, but they continued to plummet down to the void of nothing… as if they never wanted to see her again…

_My friends... my... true friends are gone..._


	15. Nocube's Fear

_Nocube. A Lonely Poke'mon known as a Cubone. He came from a destroyed world. But... something about him... seems different from the others. His presence is beyond the 4th Walls. I can feel it. But... does that mean he's a-_

…

**?**

I was separated from Lucas and Ashley. I fell into… a void. I… think that's what happened.

There's nothing but white all around me. Is this... my world...? My destroyed world?

There was nothing here… except for my…

…brothers and sisters.

The Cubone in Lavender Town. I've always felt apart from them. The outcasts… outcast me.

Of course, I was always fine with being alone. That is my life as a Cubone after all. My... brothers and sisters were the ones who told me this, though.

They were together, singing a melody. It sounded like something deceased was about to touch us on the shoulder. It was odd…

The song got louder and louder… I even had to cover my ears beneath my mother's skull.

And then it stopped. And my siblings disappear.

…

Everywhere is nothing but darkness. But something about this darkness felt comforting. It was… like I was looking inside my own mind. I could feel the same temperature.

...There's nothing to do here. Despite my previous statement about… being alone, I started to think about my friends, Lucas and Ashley. I cried. I've done this all the time when I was in Kanto. Crying for my mother. Except that I wasn't… crying for her this time. How could I…?

"Mommy…" I spoke, easing my tears a bit. I can never see her again, and I cried one more. Or… did I?

I _heard _my voice crying. Even though I calmed down a little now.

I saw a Cubone that looked a lot like me. Is he… _me_? There are two of me? I didn't want to approach myself… there's something suspicious going on.

"Why? I just wanted to be like… everyone else…" the other 'me' spoke in sadness. "I want to cry for my mother. But… I can't… because she's not my mother."

I gasp, unable to believe what I said.

" I'm… a _**player**_. I don't… belong in this world."

A… a _player_? What on earth is he… am I… talking about?

This made me shiver. I _am _looking inside my own mind! T-Then it must be true! I must be amnesic about myself!

There was something… something that didn't feel right whenever I was around my brothers and sisters, mourning for my 'mother'. I felt as if I didn't belong… and it's true! I had another life before going to Kanto!

But… what is a _player_? How do I not belong in this… world?

Whenever I look at the other 'me', he has a sad look on his face. He… feels afraid that he's going to be separated from everyone.

Suddenly, a bright light within me was glowing brighter until it was white as a sheet of paper. This light lit up the void I was trapped in, but even I feared this power welling up from me. It… somehow it resembled that white void behind Elaine's throne!

It was nothing. _I wield the __**power of nothing**__. _But how?!

Before I know it, the light completely obliterates the voids that the three of us were trapped in. A traumatized Lucas and Ashley fell out their respective voids, and together we emerged to the surface.


	16. Final Confrontation

**Final Confrontation**

The three of us woke up from the dark voids, with tears on our eyes. Elaine and Anna stare at me in shock. Was it because the power I used to escape the void?

"Then… then it's true!" Elaine exclaims. "That Pokémon… it's not from this world, after all!"

She… she was talking about me? That's what the 'other me' deep in my memories said, too! How am I not from this world?!

"So… that makes that Poke'mon… a _player_," Anna spoke. "A being… that exists far beyond the 4th Walls! No wonder he was able to obliterate my voids of despair!"

"A... a _player_?" Lucas asked.

"Nocube… is not from this world?" Ashley stares at me.

"What?!" I stare at myself in disbelief once more.

"He… he is able to use the _power of nothing_," Anna spoke with fear.

"Nocube can use the power of _nothing_…?" Ashley's eyes widen a bit. "And he's not from this world..."

I'm… a _player_? A being not from this world? Does that mean… I'm not a Cubone? Who am I?!

Elaine shakes her head. "Anna, this is where my fiendish plot ends. That Pokémon wields the power to stand before me, the Star Hill wishes... and even the 4th Walls."

"No, my liege! You mustn't give in!" Anna snaps. "Believe in your people! Use the wishes to save them! Wish for everlasting peace for our kind!"

Starlow, Love Bubble and Antonio reached the throne room. They witnessed Elaine making a wish using all the Star Hill wishes she stole. The 4th Walls rumble, making the fortress quake…

"Elaine!" Starlow screams. "Stop! We're going to save you!"

"Starlow... _my best friend_..." Elaine whispered. "Please forgive me. I was misguided all this time, but now it's too late. I must do this… not only for our people, but for those who are dead… and wish nothing more but a peaceful afterlife."

We all stared in awe, looking at the 4th Walls unleashing the power of _nothing_. A white void was slowly devouring everything…

"Nothing can stop me… except Nocube," Elaine opens her eyes. "Nocube. If you wish to crush my hopes and dreams, now is the time to do so. Or else there won't be a universe for you to live in."

"Elaine!" Antonio gasped.

"No... I don't want to hurt you!" I scream out. Why…? Why was it all up to me to stop her?!

"_AHHHHHH!"___

Elaine is ready to unleash her power!_** I **_had to stop her.

But... what about her people? I don't want them to suffer, and it will be my entire fault because of it. _All. My. Fault._

Everything is in slow motion. The tremendous white wave was going to consume me… consume everything. And I was the only one who could stop it from doing so...

"EYAHHHHH!" I scream, using the light from inside me against the wave of _nothing_. The _power of nothing_ inside me… was it enough to take down Elaine's hopes and dreams. A part of me was wishing it didn't. I couldn't think what was best in such a dire situation…

The two waves clash...

…an even brighter light consumes us...

…and the universe...

…

_.._

_._


	17. Disharmony

_...Are we alive? Where are we?_

…

**The Bases of Star Hill**

So… it could have been one of two things… the world would vanish before our eyes… or I used my powers to save it from destruction. But… I still feel as if… I'm me. Not erased.

Does… that mean…?

…

Lucas, Ashley, and I woke up to find us at the Mushroom Kingdom, at a mountain with shooting stars falling on it. We were no longer with everyone else on the Starship, and the Sunrise Boos were nowhere to be seen.

This is… Star Hill. According to Rosalina, this place didn't shine like a pearl... but now it's glimmering beautifully. Wasn't it Starlow's goal to recover the wishes Elaine stole? Then… it seems that they're back! Did I do this as well?

Even though we were at a moment of life and death a few moments ago, I felt depressed. I know… that Elaine couldn't have lived after that blast of _nothing _I fired at her. At the last moments, I heard her scream in such a way I couldn't decipher. There were many emotions I felt from her… regret, sadness… and loneliness…

"After all what Elaine did to fulfill her wish…" I look down. "She still wasn't able to stop… _me_."

I look around once more. The world… the _universe _was definitely not a world of nothing. I should feel happy. But tears started to fall from my eyes as I thought about me killing- no, _erasing_ Elaine from existence.

"...Elaine... I'm sorry..." I started to cry.

Lucas and Ashley look at each other. I wanted to reach a solution with the Sunrise Boos. And yet, it was me who ended them.

"Nocube…" Lucas reaches for me.

I shake my head and run away from him and Ashley. I wanted to be alone. Alone like I was ever since I was when my world was destroyed.

Do… I even have a right to call Kanto my homeland anymore?! I'm from beyond this world! I'm nothing like Lucas and Ashley!

I had no destination. Lucas and Ashley kept crying out for me, but I ignored them. I felt if I touched them, they would get erased, too.

I had to get away from everyone and everything.

Even myself.

…

**Lucas and Ashley**

The duo continued to stare at each other. Star Hill was shining as if hopes and dreams could come true, but Lucas and Ashley couldn't bring themselves to do or think about anything. Until Lucas managed to break the silence.

"Ashley."

"...Lucas?"

"Can you believe that Nocube… is not from this world?"

"..."

"...Ashley?"

"...If _you_ do, Lucas."

Lucas thought to himself. "Nocube exists in a world that's beyond ours… but I can't even fathom to know what it's like."

"I never expected him to save the universe like that… now I don't know what to think. He refuses to show himself to us…"

"Nocube… he really did want a peaceful solution for everyone. I really hope everyone back at the fortress is okay…"

"...Me, too."

A long silence breezes by. Lucas lifts Ashley by her hand up from the ground. "...I ...I'm going to follow Nocube. I have no idea where is going, or what he is doing now. He doesn't deserve to feel like he has done something wrong."

Ashley looks down. "I… I hope he still sees me as a friend. I felt as if he never wanted to see me again…"

Lucas nods. "Of course he sees you as a friend. He protected us selflessly. Let's go get him back, Ashley!"

"…I'd like to… but I hadn't been in Diamond City for a while," Ashley says. "Since we're at the Mushroom Kingdom, I can head home. I bet Wario's going to fire me if I don't come back; plus, my best friend, Red, has never known that I left with Rosalina."

"Okay…"

"…If you ever find Nocube… tell him that I told him to feel better. And I'm sorry if I said anything mean to him. I'm very, very sorry_..._"

"Yes..."

There was a long silence between the two loners, as Star Hill continued to glow in a mysterious rhythm. Ashley's face started to turn red as she looked into Lucas's eyes, beaming with resolution.

"G-Goodbye... Lucas."

"Goodbye, Ashley... I hope we see each other again soon..."

…

**Cavi Cape**

Starlow, Love Bubble, and Antonio woke up in the barren Cavi Cape. The land where Elaine used to rule with her kind long ago. Starlow was haunted by Elaine's final words and began to cry.

"Elaine… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

At that moment, a brilliant light shined from the center of Cavi Cape. Starlow was lost within her own tears, so her friends had to make her notice.

Elaine's voice was heard.

"Wishes of Star Hill… here is my last request. Bring forth **Celestial**, the savior of the Sunrise Boos, and… an apology to my dearest friends. I'm sorry…"

A ghostly figure in the form of a little girl arose from the light and it ceased shining.

"Is… that a ghost?!" Antonio exclaims.

"What?!" Starlow exclaims. "Elaine! Is that you…?"

Elaine's voice was slowly withering away. "Good-bye, Starlow. And Love bubble and Antonio. You were my best friends, but now that I did something cowardly and inhumane, I must pay the price- by no longer existing. Since you will never see me again, think of the ghost girl you see before you as a reincarnation of me…"

However, the ghost girl seemed to ignore Starlow and the others. She only muttered…

"…Bad people… must disappear. Forever."


	18. Return to Diamond City

**Star Hill**

Ashley was still at Star Hill. The moment Lucas turned the other way, the witch began to think how she was thrown in this mess in the first place. She went with Rosalina on the Observatory, but in truth, her spellbooks seemed to have told her that it was a great idea. It was unknown how it would have benefited Ashley, but she received two new friends.

She began to think about Red and Diamond City.

Ashley pulls out her broom and flies toward Diamond City. She looks back at Star Hill will its lustrous wonder, contrary to the depressing mood she felt right now…

…

**Ashley's Mansion**

Diamond City didn't change much from the absence of the girl living in the haunted mansion, but this concerned everyone at WarioWare Inc. Red was worried sick now that Ashley was gone, but there was nothing he could do. The WarioWare crew didn't know where she was, and anybody in Diamond City quivers at the mention of Ashley and her haunted mansion.

Red decides to take his mind of it and do some chores at the mansion… maybe that will bring her back. He is now doing a disdainful one- taking out the trash.

Until… an explosion of fire appeared at the haunted forest behind Ashley's mansion! Red hid under the covers in the bedroom until he realized that there was only one person who could produce an inferno that big. He gathers his courage and goes to the site with flames.

The flames got even more intense as he advanced. Red spots a familiar figure lamenting on the ground. Red panics and hides, sure that her mood was in thunderclouds. He moves closer to the quivering Ashley.

"U-Um, Ashley! It's nice to see your great presence here once again!"

Something was different about Ashley. Contrary to the flames surrounding her, Ashley didn't appear to be angry. Red approaches her, scared. "Ashley...?"

Ashley's blood-red eyes were soon visible as she turns toward Red. Red's expression was a shocked one, as if he saw that his own life was a lie. Ashley's crimson eyes... they didn't look as stoic and dark as they usually are.

She had tears in her eyes. Red even saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Red..." she mutters her friend's name.

Red was stunned. Ashley came back… but where did she came from? More shockingly, Ashley went up to Red and gave him a long, loving embrace.

"A-Ashley...? What's wrong? Why do you look so hurt...?"

"…I …Red, I…"

Suddenly, Ashley collapses! She appears to have fainted from exhaustion.

"Oh, no! Ashley! Ashley, you have to wake up!" Red shakes his best friend, but to no avail.

…

**Ashley's Mansion: Bedroom**

Red observes Ashley with shock and confusion, who never seen the purest of tears fall down Ashley's eyes. Where… was she all this time?

Ashley opens her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry for a moment, until Red face showed up, begging to be strangled.

"Ashley?" Red looks closer. Ashley still couldn't see well because of her tears.

"L...Lucas? Is that… you?" she began to sit up. It was Red, her tiny imp friend. It has been a long time since she saw Red... and she remembers that horrible dream.

When Red turned into a giant demon and killed her parents right before her eyes. She backs away slightly. Was this… the Red she knows and loves, though she'll never admit it?

"Huh? Who's Lucas?" Red cocks his head.

"Red... it's really you..." Ashley regained her sanity slowly. She ignored Red's question.

"Ashley? Where were you all this time? Mona and the others were so worried about you."

Ashley looks around. She's in her room. Ashley was... very pleased to be in her room in one piece. It seems that Elaine had traumatized her more than she thought. But her mind was wavering more towards Nocube…

"I… was..." She groaned... and had a horrified look in her face. "Ugh... I don't want to remember..."

"You don't?" Red shrugged. "Oh. Ashley! You don't have to worry about your game sales! I was trying hard for them not to decrease while you were gone."

Ashley remembers her job as a WarioWare Inc. employee. "Huh...? Oh. How is everybody?"

Red had a puzzled look in her face. Ashley concerned of the others? This wasn't a question she would normally ask.

"Hmph… I'll just find it out for myself. Move aside."

"Um...yeah."

…

Ashley gets out of her bedroom and looks around the mansion over and over. It was so clean, as Red tries his best to tidy it up.

"Never had I thought my own home would be a beacon. A sanctuary," Ashley said to herself. She walks to the library. The only audible noises were her footsteps, Red's meek ones, and the insects that roam around the mansion that she had yet to get rid of.

Ashley began looking at a spell book she's been keeping on her mind, to keep up with her potions. Rosalina took her before she could resume her studies. She flips page after page. "Hmph… at least I get to continue on my studies. Now I'm really left behind on the books I expected to finish by now…"

"Don't worry!" Red cheers her up. "Everyone will bow down to the great Ashley! Her cruel and cool demeanor demands your every attention!"

"Don't forget 'lonely'," Ashley spoke a bit quietly.

"Yeah, yeah! I won't forget!"

Ashley smiles slightly. For once, it was great to be back.

"Lonely… I really _am_ lonely. Just like my two other new friends. But… does that mean that I'm not alone anymore? I guess it's indefinable."

Thinking about Lucas and Nocube made her pale. Deep inside, she was afraid that Nocube would no longer be her friend anymore. And she felt it was her fault.


	19. Tomorrow Hill

**Tomorrow Hill**

Remembering something Orbulon said some time at her job, Ashley has heard of a hot spot in Diamond City called Tomorrow Hill. Ashley has been pondering many things to herself about the journey, and decides to go there alone. She didn't want to tell Red about her journey.

Even though she was there by herself, she began to speak inaudibly.

"Lucas…" Ashley looks at the starry skies. "Please tell Nocube… that I'm-"

Suddenly, the Diamond Taxi 777-7777 stops by a parking sign.

"Ashley!" a voice coming from the taxi rang out. It was Penny Crygor, Dr. Crygor's daughter and one of the WarioWare Inc. employees. Ever since Ashley disappeared, the whole WarioWare crew was worried about her. Dribble and Spitz, the fast and furr-ious taxi drivers followed behind.

Penny and Spitz scurry as fast as they can to see that the Ashley in front of them wasn't a mirage.

"Ashley! Red told us you were here," Penny explains. "You must've had a long departure, since we haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on while you left?"

"You gave us quite a scare, you know!" Spitz nodded. "Even though you're scary either way!"

Ashley didn't reply to them and quickly turns away to the starlit sky. Penny already saw that Ashley had something unexpected on her face.

…Tears?

"Did… something happen? I'm sorry… we didn't mean to disturb you…"

"…Then go away already."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" Dribble asks. "The Red kid said you were a little jumpy and weepy."

"…Why are all of you so concerned about me?" Ashley looks down. The other three look at each other.

"It's... so different in Diamond City without you," Penny explains. "When you left, we were all worried that you'd never come back."

Orbulon's ship came by and lands at Tomorrow Hill. All the employees except Wario came out to see Ashley.

"Where has that garlic-smelling bloke gone off to?" Spitz asks.

"He said he could care less," Mona shrugged. "'We didn't pay him to come visit Ashley's 'return'. Sheesh… I can't stand that guy sometimes!"

With almost all the employees at the same place, a 'star-gazing party' was being celebrated for Ashley's return… it was undeniably odd. Ashley couldn't believe that everyone acknowledged her absence. She secludes herself from everyone else during the party and goes near the ocean.

"Ashley!" Red comes to her. "Sorry that I'm late." He sits next to her. "This is the first time I ever seen you come to this place."

"…Why did you tell everyone I was here?" Ashley glares at the imp, who flinches in fear.

"Uh… umm… We were all worried about you. I know you won't show it, but I thought it would make you happy if everyone came to see you."

Ashley turns away from Red, obviously not going to tell him anything. Red sighs in defeat.

"Red? What are you sighing for?"

"Eek!" Red jumps, almost peeing his pants. "N-Nothing!"

"_Don't_ lie to me. I demand that you tell me what is on your mind._ Now_."

"If… if I must," Red musters his courage. "You still hadn't answered my question. Where were you all this time?"

"Red... I told you that I don't want to remember, did I not?"

"Why won't you tell me? Was it scary?"

Ashley glares at Red again, this time making him actually pee his pants. "I-I'm sorry! That was pretty bold of me to say!"

The devilish duo overheard a motorcycle coming approaching them. Wario and Mona went down the cliff to find Ashley.

"See, Wario? This is Ashley. Remember her? _Please_ tell me you do."

"...Yeah, I already know the witch girl, genius! Her food-genre games make moi rich! RICH!"

"B-But you were going on that... Oh, whatever. Well, Ashley, it was nice to meet you again after a long absence."

Ashley spaces out again, remembering her adventure with Lucas and Nocube. Not even her spellbooks would be able to distract her from thinking about them…

…

After the weird party ended, Ashley secluded herself at Tomorrow Hill again later next midnight. Oddly, there were three other employees at Tomorrow Hill as well. They were Red, Penny and 9-Volt.

"…Oh, great," Ashley was not amused by their presences. "Red, what are you doing here? I told you I wanted to be alone here, and this is how you repay _me_?"

Red cowers, but Penny stands up for him. She taps her foot impatiently. "Come. Sit down with us."

Ashley sits down. "Hooray. I sat down. Now leave."

"Oh, COME ON!" 9-Volt rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to keep it a secret?"

"…Secret?"

"Where did you go? What made you cry?"

Ashley gives another glare towards Red, ready to tear his head off. He hides behind Penny. Ashley turns back to the Nintendo Freak. "...Nowhere."

"As if such a place even existed!" Penny rolled her eyes as well. "Tell us. We're curious!"

"…And annoying, too," Ashley looks away.

"Why won't you tell us?" Penny snapped.

"What will I accomplish by telling you where I went?!" Ashley's presence was filled with anger, making everyone flinch. "Why do you want me to remember something that was so… _scary_?!"

"Scary...?"

This was indeed a discovery, even for Red. For Ashley to say the word 'scary' must mean there are things more frightening than Ashley outside Diamond City.

"...What kind of scary?" Penny rubs her chin in concern.

"The kind... that wants me to see you guys again."

"WOAH!" 9-Volt looked shocked. "That's saying a lot... But since you won't tell us the tale, I'm even more curious!"

Ashley gets up and walks towards the edge of the hill. "Done playing the Diary Game with me? For the last time, I want to be alone. Get out of here. You too, Red."

9-Volt left in a rage. "GAH! Once day I'll get the secrets from you! Just you wait!"

Penny nods and leaves. "Sorry to disturb you. I'll be off. Let me know if you need me."

Red stares at Ashley. "Ashley..."

"What?"

"Who... who is _Lucas_?"

Ashley's hair began to turn white, and her voice sounded demonic. "GET. OUT. OF. HERE."

Red scurries off, fearing for his well-being.

Ashley buries her face in her lap, petting her stuffed bunny and still lamenting about the same thing that was on her mind. She had to do something. She's going to have to see Nocube herself to put her mind at ease. Ashley decided that she will have to go search for Nocube with lucas, even if it goes against Wario's wishes and her employees' concerns.

…

**Ashley's Mansion; Nighttime**

Ashley went back home a while after to sleep on her bed, but she seemed to be struggling. She woke up, breathing hard.

She looks around. She was in her room.

Ashley shivers with a dark look on her face, "That dream again. About the… void."

Ashley goes back to sleep slowly.

_I'm sorry, Nocube… but I can never have the same feelings as you. That Elaine… my hatred will live on her forever, even if she's erased from existance._

_She's the one who made me this way..._


	20. Anna Attacks

**The Next Midnight**

And so, Ashley and Red continued their service to WarioWare Inc. But Ashley couldn't stop thinking about Nocube leaving her… and Lucas.

When midnight struck, Ashley still couldn't go to sleep. She didn't worry about her eyes, since they were red anyway. She saw Red sleeping on the other side of the bed, so she tried not to disturb him. Ashley turns her head towards the window.

Something isn't right… Ashley can feel a menacing presence approaching her…

Before she knew it, an apparition appears and muzzles her!

Ashley struggles, but she can't even move in her bed. Red did not wake up, nor can she even do it herself. Her eyes open wider as she saw a ghost girl with vengeful eyes, holding a scythe at her neck.

"Hello, Ashley. Do you remember me?" the girl asks her. "I am **Anna**, Elaine's loyal servant, and I've come… to kill you."

Ashley was shocked that Anna was still alive after the white explosion Nocube backfired at Elaine's Fortress. Does that mean Elaine is still alive?

Anna proceeds to chop the Ashley's neck in half, but the witch was able to cast a spell in her head that knocks Anna away. Red wakes up and jumps to the ceiling.

"I've underestimated you, Elaine's killer," Anna hisses.

"Huh? Who's that?" Red looks at Anna. Anna ignores Red and dashes towards Ashley, swinging her scythe. She cuts Ashley and sends her flying out of her window, shattering it. Ashley summons a broom (_and her normal clothes_) and evades from Anna, leaving a bewildered Red.

...

**Tomorrow Hill**

Ashley escapes towards Tomorrow Hill, away from eyes that don't deserve to witness her battle with Anna. However, she was ambushed by four Sunrise Boos when she made it there. Ashley took out her spell book as Anna approaches her.

"…What do you want from me?"

"Wasn't I clear?" Anna spoke. "I will kill you. Because of your friend with the _power of nothing_, Elaine is destined to wallow around in a realm where nothing exists. How could you do that towards our pitiful leader?"

"Because she's a powerless idiot," Ashley replied. "I won't let a weak-minded spirit drawn by temptation stand in the way of my magical labor."

The girl runs toward Ashley with her scythe. "Nobody sullies the name of our liege, you rotten shell of a human! Die, die, DIE!"

Suddenly, the attack that Anna was going to land on her had not harmed Ashley. It was parried by a fast force! Ashley recognizes the silhouettes.

"…The kindergarten ninjas, Kat and Ana," Ashley acknowledges them. "What are you doing here? You should be counting sheep in bed."

"We felt an evil presence and came to save you," Kat spoke. "A ninja works best at night, when people are defenseless. Let's go, Ana!"

"Hmph. That girl's name is similar to mine," Anna whispers to herself as she swings her scythe towards Kat and Ana, but her attacks were too slow. The Sunrise Boos that assisted Anna attacks the ninja girls, but the girls used their superior speed to defeat the ghosts.

"O' light... source of shine... show me the glister of a glorious future!" Anna casts a Crystal Laser spell to wound the ninjas.

"That attack was strong!" Ana cries out.

Anna cats another spell, but the ninjas girls ganged up on her so she was unable to focus. She swings her scythe, but they both dodge. Ashley stands up and casts an Afterburner spell as well.

"Ashley!" Red came along with Penny and 9-Volt.

"Ugh… Red! Stay away!" Ashley yells at him.

Anna then casts a Blinding Light spell. As its name suggest, it blinds everyone, making them vulnerable. She cuts through Kat, Ana, and Ashley. They were unable to stand up.

"Ashley!" Red cried. Not worrying for his safety, he runs towards her, and Anna attacks him.

Ashley had cuts all over her body, but she was able to speak. "You…! How dare you!"

"Don't criticize me, Elaine's killer," Anna smirks. "Your little Nocube killed Princess Elaine, so I must do the same to everyone dear to you!"

However, Anna was not able to hurt anyone after a familiar, obese man arrived and bam-rushed her! Wario showed up in time after dismissing his Wario Bike.

"Mr. Wario?" Ana lies helplessly on the floor. "Is that you?"

"Stay out of my way, you filthy human," Anna raises her scythe again. "I am only after the witch girl. Unless if you want me to sever all of your fleshy heads apart…"

"You're not coming between me and my money-makers!" Wario does a battle pose. He turns to Ashley and laughs.

"Wahahahahaha! Mona told me to save you. But... I was also wondering about something else that imp of yours told me. You know Lucas, right?"

"You… know who Lucas is, Mr. Wario?"

"Yeah. I met that crybaby at the World of Smash. Why are you risking your life for that wimp anyway?"

"I..." Ashley blushes. "I became his friend. And because of that fact, I refuse to see him hurt."

"Get out of my way!" Anna slashes Wario. Wario counters and then hurls her towards the cliffs.

"Beat it, witch girl!" Wario confronts Anna. "I'll take this ghost out of your hair. Don't expect getting a raise when you come back!"

Ashley nods and flees the battle, looking at Red. "I'm sorry, Red…"

Ashley escapes the battle, but she didn't know what to do. Wario said for her to run... but where? She could find Lucas, who is looking for Nocube. She didn't know where he is… he still might be at the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ashley flies away from the city. Deep inside, her heart was throbbing fast, hoping the others were okay. She never felt like this before…

…

**Back at Tomorrow Hill**

Anna manages to wound Wario. She prepares a final blow, but Kat sucker-punches her with a deadly slice. She drops her scythe. "No… this can't be… where it ends…"

"Ha, ha! Too bad!" Wario shakes his rear.

"Lady Celestial, reincarnation of Elaine's wish! We will leave everything… to you," Anna falls to the ground and retreats below the surface. "Fix this disgusting… world…"

Mona and the other employees show up at Tomorrow Hill as well.

"Is everyone okay?" Young Cricket spoke. "You have bruises and cuts all over you! Master Mantis, what should we do?"

"What happened?" Mona hugs Wario.

"Urgh... there was a ghost who was after the witch girl, but I drove her away."

"B-But… Ashley's gone," Red looks around. "Ashley! ASHLEY!"

"She's… not here anymore," Penny looks down.

Red starts to cry, worried for Ashley's well-being. "Ashley…"


	21. Finding Ashley

**WarioWare Inc. Headquarters**

Red was circling around the halls, still thinking about Ashley. Penny approaches him.

"Hmm... Ashley... Ashley..."

"Red...?"

"That ghost girl... she almost killed Ashley! I can't let her go out on her own when there's people trying to do that to her!"

"Red... I'm glad that you're worried about her well-being, but thinking about her won't bring her back. And besides, we don't even know where she's gone to…"

Red started to tear up. "I-I don't care... I just want to... WAHHHHH!"

"SHUDDAP!" Wario yelled from his office.

Penny consoles Red. "I wish she could have at least told us where she is right now!"

Red wipes his eyes, "And she still hadn't told me who this 'Lucas' is."

…

**Penny's Lab**

This time, Penny and Red were at Penny's private lab, also accompanied by 9-Volt. Red couldn't wait for Ashley anymore, so he runs out the lab to find her.

"I can't take this! I'm going!"

"Red! No! We don't know where Ashley is!" Penny grabs Red by his arm, and wouldn't let go no matter how much he struggled. "Red... trust me- I want to save Ashley, too. But we can't chase after her in ignorance."

Penny releases him. Red sits on the ground with his ears downward.

"Don't beat yourself up for her," 9-Volt says. "That's not gonna bring her back either. Besides, we know Ashley's magic isn't a fantasy from a video game: it's the real deal! She can take care of herself!"

"How can we search for her?" Penny thinks out loud. "What Mr. Wario said at Tomorrow Hill piqued my interest. He was talking about someone you mentioned before, Red- **Lucas**. Who is he, and how does Ashley know him? And what did he mean by the **World of Smash**?

9-Volt thinks hard. "Oh, yeah! Wario was in the World of Smash, before! The best warriors of **Nintendo** decide the most formidable warrior in that realm. Among their ranks was a character also named Lucas, from the _Mother_ series."

"Is this a coincidence?" Red stands up. "I'm so confused. How could Ashley be friends with someone from another world? The only neighboring 'world' near us is the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I wonder if it has something to do with Ashley not being in Diamond City that one time," Penny nods.

"Yeah! You may be right!" 9-Volt jumps for joy. "I see now. This Lucas must be just like the one in my video games. Just leave it to me, guys! I'm sure if I learn more about this 'Lucas' warrior, it may give us a clue where Ashley is going!"

"Wow! That's great!" Penny smiles.

"You guys... you are doing this for Ashley..." Red looks down. "I can't thank you enough…"

"This is fun for me!" 9-Volt beams.

"That ghost girl..." Penny closes her eyes. "I want to know why she is after Ashley. Ashley made her little journey a secret to us, but I'm determined to identify it bit by bit!"

"Wow..." Red was amazed by the support.

"Sorry, Red!" 9-Volt did a boastful pose. "You're going to have to relax for a little bit. I'll play that Smash Bros. game some more and learn. This is _so_ much better than school!"

Penny and Red nodded.

…

**Mushroom Kingdom Borderline**

Ashley rode on her broom, zooming across a meadow.

"This is… the borderline between the Mushroom Kingdom and Diamond City. Where... where are Lucas and Nocube? He's ought to already have left Star Hill. It's been two days…"

As Ashley rides her broom over an ocean, Ashley closes her eyes. "I wonder how Red is doing. I hope he doesn't go after me once he realizes I'm gone. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him…"


	22. The Boy Named Lucas

**9-Volt's House**

Penny and Red were taking turns playing the classic **Super Metroid** while 9-Volt researches about Ashley's whereabouts on his Wii, using the Internet Channel.

"Woo! Work it!" yelled 9-Volt's cue.

"Uh… does that translate to: I found the right information?" Penny sighs.

9-Volt reads it out loud, but it seems more like he's absorbing the information for himself. "So this is who Ashley is looking for… **Lucas**. The younger of twin brothers, Lucas is a timid boy who lives in Tazmily Village of the Nowhere Islands-"

Penny and Red scream out of nowhere. "Eeek! What is that, Red?"

"It's a ReDead!"

"There's no ReDeads in Super Metroid!" 9-Volt replied, rather annoyed. "That must be a Chozo Statue! Just use you Missiles!"

"Augh! I'm scared! It's not letting me… ugh!"

"Jump! Jump! Your health is depleting!"

"*groan*... Let me handle this..." 9-Volt takes the controller from Penny.

"Quick! Do a Barrel Roll!" Penny commanded.

"Samus can't do the _Screw Attack_, yet."

Red hides under the bed, scared of the Chozo Statue's wailings.

…

"Sorry about that, 9-Volt," Penny sweat-drops.

"No sweat," 9-Volt boasted.

"Have you found anything out?" Red asks.

"Yeah," 9-Volt replied. "Ashley is heading towards the **Nowhere Islands**... uh… wherever that is."

"You don't know where it is?" Penny cocks her head. "Then again, I've never heard of such a place, either."

"It's just as we thought- Ashley is trying to go to another world. Heck, these Nowhere Islands aren't even in our _timeline_. Ashley would probably have to cross another dimension to get there!"

"Does she really insist on going that far?"

"I think so. The timeline is even lengthier than the oracles of The Legend of Zelda! She would have to cross a hundred years... maybe even thousands of years to get to where she needs to go."

"There's no way we could chase her down, then!" Penny sighs. "I don't think even the greatest time machine in the world would catch up to her! In fact, this is absurd! What if she wasn't going to those Nowhere Islands, anyway."

"But it's the only clue we have!" Red shook his head. "We have to go after her! We _have_ to save Ashley!"

"…If you really want to go to another dimension, I may have an idea," 9-Volt said. "Whenever we need a lift to get us to the weirdest of places, we know where to go for that!"

"Of course! **Orbulon's Oinker**!"

"Are you sure?" Penny asked. "Orbulon… crashes a lot in that weird thing."

"I wasn't talking about him!" 9-Volt shakes his head. "I'm talking about the drooling duo! You know!"

"Oh! **Dribble and Spitz's Diamond Taxi Service**!"

…

**Diamond Taxi 777-7777**

Shortly, Red and the others were able to see Dribble and Spitz's fast and furr-ious taxi service arrive at a stop.

"...The Nowhere Islands..." Dribble scratches his head. "I've never had someone asking me to take them to an island besides the Crygor Labs! Hey, Spitz, ya heard of these islands?"

"Not at all!" Spitz wags his tail innocently. "What's the reason you three kiddos want to go to this place? Wario let you kids take a vacation?"

"This is no ordinary island!" 9-Volt exclaims. "It's far from our timeline... we might even have to cross another dimension to get there!"

"Another dimension?" Dribble cups his chin. "Hey, Spitz... what's another dimension like again...? I could'a sworn we crossed some kinda boundary in outer space!"

"Yup, yup! We've went to plenty oddball places!" Spitz replies. "But I doubt these kids want to search for an island in outer space. It's probably outta our league, then."

"Shucks. Sorry, kiddos. Diamond Taxi never recalls a cab going out the borders beyond space. I wonder if we can contact the place."

"It's most likely the island has no technology to receive that," Penny sweat-drops.

"Hmm... that makes it worse! We're in a real pickle here. Why do you want to go to another dimension anyway?"

"We might know where Ashley is heading to," Red spoke.

"Yowzers! And you guys are going to save her?" Spitz asks.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Hmm... then this really blows," Dribble eats a chocolate bar. "I really want to do something to help the little witch girl, but I'm afraid I can't if we know nothing of her whereabouts. And don't you even _think_ about riding with Orbulon. I don't even know how that alien survives his crashes sometimes..."

"So... it ends here?" Red groans. "In the end, we have no way to save Ashley...?"

"Don't forget!" Penny brightens up. "Ashley is Ashley! I'm sure she can look on her own. And… she'll be back, I promise."

"Yes... she will..." Red nods.

…

**The Sea of Time**

As Ashley was searching all around the Mushroom Kingdom, she felt a great clashing. She didn't know what it was… it felt as if the earth was silently falling apart. She looks at the direction of the ocean.

For some reason, the great presence she felt… reminded her of Nocube's mysterious power. Perhaps that is where he is! Ashley heads for the ocean of the Mushroom Kingdom, following the strange presence.

"It feels like… something is splitting apart. Or… is it the other way around?"

…

Ashley flies high across the oceans of the Mushroom Kingdom, but there was something odd about it. As Ashley looked at her reflection in the water, she could see many things within the water. An entire land. Not just one, but many. It was as if a whole world existed underneath this ocean.

"This… is it," Ashley spoke. "That feeling I felt… it must be beneath these waves. There's something odd about this ocean? Is it magic? No… it's something else."

Ashley approaches the water and felt it. It felt like a portal, when she dove her head inside the water… she saw many things she couldn't describe, and felt a strange power enveloping inside of her.

"I… I know of this," Ashley nods. "This is the** Sea of Time**. It connects to other dimensions and worlds by traveling across time. I've heard of this in my textbooks… but it was merely a fable. Or so it was…"

The Sea of Time was as expansive as time itself. One could travel between the past and future through this ocean… but that doesn't mean it would be easy. One could get lost traveling between dimension via time… and lose their lives. Outer space was the counterpart of the Sea of Time.

"Mweh, heh…. I can think of some wicked ideas using this ocean..." Ashley spoke sinisterly. "But… something about it suppressed me. My magic… may not protect me from getting lost in this place. Ocean after ocean after ocean… am I flying by seconds? Or decades? Is it too late to turn back…?"

Before she could even make a decision, two ghosts in the form of Arwings started to attack Ashley! She could tell these ghosts were aligned with the Sunrise Boos and Anna. She dodges their blasts full of loathsome emotions and retaliates with a spell.

"Little leaf, green leaf, gather light to you. Big root, deep root, bind the earth to you! BRIAR PATCH!" Ashley casted a Wood spell that caused long, prickly vines to emerge from the endless ocean. The Arwing ghosts were blown up, but back-up was called soon.

Ashley was surrounded by a flock of those Arwing ghosts. She put up a good fight, but one careless mistake caused her to get shot by one and fall down to the Sea of Time… never to come back again.


	23. Isfury the Zombie Girl

**The House of the Dead**

_Ugh... my... body is aching... How could I, the Great Ashley, lose to those ghosts? I… only wanted to search for Ncoube and Lucas…_

_Where… am I?_

Ashley eventually surfaces to reality and regains conscious. She finds herself to be in a dark, dreary room, contaminated with the smell of blood.

Ashley remembers falling down the waters of the Sea of Time. She's in a completely different place…

Ashley walks ahead and finds a door that leads to another room... opening it, she discovers a dark, cave-like structure with a Gothic design. It looks like she's in some kind of subterranean temple.

"This place reminds me of the Earth Temple… but something's different."

The room she went in was dark; a prison of torture. There were guillotines and traps everywhere.

"The Earth Temple is much more peaceful than this place... I still don't know where I am… but since I fell into the Sea of Time, I could be anywhere."

Ashley then heard horrifying screams. They weren't ReDead cries… they sounded like humans! Across a gap, there was a young couple running from animate skeletons. Seeing this befuddled Ashley.

"W-Where am I?" Ashley quivers a little. "Where had those ghosts... brought me to? Surely it was them who brought me here."

Just then, the young lady of the group trips in a cliché manner, and her boyfriend was courageous enough to stop and help her up. Unfortunately, the skeletons, known as Stalfos, caught up and took them away.

"AHHH! Let go of me! Rodney!"

"Nancy! I'm right here! Please don't cry."

Ashley was bewildered. It was out of place to see live humans in a dreadful place like this. Perhaps the ghosts didn't only kidnap her… but innocent bystanders as well. What _are_ they up to?!

"I... I have to get out of here," Ashley says to herself. "I don't want to end up like those saps. But... I wonder what happened to them? How did they get here? If Anna is responsible for all of this, she must have gone even more ballistic."

Ashley went from room to room, looking for an entrance or exit. There was something so odd about this place. A Floormaster, a foe she remembers, pops out of an invisible wall. She defeats it with a Water Spell.

Ashley went to another dreadful room, up ahead were unavoidable guillotines. Maybe there's another way...? With nothing to guide her, Ashley relies on her own judgment… and her growling stomach.

Once again, the witch girl hears another dreadful scream. Another kidnapped person, perhaps? The witch couldn't take it anymore.

"Grrr…! Who's the peon who sent me to a place like this?!"

Ashley's outburst only provoked two Stalfos to attack her. These Stalfos looked much stronger than the ones Ashley seen before, they wield sharp blades and shields of jewel. Ashley takes out her spellbook and starts casting spells that pierce their shields, blowing them up to pieces.

"Hmph. The undead kneels before me. Maybe this is the way out."

…

**House of the Dead, Deeper Basement**

Ashley was still lost in the odd temple she was taken to. She goes through a door, but it gets shut by iron bars! "…! A trap?"

She looks around the room. Suddenly, some hands with long, white arms and bloody fingers started dancing around the room. This creepy scene didn't faze Ashley... but she felt something was not right. Ashley could feel a presence emerging from behind her, but was not able to react in time.

Ashley gets sucker-punched by a bite, and she turns around. A white-bodied, undead creature known as a **Dead Hand**,approaches her! Ashley retaliates with a spell.

"Still soil, sturdy rock, release your grasp! _Gravel Pounder_!" Ashley summons an Earth spell, a couple of rocks pop out from the ground and attack Dead Hand. Unlike the Stalfos, the Dead Hand was resistant to her magical spell. One of the dancing hands scratches her.

"Agh…! How could I let my guard down?"

Ashley dodges Dead Hand again, but it was hard when those five dancing hands barely gave her any room to avoid them. Another hand scratches her, making her fall on the floor. Dead Hand bites her again.

"This… is inconceivable... I… can't even move. Is this where I perish? All alone…"

Suddenly, several Sunrise Boos appear and approach the scene.

"That's…. the witch girl! Hey! This is the human that **Anna** was looking for!"

"So it is. Let's get her out before Dead Hand eats us all."

Ashley was unable to fight back. The Boos together carried Ashley on their heads and went deeper down the House of the Dead...

…

**Suspicious Drum Room**

"I… I heard that Lady Anna was sent to sleep."

"W-What?!"

"She was felled by humans… they were friends with this witch. Or so I heard."

"W-With both our princess and her servant gone, we may be unable to see her dream come true after all…"

The Sunrise Boos carrying Ashley on their heads went in a pit, ending up in a humongous cylindrical room. For some reason, the ground seemed rather bouncy...

The Boos continued their conversation. "No, it _will_ come true. The princess poured her heart to the stolen wishes from Star Hill before they vanished from her grasp. Her **reincarnation**… will be the one to save us all. Save us all!"

The Sunrise Boos chant their last statement over and over as they toss Ashley on the bouncy ground. Eventually, someone... or something... came. As the witch awoke slowly, she could feel a huge presence of something approaching...

Some odd humming... and two huge, masculine Floormasters.

"This presence… A monster made of shadow?"

The 'left' hand pounds on the floor, which makes Ashley bounce in the air. Ashley looks down to the current terrain she was on: a giant drum!

"It's the witch!" exclaimed one of the Sunrise Boos. "She's back up!"

Ashley was about to attack the creature known as Bongo Bongo, but it suddenly vanished.

"…This enemy is invisible. I have a spellbook that can make this foe appear right before my eyes…"

Ashley calls forth a spell. An odd symbol shaped like an eye envelopes her, and she yells, "_Sheikah Lens_!"

Bongo Bongo was it her sights. Ashley was only hoping that the huge phantom wasn't magic-resistant like the Dead Hand she encountered. Before she was able to do anything else, a figure emerges from the shadows. It was… a human girl.

"You…" Ashley spoke to the girl. "Who are you? Your presence is odd… you're not a human, are you? Rather, you are a living corpse."

"You're pretty bright, but I'd expect nothing less from a mage that can see my little Bongo Bongo!" the zombie girl says. She walks towards Ashley with an evil look in her face.

"I am Isfury. I aligned myself with Elaine's cause to help her destroy the world. I've heard you and two others defeated her."

"…News spread fast," Ashley replies. "So, you are my enemy. Do you honestly think that you can stop me?"

"Of course I do! My little friend here will put you to your demise. I have no idea how you managed to defeat the leader of the Sunrise Boos, but Bongo Bongo and I will devour your soul!"

Ashley thinks about the screaming people that she heard earlier. "…Before I defeat you, tell me why there are humans in an appalling place like this."

"This place is called the House of the Dead, but humans on the surface worship it as the **Shadow Temple**. I succumb people to come in here and turn them into my own puppets!"

"…You turn innocent them into… your puppets? Even I wouldn't stoop so low… maybe. You're just like Anna."

"I need all the allies I have for this cause!" Isfury nods. "**Celestial** will be the one to destroy this world, and I'll help her all the way with my army of pets!"

"Celestial…" Ashley spoke to herself. "And I'm guessing you're the one who brought me here. Do you wish to kill me, just like that foolish Anna?"

"Of course! You're one of the three that actually ended Elaine's life! If I let you go, it would be the biggest mistake of my life."

"…The biggest mistake of your life is bringing me here in the first place. I would hold back on you, but I'm in a very… bad mood."

"Enough with your big words! Go, Bongo Bongo!"

Ashley dodges Bongo bongo's left fist and continues to oppose the zombie girl. "…What are you trying to prove? What is your new leader fighting against?"

"Everything that lives! They're the monsters that wake us from our sleep and the parasites of this world. Lady Celestial and I will never, ever forget that. We will make the living realize their mistakes!"

"…Elaine said that before…"

Ashley dodges Bongo Bongo's hands again and casts magical spells at both of them. Isfury then throws a humongous whip that catches Ashley by the leg. The witch tries to get it off, but Isfury casts a Wood spell that hurts Ashley, making the pain seem unbearable.

"Agh… I won't lose to you! I will… never let you hurt Lucas and Nocube!"

"Heh, heh… so you don't want me to hurt Nocube? Well, you're going to be surprised when I tell you he's with me!"

"…!"

…

**Diamond City, 9-Volt's House**

"Well, we know a little bit more about 'Lucas', and where Ashley's going to find him," 9-Volt said. "Plus, Wario defeated that girl that was trying to kill her. I'm sure she's fine… but…"

"Yeah. I wonder where she is. There should be nothing threatening her now," Penny nods.

Red watches Penny play Super Metroid again. "Would you like a turn soon, Red?"

Red shook his head. "No. I'm still wondering if there's a way we can go to the Nowhere Islands. I want to know more about this '_Lucas_' person."

"Any particular reason?"

"Uh… no." Red was lying. The imp thought that Ashley saw him as his only friend, so he's curious how she became friends with someone he doesn't know. And why won't she tell Red about him?

"I can read your face like a book, Red," Penny said. "There's something on your mind, is there?"

Red closes his eyes. "Ashley… I could tell she likes this person a lot. Does that mean she'll see me less as a friend…? Ashley… is _my_ friend!"

"You're irreplaceable, Red," Penny nods. "I'm sure Ashley will still acknowledge you as her best friend."

"…But… she went to look for him," Red said, inaudibly.


	24. Nocube Captured

**This takes place two days ago with the **_**Lonely Trio**_** at Star Hill.**

…

**Star Hill Base**

I didn't know what to think. I was never so angry at myself before… I killed somebody… and not only that, this death burdens a whole kingdom trying to escape and find peace in their sleep. I keep thinking about the look of fear of Elaine and Anna's eyes when they realized I wasn't from this world…

I could hear Lucas calling for me, but I didn't even turn back.

I don't know where I'm going.

I don't deserve to have anywhere to go. I'm not even from this world.

All I deserve is to be alone…

Alone. Alone. Alone.

…

**Maple Treeway**

I did nothing but run. Run from myself. It's impossible. I'm still me, the murder of Elaine.

I ended up in a place I never seen before… a canvas of orange trees and humble houses. I only heard the casual noises of forest animals and my own footsteps. This place was pretty… but I started to feel homesick. But… I can never go back to my world.

No… that's not my world! Kanto is _not_ where I belong!

"Aaaaaaaaugh!" My insane outburst causes everything to freeze. My endless flowing tears blinded me, and lowered my ability to walk. There was just no point…

I laid out in the open, not caring what happens to me… this body that I'm in.

Even so, the life in this forest still continued to prosper. I could hear the sound of children laughing. They were probably playing around in this forest. They're not… laughing at me, are they?

Something about the laughter kept my attention. It slowly stopped, nut the ones who were laughing… I could hear them coming closer.

…Ugh. Just leave me alone. Let me rot.

I could hear the footsteps becoming louder. Obviously, they want to see what this collapsed Poke'mon is doing in the middle of everything.

Or where they?

_**SHING!**_

An unnatural noise perked my ears up, and I could hear the concern turn into screams. I get and turn around to see creatures running away from a light. I didn't know what they were… they might be animals or monsters that live in the Mushroom Kingdom.

But that was the least of my attention now. The light was glowing right near me… Was I using the _power of nothing_ again?!

…No… I wasn't. It was a light. But it wasn't natural… something about it felt rather ominous… I didn't want it near me. But I couldn't run.

Something appears… a being clothed in white. It was… rather ghostly. No! Could it be…?

The apparition of the little girl spoke, "I found you… a _bad person_."

B-Bad person. No! I didn't mean to-

"Bad person. Bad person. Don't try to convince yourself that you're not, bad person. You may not be a human, but you… you killed the leader of the Sunrise Boos."

"Anna! I-I…"

"I am not Anna. I am… the reincarnation of the Star Hill wishes. I am… **Celestial**."

"…Huh?"

"I will lead not only my people, the Sunrise Boos, the way of peace, but everyone who lives in this world… dead or alive. I will shower a light that will bathe the universe until it is nothing but white."

"…"

"But you are an obstacle to the way of peace, Elaine's killer. How should I punish you? You are quivering pitifully like a child…"

"…Agh…"

"Ah… I see. Even though you're a _bad person_, you regret what you've done to Elaine and the Sunrise Boos. So… genuine. I thought fleshings were mean and unforgiving… but…"

"…E-Elaine…"

"Hmm… okay. I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I want to forgive you, Cubone, because I want you redeem for what you've done. If you truly feel sorry for what you have done, then you can join me to make this world peaceful."

"…?!"

"Yes… redeem your heart, shrouded in sadness, and fight for the cause that will end all fights. A wish all will fall asleep under like undisturbed babies."

"N-No…," I started to cry. "No! I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to kill, or _erase_ anyone from existance! I just want to be… alone."

"…Such sorrow," Celestial pitied me. "I never knew a creature of the living could suffer so badly. But… I refuse to forgive you if you don't want to make up for your crimes. I will… give you one last chance, Elaine's killer."

"…"

"…So be it."

W-What was this ghost girl planning to do with me? She will probably kill me for what I've done to Elaine. It would probably redeem for what I've done, after all.

…But Celestial lifts me up with Light magic, and the both of us stand above the paradise known as Maple Treeway. She was… taking me away.

Now I regret running away from Lucas. Now… I will never see him or Ashley ever again…

But… that's fine with me. If they don't ever want to see me again.

"No. No, no, no, no, no..." Celestial says out loud. "No more. No more noise…"

"…?"

"I don't like the noise. The violence. I will destroy it all. I want everyone to sleep. I want everyone to rest in peace. I want the bad people to go away. That is my purpose… as Elaine's final wish."

Celestial smiles gently. "Now… let us be off."


	25. Lucas and Princess Daisy

**Koopa Beach**

"Nocube! Nocube!" Lucas calls out.

Nocube was nowhere to be seen. He really did want to be away from Lucas and Ashley…

Lucas looks down sullenly. "Why… why would Nocube run away like that?"

Lucas had no idea what to do, no that he doesn't have a clue where he is. It was almost midnight, and Lucas was looking for him all day. It was too late for Lucas to look for Ashley, and he doesn't know where Diamond City.

Exhausted after the journey with Rosalina, Lucas sat down of the coasts of Koopa Beach, near a bush. He sat silently and looked at the moonlight.

"I… may have to rest for a little bit…" Lucas says to himself. "Then I'll keep looking for Nocube."

…

**The Next Morning**

Lucas did not awake from his rest, and he fell asleep throughout the whole night. Lucas wasn't a morning person, so he would surely sleep through most of the day as well. Until…

The bushes where Lucas slept by were blown by winds. Of course, a simple breeze wouldn't wake the sleepyhead up, until he heard a shriek of joy.

"All right!" a voice rang on the beach. It sounded like someone was complimenting themselves… with a loud and boastful voice. Lucas gets up, brushes the sand off his rear, and peeks from behind the bush.

There were several characters playing a volleyball match on the beach. There was Daisy and Waluigi, teamed-up, and challenging Birdo and Diddy Kong. Lucas recognized Waluigi and Diddy Kong… but… the girl with the brunette hair also looked familiar.

"Isn't that… Princess Daisy?" Lucas spoke to himself. "I remember Kumatora introducing me to her in that one Fanfiction, **Daisy and Kumatora**… and then we got into a war over Duster and Luigi's masculinity. Now that I think about it… that pink thing with the big mouth looks familiar, too!"

Suddenly, Birdo smacks the volleyball towards Lucas by mistake, barely hitting him if he hadn't dodged. The others saw where the ball went, when they saw the ducking Lucas.

"Huh? You almost hit somebody, Birdo!" Daisy said. "Let's get another volleyball."

Lucas got back up from the ground. He had fun watching Daisy and the others play around, but he had to find Nocube. But he doesn't know where he could have possibly wandered off to.

"…I'll have to find Ashley," Lucas said to himself. "Maybe… she can help me. But… I'm so lost. Can I really find it by myself?"

"I dunno. Do you believe you can?"

Lucas was frightened as he turned around to see Daisy's upbeat face.

"Princess Daisy! It's you!"

"Hey, Lucas! I didn't expect to see you at the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm glad to see that you're doing well… what me an Kuma did was pretty stupid, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Umm… if it's not too much trouble, can you show me the way to Diamond City?"

"Diamond City?" Daisy ponders. "Hmmm… wasn't that the place Wario lives? Why do you want to go there?"

"There's a girl there who I have to meet, but…"

"I don't know a lot about the residents of the city, but I think I know where it is," Daisy nods. "I might have to talk to Peach about it… I'm terrible this directions. I even forget where my kingdom is sometimes! But enough about me. So… this girl… do you like her or something?"

"H-Huh?!" Lucas blushes in embarrassment.

"Judging by your reaction, I bet there_ is_ something going on between you two."

"No…! That's not it! I'm… just great friends with her. E-Even though we don't know a lot about each other (_besides being lonely_)."

"So what's her name? You gotta at least tell me that!"

"Her name is Ashley… or should I say, _the_ Great Witch Ashley. She told me she's an employee of Wario."

"Huh… really? I don't actually know anything about Wario's friends. I just assumed they're all mean just like him!"

"Ashley… may be hard to get along with, but she actually wants friends. She seemed really sad when one of my other friends ran away from us… but… that's my problem."

"Sounds like there's a lot going on with you and this witch, Ashley," Daisy ponders again. "I was so glad that Star Hill was shining again, that all I felt like doing was having fun with everyone! I didn't know a lot happened to you in the meantime."

"Y-Yeah. I should go to Diamond City now. It's the only place I can think of going right now."

"Then I'll come with you! So the trip won't be as lonely!"

"R-Really?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do. But first, let me go to Peach's Castle so I let everyone know what we're up. Don't want to worry anyone, especially with my sense of direction."

…

**Mushroom Kingdom Borderline; Bandit's Way**

"It's been a while since I've seen Princess Peach and the others," Lucas says to Daisy. "I see that Mario still doesn't talk… as usual."

"Yeah, all that guy says is 'Yahoo!' and 'Thanks so much for playing' all day, but he's really neat," Daisy nodded. "He did save me from this one creeper, after all."

"S-Sounds serious…" Lucas spoke. "It was weird… talking with them. I only saw Mario and Peach as fellow opponents in the Smash World… but Peach was all over me like… a mother."

"You looked pretty tired when I saw you, Lucas," Daisy spoke. "But I didn't want to be too direct."

"Well, I'm… okay…" Lucas looks down. "And… I _will_ find Nocube…"

"Watch out, Lucas," Daisy said. "This place is full of Bandits. If you see one of those mischievous nut bars, let me know. This was the only way we knew how to get between the Mushroom Kingdom and Diamond City. Importunate, I know, but it's all I got."

"Okay… and thanks."

…

**Mushroom Kingdom Borderline**

Up ahead on the road was a white line that passed between two hills. Lucas asks Daisy what the white line was for.

"This is the borderline between the Mushroom Kingdom and Diamond City," Daisy explains. You see that big mountain over there? That's Mt. Diamond. It's very beautiful. I can't say anything about the city, though, since I've never been there before. I hope there's no bandits there… after all, it's where Wario lives."

"I don't think Ashley would live in a place like that…" Lucas looks down. "Okay, thank you, Daisy."

"Hey! Are you trying to get rid of me?" Daisy said, cheerfully. "Let me accompany you! I'm curious what you have in this witch, you know!"

"I should expected as much… you're a lot like Kumatora."

…

**Mt. Diamond**

The duo makes it to the mountain that stood between the Mushroom Kingdom and Diamond City. The two could see the city from afar.

"Yowzers!" Daisy commented. "Sure doesn't look like a town of brigands. I guess I was wrong after all!"

The duo was going to advance, but an obstacle stood in the way.

"Lucas, was it? I finally found you!"

"Who are you?" Lucas takes a step back.

"My name is Isfury," the weird girl spoke. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually a zombie! I'm working with Elaine and the Sunrise Boos."

"The… Sunrise Boos? Wait… so you're one of the guys who stole the wishes from Star Hill?" Daisy asks.

"Y-You're with Elaine?" Lucas puts up a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Well, I _was_ going to kill you… since you're one of the characters that killed Princess Elaine, but… I think I'll let it slide. I've never met anyone as cute as you back when I was alive. Which is why… I'll stick to my old plan to kill everyone!"

Isfury points up to the sky, making Lucas and Daisy acknowledge a dreadful object high in the sky. A gigantic sphere with a creepy face that looks like a moon. It was very far away, so it looked just like the moon when it's daytime.

"I came to warn you of that thing up there," Isfury explained. "I used magic to summon forth this calamitous object, known as the Moon, to crush the entire world! However, from where we're standing, it'll take a whole week to do so. It took several months for me to summon it to this world- good thing I'm already dead!"

"W-Why would you do something so horrible?!" Lucas exclaims.

"Because my liege, Lady **Celestial**, told me, too."

"Lady… Celestial?"

"After your dear Nocube killed Elaine, she made a wish that brought Celestial to life before she was completely erased. I decided to join her cause just recently! Now all who wish to rest in the afterlife will get their wish once this Moon crashes to the surface and obliterates all life!"

Lucas gasps. Was this thing really going to destroy everything? Was there anything to do?

"Now, now. Don't fret, cutie-pie. I have a few tasks for you to do in order to fight Celestial. I want you to defeat my minionsbefore the Moon crushes the entire earth. If you do, then I will reveal where Celestial is. But if you don't… the Moon will crash onto this earth and everything will perish!"

"O-One week?" Lucas stutters.

"Yes! I'm such a nice person that I'd give you _seven full days_ to do what I say!" Isfury laughs. "And even more, these tasks are simple. If you can complete them, not only will you stop the Moon from falling, but you'll also be able to fight me and Lady Celestial!"

This 'Moon' was from **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**. It was an asteroid-like object that was once summoned by an evil mask to crush a doomed land in three days.

"What… are these tasks that you want me to do anyway?!" Lucas asks.

"Yes, I'll tell you," Isfury nods. "I'll tell you my tasks one by one, and even tell you where to solve them! But just because I'll tell you where it is, doesn't mean that it'll be easy to get there!"

"And if we refuse?" Daisy puts up a fighting stance.

Isfury then throws a humongous whip from her belt and bashes Lucas and Daisy, making them fall to the ground. "Then… I'll just have to kill you, here and now."

Lucas and Daisy look up the sky to see the Moon. It felt as if the whole universe fell on their shoulders… but Lucas was used to this feeling by now. But… could he save everything once more from destruction?


	26. Isfury and the Moon

**Mt. Diamond (First Day)**

"First, I want you guys to go to **Donkey Kong Island**," Isfury gives Lucas a hint. "That will be your first destination. When you get there, you'll have to protect one of my puppets from my evil ones. He's a red Kremling."

"A Kremling?" Daisy cocks her head. "Oh! I remember those! Aren't those the crocodiles that act like little puppies… except that they bite _really_ hard?"

"Yep. He's the **Sage of Rebirth**."

"A... sage?"

"Yep! I love the **Legend of Zelda**! I wanted to make my puppets have a meaning to their existence! Anyhow, you two... and anyone else who wants to commit suicide along with you... have to go to DK Island and explore the Vine Valley. You will find your first enemy and the Sage of Rebirth there."

"But what happens if we're too late?" Lucas said with doubt. "What if… the Sage if Rebirth… dies?"

"Don't worry, cutie! You will make it, I'm sure of it. After all, I control them!"

Lucas and Daisy were speechless again. Lucas can't believe that this is happening, just when he was about to see Ashley. They have seven days to stop Isfury _and _her minions before it could mean the end of all things! He was already overwhelmed about Princess Elaine trying to consume everything into_ nothing_.

But Lucas was also speechless that Isfury was making him protect _her_ puppets… from her own puppets! They were probably created by her. It made him feel like he was a puppet to a game.

Isfury vanishes… leaving the two bewildered. Until Daisy spoke up.

"Well, she said to go to Donkey Kong Island, didn't she?" Daisy pipes up. "Let's go to my Daisy Cruiser to get there!"

"Thank you, Daisy…" Lucas nods. "I… guess that I'll have to see Ashley later. I don't want her to get caught up in this…"

…

**Daisy Cruiser (Day 1)**

Daisy Cruiser was a huge cruise ship with dining tables, a swimming pool, and an exhaust pipe that can burst one towards the sky! However, Lucas was far from in the mood to relax. Even though he had a week to stop the Moon's fall, he was very impatient that Daisy Cruiser was going slowly to reach to the island. It certainly didn't help that the ominous moon towering above him high in the sky.

Lucas tried to sum up what was going on. "So… Elaine is gone… but this **Celestial** and **Isfury** are taking her place? I don't know what to do… but the thing we can do is listen to Isfury so the Moon doesn't crash to the Earth…"

"You all right, Lucas?" Daisy walks over to Lucas.

"I'm… just exhausted," Lucas said. "I just fought with the leader of those ghosts, but they're still willing to demolish everything!"

"It sounds like you've really been through a lot," Daisy nods.

Lucas nods, and he tells his journey with Rosalina to Daisy.

"Woah… you're lucky that the bad guy wasn't up for the goal herself," Daisy remarks on Elaine's hesitant personality. "But I guess this Celestial is _waaaay_ different, huh?"

"I wonder, too…"

"At least that zombie girl told us a hint, so let's just follow what she says, so that meteorite will disappear as soon as possible."

"I really hope this isn't a trap… I can't think of anything else to do…"

"It doesn't matter," Daisy says. "If we don't go follow her, that Moon will never stop! We only have a week to stop that thing, and I'm sure we have no other way to stop that!"


	27. Donkey Kong Island

**Donkey Kong Island (Sunset 1)**

"Land, 'hoy!" Daisy called.

Daisy and Lucas enter Donkey Kong Island; it had a huge mountain shaped like Donkey Kong's head. It was very different from the Nowhere Islands.

"This place is huger than I thought…" Lucas spoke. "Where should we go? I think that Isfury girl said something about Vine Valley…"

"I've been here only a few times when I was attending Mario Parties and other sports," Daisy scratches her head. "So I really don't know about this place a lot… but at least better than my own kingdom, Sarasaland!"

"Uh… do you take pride in that?" Lucas gave Daisy a disapproving look.

…

**Vine Valley**

Daisy made her cruiser stop at a forest area that contrasted the DK Island's jungle biome. After going through a cave, the pair found two disharmonious characters ahead in the of them was a red Kremling- just like what Isfury ordered them to find!

However, the Sage of Rebirth was being attacked by one of Isfury's other's puppets- a feminine-looking mantis.

The Kremling snaps his fangs at the mantis, but she retaliates with a strong slice with her scythes. The Kremling wasn't in good shape. That Kremling had to be alive if they want Isfury to stop the Moon from falling!

"Stop!" Lucas yelled, rather timidly.

"Who told me to do such a thing?" the mantis looks towards Lucas, speaking the human tongue. The Kremling fled quickly, seeing this as an advantage.

"No!" the mantis yelled angrily. "I was supposed to kill that crocodile! How dare you get in my way!"

"Oh, we _dare_," Daisy backlashes. "We won't let you touch that sage!"

"Fine! I'll assassinate you first!"

The monstrous mantis attacks Daisy with blinding speed. The floral princess was caught off guard as her scythes approached her neck…

Suddenly, a teleportation light appears between Viola from harming Daisy. Emerging from it was a Poke'mon. It looked very humanoid, and Lucas and sense psychic energies emerging from the Poke'mon.

"Huh…?" Lucas shakes his head.

The Poke'mon turns around and silently nods towards Lucas. It seemed that the humanoid pocket monster wanted to help with the battle against the mantis!

…

**BOSS: Viola the Mantis**

"I am Viola the mantis! I am the first of Isfury's illusions! AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Hmm… so this is what Isfury's puppets are like," Daisy spoke.

"And you!" Viola points towards the humanoid Poke'mon. "How dare you meddle in my affairs! What are you?"

"I am known as **Gardevoir**," the Poke'mon spoke, but Daisy was the only one who couldn't understand what she was saying. "I used to be aligned with Lady Celestial's cause, but due to reasons I cannot fathom, I will no longer support her and Elaine's cause. I have come to… protect the one with a golden heart."

"Huh…?" Lucas spoke with surprise.

"A traitor!" Viola spoke. "Then expect no mercy from me!"

…

Viola attacks the party. Lucas uses his supportive PSI, and Gardevoir uses strong telekinetic powers against the mantis. To prevent the ranged fighters from getting hurt, Daisy blocks Viola and punches her with an arm made of crystals. She wails in pain, as it seems to have great effect.

Viola attacks by using wind cutters. It hit Daisy and made her flinch. Viola attacks Lucas with her wind cutters, but a seemingly-invisible shield protected Lucas as he was focusing. Lucas was helping his allies with his PSI by forging Shields.

Gardevoir attacks with Psychic, a powerful-psychic ability that corrupts the brain. Daisy gets up and summons a wall of ice to attack Viola, which was effective once more. Viola summons a small whirlwind to attack Gardevoir that didn't harm her much.

Viola attacks Daisy, this time using her scythe arms. They were powerful and deadly, so Daisy couldn't parry off for long. Viola pierces Daisy's crystal arm and attacks her vulnerable, fleshy parts of her arm, giving her unbearable damage.

"Daisy!" Lucas heals Daisy with a Lifeup PSI. She ignores Daisy and attacks Lucas, who took lethal damage to her Bug-type scythe arms. He falls, defeated.

Gardevoir uses a Healing Wish, reviving Lucas. However, Gardevoir faints, as using Healing wish is a lethal healing ability that leaves the use weary. However, this was in vain, as Viola can easily defeat Lucas once more.

Daisy punches her fist on the ground, making sharp, orange crystals emerge from the ground. It didn't hurt Viola much due to its Earth affinity, but she was unable to reach Lucas. Instead of using a supportive PSI ability, Lucas attacks with PK Love, his strongest PSI ability.

"Time for my special technique!" Viola says as she unleashes a Leaf Storm attack. Thousands of sharp leaves attacked Lucas and Daisy, but they still stood up strong. Daisy finishes the weary Viola off with an Absolute spell.

…

"Ugh... my body... what's... AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Viola clutches her heart until she exploded. Even though she was a puppet created by Isfury, it was horrifying to watch.

"She… exploded?!" Daisy stood back. "Is… Isfury doing this?"

"How can she toy with lives like that?" Lucas said with anger.

"That can wait, Lucas. We have to find the Sage of Rebirth!"

"Oh… right!"

Lucas, Daisy and Gardevoir continue on looking around Vine Valley.

…

**Volcano Base (Night 1)**

It was nighttime… and it somehow made the Moon look even more menacing. With flies buzzing around their filthy bodies, the group continues to look for the red Kremling that Isfury requested.

"The Sage of Rebirth..." Gardevoir looks around. "Where could he possibly be?"

Suddenly, some earthquakes were felt ahead. The three teammates went to discover it. The Kritters, the troops of King K. Rool, were being thrashed about by Donkey Kong, the assumed king of the jungle. His little buddy Diddy Kong shoots his Peanut Popguns at them 'til they drop.

The only one that was remaining was the Sage of Rebirth... They're going to confuse it for one of King K. Rool's minions! The Sage whimpered as Donkey Kong raised his fist.

"Wait!" Lucas ran up to the monkey duo, pleading them to stop. The monkeys paused, and were quite surprised to see the familiar boy on their island. As Lucas used his telepathy, Daisy and Gardevoir followed along. "Please don't hurt him! We need that crocodile for something..."

The Kremling hesitated and takes a step away from the scene. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong noticed this, and gave chase. Lucas blocks them again. The Kremling tries to flee, but Gardevoir catches him with her telekinesis.

"Umm... how can we explain what's going on?"

Donkey Kong said something inaudible that Lucas tried to understand.

"Huh? Kremlings? Bad? Want to destroy island? U-um... Mr. Donkey Kong... I..."

"We need this Kremling to save the world," Daisy nods.

Donkey Kong spaced out a bit, but took it as an insult. He didn't believe how a _Kremling_ would save the world.

"W-we can explain..." Lucas quivered.

"Ugh... Diddy Kong?" Daisy turns to him. "Can we borrow this Kremling off you?"

Diddy Kong looks at Daisy with confusion, as if the Kremling belong to them, which it didn't. This was getting complicated…

Suddenly, Isfury appears. She mocks the party by clapping her hands in applause. Seeing her, Gardevoir quickly teleports away unseen.

"Congratulations, fleshings! You saved the Kremling, my the Sage of Rebirth! But this mission was very easy, as you'd know. Hand over the Sage. I'll keep him safe."

"I don't believe you," Lucas hisses, thinking about what happened to Viola the mantis.

"How dare you! The Sage is _my_ creation. You really think I'm going to mistreat it? Now come here..."

The Sage of Rebirth responded and happily jumps to Isfury's arms. It did not hesitate at all.

"The next puppet you have to find is the **Sage of Midlife**. She is a Chilly, who is being attacked at Phendrana Drifts."

"Where is that?" Lucas asks.

"In the Metroid dimension. I bet you never went there before, have you? I'll tell you, so listen carefully:

To get to the Metroid Dimension, you have to go the opposite of time: **space**. You will travel by crossing dimensions… but I'm sure you already know what it's like, seeing that you traveled with that woman, Rosalina. Phendrana is a location in Tallon IV, a planet of the Chozo. It is a cold place with fearsome predators and other technology you may not recognize. If you go there, you will find the Sage of Midlife, **Sabrina** the Chilly."

"You're telling us to go to _another planet_?!" Daisy asks, glancing towards the Moon. "What if we're too late?"

"Not my problem. Luckily for you, Sabrina is a better fighter than my Sage of Midlife, so she won't get eaten by monsters so easily… maybe!"

Isfury disappears once more. Gardevoir reappears with a regretful face…

…

**Daisy Cruiser, Leaving the Island (Night 1)**

Saying their farewells to Donkey and Diddy as they return to Daisy Cruiser, Lucas, Daisy, and Gardevoir sail off in the dead of night. No one in the party had any idea how to get to Phendrana.

Suddenly, a teleportation spell was enveloping in front of the party! The party prepared themselves, thinking Isfury was responsible for this… but…

A young witch emerges from it, looking quite hurt.

"A-Ashley!" Lucas was astonished.

Ashley was breathing hard. "Ugh… now where am I? …! L-Lucas?!"

…

Oddly enough, Ashley was somehow teleported away from the House of the Dead. It wasn't her to teleported herself away… she said it felt like a psychic energy that brought her to the Daisy Cruiser, but neither Lucas nor Gardevoir teleported Ashley.

Ashley's health was restored on the cruiser, and she is introduced to Daisy and Gardevoir. Lucas tells Ashley about Celestial and Isfury, and the falling Moon.

"We... have to travel by space to find the next sage..." Lucas looks down with doubt. "If only Rosalina was here..."

"That's… lame," Ashley spoke with eyes glimmering with hatred. "Having to obey your enemy to avoid drastic measures…"

The party was stumped. How can they go to the Metroid Dimension?

"...I have an idea," Ashley smiled only slightly. "Let's go to Diamond City."

…

**Diamond Taxi, Diamond City (Morning 2)**

After a brief break in the Daisy Cruiser, Ashley leads everyone to Diamond City, making it Lucas and Daisy's first times being here. Ashley suggested that they visit the fast and furr-ious Diamond Taxi duo, Dribble and Spitz, distinguishing for their affinity of space.

The weather was nice once again, so Dribble and Spitz were in a good mood. When Ashley approached them, they look at her in shock.

"Woah! It's the witch girl, no?" Dribble spoke. "Looks like yer back in one piece! Everyone was worried about you ever since that ghost girl attacked you!"

"A ghost girl?" Lucas turns toward Ashley.

"…Anna attacked me one night, so I fled Diamond City in search for you," Ashley spoke. "It seems that the others took care of her while Isfury captured me."

"Yep, there's no sign of any vengeful ghosts here!" Spitz replied.

"…E-Enough about me," Ashley spoke. "I need you two to take us to space immediately."

"Does it have something to do with that cool-looking rock in the sky?" Spitz pointed up.

"The Moon?" Lucas cocks his head. "Yes… we need to get to space… and Ashley thinks that you can… um… help us."

Dribble looked excited, and he and Spitz went immediately in the cab. "I'm on it! Where to?"

"The Metroid dimension," Ashley nodded. "Our destination is the planet, Tallon VI, at Phendrana."

Dribble looks up the planet in his science fiction magazines. "Aha, got it! Huh? It's taking place at another dimension! That's a long trip, no?"

"Ya know we can't go that far!" Spitz shakes his head.

"B-But it's an emergency!" Lucas cried.

"Hate to bribe you guys like this, but do you need lotsa cash to convince the two of you?" Daisy pulls out a couple of riches that made Dribble and Spitz's eyes bug out.

"G-Get ready for a bumpy ride! We're heading to Tallon VI!"

"Woo-hoo! We're gonna strike it rich today, Dribble!" Spitz beamed. "Bless this day! Oh, and Ashley! Red was crying for you since you left! Don't you wanna let him know you're okay?"

"That can wait," Ashley spoke, flatly.

The cabbies were a hasty duo, but it was necessary. Time is a precious recourse, and going to another dimension takes great patience, especially when an apocalypse will soon destroy the world…

"To the far reaches of space!"

"Yoo-hoo! YUPPEE!"

"I like these guys' enthusiasm!" Daisy giggles. "How come you're not very excited, Ashley?"

"I… I don't know if I can ever be cheerful as long that horrid thing remains in the sky…" Lucas spoke, timidly.

As the cabbies drove, their eyes were fixated upon the Moon that was about to crush the world. The party sighs and shakes their heads.

"At least they seem fascinated…" Lucas looks down. "I'm scared out of my wits."

…

**Far Reaches of Space**

As the six characters rode out within the intergalactic taxi vehicle, Ashley turns to Lucas. "…Lucas. Did you know that Nocube is captured by the ghosts?"

"O-Oh, no! We have to save him!" Lucas panics, but Ashley settles him down.

"Calm down. Maybe that Isfury is lying. I don't know. But Nocube will…"

"Be fine?! But Ashley, he was the one who killed Princess Elaine! What do you think they could possibly do to him now?!"

"…Nocube…"


	28. The Army of Ghosts

**?**

I was sent to a strange place. I couldn't describe where it was… it looked twisted like the World of Drawcia. Was I… going to die here?

"This is the inside of an object of calamity known as the **Moon**," Celestial said, as if reading my mind.

An… object of calamity? Have I really been taken to the moon?! I look around to see all sorts of spectral creatures collaborating with Celestial… so it's not just the Sunrise Boos.

There are so many… did all of this happen because I _erased_ Elaine?

"Lady… Celestial," a voice I heard spoke out. It was… a Litwick.

"You wish to speak to me about him?" Celestial spoke. "Because you met him before? Do as you wish… he is to stay here forever."

I didn't understand what Celestial was planning to do with me. I was preparing for the worst, but none of the ghosts are attacking me with malice. Why…? I'm responsible for-

"I've heard what you did to Princess Elaine," Litwick spoke. "She saved me… or rather, her people did. My world suddenly fell into the abyss of the earth, and I was spared along with my family. Everyone else… did not survive."

That… that sounds a lot like me!

"But… none of that matters. Not only will we create a new world for everyone to die with peace, I meet you! It must be… fate."

"What… do you mean?"

"I think you are cute," Liwtick spoke again. "Even though you're not a ghost like me, I feel a special bond between us."

"A… special bond."

"Yes… maybe you were sent here to see me. I feel fortunate to have met you in Elaine's fortress. Now… we can be together."

"T-Together?!"

"Yes… together, we will save this world. A …world of peace."

…

Going somewhere higher in the device known as the 'Moon', Litwick leads me to some other Poke'mon. I didn't think there would be monsters like me joining Elaine's cause. Liwtick introduces me to them. They were a Gengar, a Froslass, and a Chimecho.

"We were destined to meet," Litwick said to me, once more. "We were… destined to change this world."

"Litwick… will you tell me why you are siding yourself with Princess Elaine and Celestial?" I asked.

"I told you… she saved me. Elaine's people, and now I'm in her debt. And now she is gone, I shall serve Lady Celestial."

"…"

"And… I also made a promise to my family," Litwick looks down with determination. "I wanted to rid the world of its pointless evil and violence, and purge it into a new world of happiness. I thought of this even before I joined the **Ghost Army**."

"…Ghost Army?"

"Oh, that's just something that we've call each other. We're all supernaturals, after all. I'm sure fleshings would never want to assist our cause… maybe even you."

"So… you hate the living, Litwick?"

"No… not really. Humans always have very tasty souls, so I find no reason for me to hate them. But Elaine and Celestial have spoken ill of them, which made us see them as a bad people."

"I… I see. Everyone who disturbs the dead… are the enemy. The parasites of this world."

"Truer words have never been spoken," the Froslass said. "Those are the exact words that Elaine told us."

"…"

"If you don't mind me changing the subject, may I ask _what _are you?"

"Huh?" I look at Froslass with confusion.

"Your body is a Cubone, but your presence… is far away. It's as if you're a ghost. Who are you?"

"So… this is no ordinary Cubone, then" the Chimecho said. "No wonder he must have defeated Elaine!"

"Ah, yes… I can explain-"

"And your presence may be far away," Froslass continues, "but it's very powerful. You are no ordinary Poke'mon. You… may not even be a Poke'mon at all."

The other Poke'mon gasp, Litwck being the most shocked. I look down, feeling ostracized.

"Don't say mean things to Nocube!" Litwick yells at Froslass.

"Those comments were not meant to hurt him," Froslass said. "I'm just being wary. This is Elaine's killer, after all. If you don't mind, I will continue to observe you for a while. If I see that you are not dangerous, all hostilities will be removed from me." Froslass disappears.

"Don't worry about her, Nocube, was it?" Gengar spoke. "Froslass has a warm heart, ironic how that sounds now. I think she'll warm up to you, since you don't seem like a bad Poke'mon!"

"Wha…? But… Celestial said I was a-"

"There is always a time where one redeems themselves," Chimecho chimes. "You don't have to prove your sincerity now, but…"

Liwtick's flame went really big all of a sudden. "So… so none of you trust Nocube?!"

Of course they don't trust me, Litwick. I'm something to fear… something known as a _player_, and the murderer of their leader. I was always ostracized in my life… until I met Lucas. But being shunned because I'm not from this world… it's just not fair. I can't do anything about it…


	29. Phendrana Drifts

**The Ride**

No matter how many times they flew to space, the cabbies were fascinated. Unfortunately, Lucas and the others won't know how close the dreaded Moon will approach the surface. Lucas wondered if other planets like Tallon VI would suffer the same fate from the Moon. But it didn't matter to him- billions of lives would perish if they let the Moon continue to fall.

"Look at that, Spitz!" Dribble gestures to the empty space. "Look how... realistic the stars are."

"It's beautiful!" Spitz nodded. "So _this_ is the Metroid dimension 9-Volt's been blabbering about! It's a big contrast to our world!"

Lucas looks out the window, fascinated by the many stars in outer space. He gently grabs Ashley's hand. "Wow... you have to admit this is... quite breathtaking, right Ashley?"

Ashley looks away, "Hmph. Maybe if Nocube were here…"

"Are we close to Phendrana?" Daisy asks.

"Whaddaya mean? We're already here!"

Outside the window, damp clouds covered the cab until it was replaced by blizzards, making the inside unbearably cold.

…

**Phendrana Drifts**

Approaching the snow-blanketed mountains of Tallon VI, the taxi flies in a crevice to find an area safe from the storms. This was the drop-out spot; near an elevator to another section of Tallon VI.

The party exits the cab the little thinking, and bringing in their surroundings. Heavy snow obstructed entry to the outside of the crevice. It was impossible not to shiver.

However, the cold was actually the least of the party's concern. Lucas suddenly falls to the ground and coughs crazily, clutching his chest. His face was turning pale…

"Lucas!" Ashley reaches for him. "What happened?! Are you ill?"

"…Air… depleting…" Gardevoir spoke telepathically to Ashley, and she suffered the same fate as Lucas.

"Ah! Without Rosalina around, Lucas can't breathe in space!" Ashley shakes her head.

"Quick! Take 'em back to the car!" Daisy cries out.

…

Lucas and Gardevoir slowly regained to their former selves and became less pale, finally able to breathe again, though in a limited space.

"Uh… I don't feel…" Lucas struggles to get up.

"…Still yourself, Lucas," Ashley spoke. "You're safe in here… I-I think…"

"Oh, yeah… Rosalina allowed me to breathe in outer space in our journey against Elaine. I've gotten so used to it, I hadn't given a second thought about the lack of oxygen!"

"Wait… so Lucas and Gardevoir can't breathe in space?!" Daisy cocks her head. "That's crazy! How come? I'm sure Mario could venture out in outer space as long as he wants!"

"Ooh! I know! I know!" Spitz waves his hand. "I read an article called 'Literally Breathtaking' Volume #47!" Spitz points towards Lucas and Gardevoir. "You said that these individuals don't come from the Mushroom Kingdom and the like, right? So maybe things are different with them in the realm of space. Hmm… sorry about getting you into this mess, kid."

"That's… totally lame," Ashley ponders. "Does that mean… you can't come with me, Lucas?"

"I… guess so," Lucas said, sadly. "I wish… it didn't have to be this way. I'll be so worried about you…"

Ashley started to blush and couldn't look at Lucas's eyes. Daisy, Dribble, and Spitz look at each other in a snide way.

"You don't need to worry about us, Lucas!" Daisy said. "Sure, this is a challenge we've never done before, but if you have faith in us, I'll know we'll get it done! We'll find Sabrina!"

"Yes... but... I don't want you two to go alone! What if something happens?!"

Spitz face-palms. "Ugh... I can't bear to look at this anymore, Dribble! We've seen situations like these, but this one is dire, no? Hey, kid! If you're so worried about them, you can just stay in my cab and we'll follow 'em. Sound like a deal?"

"You'd… do that for us?"

"Sure, I won't charge ya! It might get us into trouble, but no worries! You're trying to stop that giant asteroid up in the sky, right? Then we're in this together!"

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Daisy nods, and everyone else does the same as well. Except Ashley.

…

**Phendrana Drifts**

Lucas and Gardevoir accompanied Dribble and Spitz in their lukewarm cab, but theie hearts suffered when they saw Daisy and Ashley outside in the shivering weather, looking for the Sage of Midlife. Daisy and Ashley also willed themselves to protect any monsters from attacking them or the cab.

"I hear something coming!" Daisy looks around. Right on cue, two Baby Sheegoths emerged and attacked.

Daisy summons her crystal glove. "What are those things? They're huge! And they look durable, too! How can we get them out our way?"

Ashley takes out a spellbook, relying of her magical spells to fell the beasts. The Baby Sheegoths fired a barrage of ice chunks at the party, while Ashley retaliates with a Lava Spuds spell. The huge contrast with the spell and the environment caused an explosion harming the Baby Sheegoths. Ashley casted a more powerful Fire spell to finish them off, but the aliens attack her.

"Watch out!" Daisy protected Ashley, though she was on the verge of getting herself snapped in half. Ashley finished casting an Afterburner spell- summoning a flamethrower magical spell to fell the beasts!

"…This won't be a cakewalk," Ashley states nonchalantly.

…

**Canyon**

In a narrow canyon, Shriekbats hanging on the ceiling almost hit the cab, but Ashley was able to sense their presence and defeat them. To make matters worse, a roar that shook the canyon startles the party.

An adult Sheegoth appears… there was no way to advance without taming it first.

"Ugh…," Ashley was about to collapse. "I feel… tired."

"Ashley!" Daisy cried in response. The cab parked by them.

"What's going on?!" Lucas asked them.

"Ashley's getting exhausted..." Daisy said. "We should take a break."

The Sheegoth charges at the cab. Daisy and Ashley quickly climb into the cad as it flies away.

…

Inside the cab, Lucas heals Ashley with a Lifeup PSI.

"Oh, man..." Daisy said. "We have to hurry and see if that sage, Sabrina, is doing alright..."

"Yeah…" Lucas nodded. "I know this isn't easy, but... we have to wait for Ashley."

Ashley regained consciousness a few minutes later. In the blink of an eye, she insisted on going back outside, but Lucas stops her. "No, Ashley! You can't go out! Aren't you still weak?"

"…Lucas," Ashley replies with a sinister look. "Don't _ever_ call me that again! _Nothing_ is too strong for me. And besides, we have to get rid of that thing, so let me use my magic on it."

"O-Okay...," Lucas looks down, worriedly.

"…And Daisy..." Ashley looks away from her. "Thanks for... helping me earlier. This doesn't mean that we're friends though."

"Aww, that's so sad," Daisy made a silly face. "I thought we were getting along back there. Is there something wrong with me? Is that it?"

"…You talk too much," Ashley spoke as she left the cab, making Daisy shrug towards the others.

…

Ashley stands up against the Sheegoth's ice breath. Ashley begins casting a powerful spell at the Sheegoth, but an ice chunk hits her. Daisy summons crystals to emerge from the ground, making it flinch.

Ashley throws her spell high in the air… it turned into the most powerful Fire spell: Dragon's Tounger. An inferno appears and wraps Ashley within it until she turned into a huge, serpentine dragon. As a dragon, Ashley fires her horrendous, fiery breath at the Sheegoth until it was no more.

"That was awesome!" Daisy commented.

"What a powerful attack…" Gardevoir says to herself. "Maybe we _will_ be ready to fight **Celestial** when the time comes…"

…

**Sage of Midlife**

At long last! Sabrina, the **Sage of Midlife**, was in sight! In a huge crater, she was fighting one of Isfury's other illusions. Daisy and Ashley came to support her.

Sabrina was indeed what Isfury said she was- a Chilly, a snowman creature from Dream Land. Along with her attire, she also wore a unique, purple hat. Ashley could feel the presence of magic from her.

"Oh, thank you, Mother Earth!" Sabrina cries out when she saw Ashley, Daisy and the cab coming for her. "Finally, help has arrived! Please help me take down this shameless cur!"

Isfury's second illusion was a creation _very _out of place in Phendrana. It was a male mermaid with long, flowing, pale blue hair and a half-fish body.

"Ohohohoho… so you are the ones Isfury told me about," said the merman. "I am the loveliest merman of all… call me **Coast**. Would you like to come a little closer, so we can know much more about each other?"

"I know you quite well enough from this battle!" Sabrina replies. "Don't try to seduce me with your hideous looks, male siren!"

"I wonder if this guy is aware he's a puppet," Daisy said, with a hint of pity in her voice. "This guy might be yucky, but it still makes me sad that we have to steal one's life, whether they be real or not…"

Hearing what Daisy said, Gardevoir looks down sullenly.

…

**BOSS: Merman Coast**

Coast the Merman started the battle with a very unusual attack. He uses a move called **Sweet Nothings**, which causes a strange status effect known as **Charm** to his foe. The attack came in the form of a flirtatious heart that strikes Sabrina. Once the heart explodes in front of her, she becomes infatuated with Coast!

"…That snowman is under a Charm statue effect," Ashley explains. "She's fallen in love with that siren against her will. Even healing magic can't recover this dreadful statue effect."

"Huhohoho… you know your stuff, witchy girl," Coast tosses his hair in the blizzard wind. "Age, gender, species… it doesn't matter! Anyone who is struck by my _Sweet Nothings_ attack will fall head over heels in love with my illegally-charming looks."

"How could you do something so horrible?!" Daisy turns her arm into a crystal.

Ashley casts a _Lava Spuds_ spell at Coast, but he retaliates with a _Broth _spell. Watery spheres overpowered Ashley's magic, and the spells disintegrated.

Coast attacks with an Ice spell, _Hailstorm_. Four ice crystals attack Ashley, Daisy and Sabrina.

Daisy was trying to close in on Coast, but Ashley and Coast's magical melee made it hard to approach them. Ashley casts a _Thunder_ spell on Coast, which seemed to hurt his Water-elemental body a lot!

"It looks like Ashley's winning!" Lucas's eyes lit up with glee.

"Don't think I'll be a pushover…" Coast mutters as he casts a stronger Water spell, _Plume Edge_. A bunch of geysers appear from the earth of Phendrana and attacks with water, which quickly froze.

"Look out!" Dribble cried as he drove his companions away from danger.

"Naughty boy. Don't worry about your little friends."

"…Don't look at Lucas, you piece of trash…" Ashley's eyes lit up with flames. She begins to cast a more powerful spell that would surely fell the merman at last- a _Thoron_ spell! Powerful lightning magic blasts from Ashley's hands, electrocuting the merman until he couldn't take any more.

Coast still was not done with his shamelessness. He begins casting another spell, but a bunch of Sheegoths appear around the crater battlefield!

"Uh, oh!" Spitz cries. "Looks like that huge alien had some friends!"

Coast began to comment on the rampaging aliens. "Ugh! Unsightly! Bunch of wretches in this beautifully, secluded planet… I should make all of you fall in love with my fabulous looks!"

All the Sheegoths were provoked by Coast onslaught towards them, but he was eventually outnumbered by their savagery. After freezing him with icy breath, they ram and crush him... causing a horrifying death.

"Yes! That illusion is gone at last!" Sabrina cheers without any sympathy. "Now we can leave!"

Isfury suddenly appears on a stalagmite, "I don't think so! I won't let you escape here alive!"

"Wh-what?" Lucas gasped from inside the cab. "But we did what you told us!"

Isfury ignores Lucas and spots Ashley. "So this is where you went, witch girl! Now that you have that boy by your side, it's gonna be tougher to take your life. I don't know how you managed to escape Bongo Bongo's clutches, but can you really live through this?!"

The psudeo-zombie girl grabs her humongous belt-whip, and makes a loud, snapping noise with it. The Sheegoths were completely irritated by the loud noise, but it seems that Isfury already disappeared…

"My master really plans to kill us all here…!" Sabrina seethed. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Right as rain!" Daisy nodded. The party enters inside the cab with Sabrina on top of it due to the lack of room. Dribble drives everyone quickly out from the scene.

…

**Far Reaches of Space**

Daisy and Ashley were gasping and out of breath, while the others cheered for what they accomplished. The teammates were returning to Diamond City alive along with the Sage of Midlife.

"Let's go back to your world," Sabrina calls from the top of the cab. "Surely the master will acknowledge that you passed her second trial."

"Isfury…" Gardevoir looks out the window. "Even I can't grasp what goes on in her demented mind."

"I can't believe she did that!" Lucas agrees. "She… was really trying to end our lives. I still feel a little bad for what happened to that fish-man…"

"…Why do we have to obey that worm-filled corpse?" Ashley looks out to the window. "…I hate her."

"Still, I don't think it would be wise to fight her," Gardevoir shook her head. "We need her to stop the Moon from falling. Hopefully, we can complete her tasks for us as soon as possible."

"I'm going to be sick if we have to go to space again…" Lucas felt a little nauseous…

…

**Diamond City**

Just as the party lands at Diamond City, the WarioWare crew was waiting for them to land. Dribble and Spitz allowed everyone to come out.

"…Mr. Wario...?" Ashley mutters. "…And… everyone else?"

"ASHLEY!" Red embraces her. "Ashley, Ashley, ASHLEY! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Red… you're okay…"

"I'm so glad you're back in one piece, Ashley!" Penny spoke with a giddy voice. "By the way, if you have been in space, then you wouldn't happen to know what that huge asteroid is in the sky?"

"That's the **Moon**," Daisy gets out the car.

"Whaaa…? _Daisy_?" Wario spoke in surprise. "What are you doin' here?"

"I've been dragged into this mess, too!" Daisy winks. "And why are you lazing around? You should help us stop that Moon from falling on all of us!"

"Yes… the Sunrise Boos haven't given up on destroying everything," Lucas spoke.

"So those mean ghosts are back?" Kat crossed her arms.

"B-but... we already defeated them!" Ana shrugs.

"That girl, Isfury, and their leader… known as Celestial," Lucas thought out loud. "We need to make sure that Moon doesn't fall!"

"Spirits of the dead are trying to destroy this world?" Orbulon asked. "Troubling news… I should help out anyway I can…"

Suddenly, a magical circle appears, spreading darkness around. Isfury appears again! Her appearance caught everyone in surprise, but Gardevoir was able to disappear from her gaze again.

"Not you again!" Daisy confronts her.

"Master…" Sabrina spoke. "I did as you asked."

"So this is Isfury?" Mona asked. "The one responsible for that creepy Moon in the sky?"

"Congratulations on saving the Sage of Midlife, fleshings," Isfury spoke. "I'll tell you what your next task is. But first…"

Sabrina had a sad look on her face as she walked over to Isfury. "Yes, master…"

"Huh? What are you planning to do with her?!" Lucas reaches out.

"That's none of your business," Isfury spoke as she commanded Sabrina to disappear within the magic circle. Lucas had no doubt that the Sage of Rebirth is within it as well.

"Your next task takes place in... a favorable place called **Luigi's Mansion**. Luigi, the shadow of the heroic plumber, has cleansed the mansion from all the ghosts who fallen there. But... under the basement of the mansion... dark horrors await. The **Sage of Decease** is in the basement, and you must rescue her. Goodbye, Lucas. You're very good listening to my commands. I expected Phendrana Drifts to be your end..."

Isfury disappears once more...

…

"So that chick and another ghost girl are responsible for this chaos?" 9-Volt asked. "Sounds like trouble! I wonder if we can do anything about the Moon. It's not like the Four Giants are here to stop it!"

"You and your video games, 9-Volt..." Penny spoke. "But anyway, I hope you are safe in your journey, Ashley and Lucas."

"Ashley... I... I..." Red said, very meekly.

"…Good-bye, Red," Ashley turns her back. "I will see you once more after I blow that Isfury to smithereens."

"NO! I'm coming with you!" Red shouted. "I can't leave you in danger again!"

"Have you already forgotten, Red? Nothing is too strong for me."

"B-but... remember that time when you came home and cried? I... want to protect you so you don't have to go through anything like that again!"

Ashley looks away.

"Ashley…! Please! Take me with you!"

"_Fine_. Do as you wish. Just this time."

"Thank you! Thank you, Ashley!"

"Welcome aboard, Red!" Daisy says. "If we're done with everything in Diamond City, who's ready to go to my sweeties's mansion?"

Nobody cheers to Daisy's response.

"Oh, come on! I thought all of you were piped up!"


	30. The House of the Dead

**Forever Forest**

With Red in the party, the team of five head to the Mushroom Kingdom after saying their farewells to Wario and his cronies. A haunted forest near Toad Town was said to lead to the mysterious manor known as **Luigi's Mansion**. It was very easy for one to lose their way in Forever Forest, but Daisy led her team through the forest as if she knew the place. A mansion was in view.

"That's Luigi's Mansion!" Red cheers. "We found it already?!"

"...I dunno, actually..." Daisy said. "Didn't Isfury say that Luigi already rid the mansion from ghosts?"

"…She's could be lying," Ashley said, hatefully.

The Mansion that was ahead was filled with Boos.

"Oh, no! We shouldn't get too close to them!" Lucas mistook the regular Boos for the Sunrise Boos.

"But that zombie girl said that we have to go inside, and rescue that Sage!" Red said. "This place should be a cakewalk- after all, Ashley and I _live_ in a haunted mansion!"

…

**Lady Bow's Boo House**

The interior of the mansion had many Boos inside, making Lucas paranoid. However, none of them seemed to harm the visitors.

"You can relax," Gardevoir says to Lucas. "These ghosts are not affiliated with Celesial. Even though, this shocks me as well. I thought all the supernaturals in every world would fight for a world of unparalleled peace."

"Destroying the world doesn't bring peace at all," Ashley disagrees with Elaine's goals entirely.

"This place gives the creeps," Daisy said. "I can't believe Luigi's Mansion tuened out like this once more…"

"At least it's better than Phendrana Drifts…" Lucas spoke.

A Boo dressed like a gentleman appeared suddenly, greeting the party with a shriek that made the less brave teammates jump in surprise.

"What brings you to Lady Bow's residence?"

"Lady Bow?" Daisy cocks her head. "Who's that supposed to be? This mansion is full of Boos!"

"If you came to confront us about that asteroid in the sky, do not blame Lady Bow for such abysmal actions," Bootler spoke with disdain. "We do not cooperate ourselves with the passed leader of the Sunrise Boos at **Cavi Cape**. 'Tis a shame the fair lady met an unfortunate end, so I heard."

"I'm… We're sorry for disturbing you," Lucas said. "So… are you saying this isn't Luigi's Mansion."

"Correct, young sir. You stand before Lady Bow's residence, uninvited. I must ask that you leave immediately. If I tell you where the mansion of the hero's brother is, will you leave the premices?"

"Ugh… how do people around here not remember Luigi's name?" Daisy shakes her head. "Anyway, yeah, we'll take your deal on. Let's get out here."

…

Bootler leads the party throughout Forever Forest, which gotten progressively scarier at each turn. Bootler stops in front of a dead tree and gestures to it.

"Surely, this tree with the L-mark on it leads you to the cleansed mansion of Master Mario's brother," Bootler nods. "It is on the other side of this forest, bathed by light. I'd prefer it if you continue on without my supervision."

"Sure, thanks!" Daisy nods back. "You've been a big help! Thank you, Mister Boo!"

"Thank you for your help," Lucas bowed, and Bootler returns it.

…

**Luigi's Mansion**

The purged Luigi's Mansion was ahead in all its glory- ghost-free and brimming with light. Lucas and the others look around in amazement.

"Wow!" Lucas runs up to the gate. "So is this where Luigi lives?"

"Nope, he still lives with Mario," Daisy shrugs. "We use this place for whenever we're having a sports tournament, like at the Koopa Beach. This place is pretty much barren."

"…What a waste," Ashley darkens her expression. "You could put good use with a building like this. It's big enough to raise a family! …And using them for my potions."

Daisy blushes. "A... family?"

…

**Inside**

Luigi's Mansion was beautiful. It was hard for the party to believe that it used to be overrun by ghosts. Everyone explores around the foyer as if they were in an otherworldly place. Daisy searches for the basement and talks like a nagging wife.

"Hmmm… so _this_ is Sweetie Pie's mansion! I can't believe he didn't fulfill his promise when he said he'd show this place to me head to toe! Oh, yeah… that's because the day he promised me he got dragged into that 'journey in Rougeport where he met some floozy named Éclair' nonsense... I'll have to make him spill the beans about that story… and _make him eat it back up_!"

The other teammates abandoned Daisy and continued to search for the Sage of Decease. It felt as if this place hasn't been touched for years. Why would Isfury say that there are hidden horrors in this place?

Avoiding the stairs that lead upward, the teammates search for the basement. There were many rooms in Luigi's Mansion… but with no help from the hissing Daisy, the party searches around the mansion like lost rats. After a while, the stairs that led downward were found. The hallway in the basement led to a total of four… no, _five_ rooms in the basement. After more exploring, it turns out that the Secret Altar room had something suspicious to it.

"I wonder if that Sage is around here…" Red looks around. Just as he said that- stepping on a certain tile caused a small earthquake in the mansion, making some stairs appear. It lead down to a deeper area of the mansion that lingered with the smell of blood…

"Maybe the **Sage of Decease** is down here..." Daisy mutters. "What a... suitable place."

"Are you scared?" Red mocked.

"Well... I guess so! I don't venture out as much as Luigi or Mario… heck, even Peach!"

"We'll protect you, Daisy," Lucas said, unexpectedly. Ashley rolls her eyes to herself…

…

**The House of the Dead**

The team continued down the stairs... and a horrifying sight contrasted Luigi's Mansion! Blood-stained brick walls, guillotines, scythes and dark foes were everywhere. Ashley looked around as if she recognized it.

"This is... the **House of the Dead**!"

"You know this place, Ashley?"

"Do you remember what I told you, Lucas? This is where Isfury took me when I was fleeing from Anna. A huge monster made of shadow exists at the depths of this place."

"A sh-shadow monster?" Red raised his ears.

"Isfury called it a **Bongo Bongo**. It almost sucked up my life force if I wasn't teleported out of there."

"Are you familiar with this place?" Daisy asked.

"…No. I'll also mention another monster besides the shadow beast. It's a monster that controls severed hands to do its bidding."

"S-Scary…" Red spoke, making Daisy snicker after his snide comment.

"I still think you should lead us through this place," Daisy says to Ashley. "I have nary a clue that something like this would be beneath Luigi's Mansion…"

"I'm scared..." Lucas looks down. "But... maybe if we go through this together... it won't be so frightening."

"Heh. Pretty good idea!"

Ashley thought to herself, recalling the time when Isfury took her to this temple. All this time, she was under Luigi's Mansion, of all places? No… it couldn't be… something was off.

…

**B2**

Every room was associated with death... Deciding whether Phendrana Drifts of this place was more worse was tough to decide. An unsuspicious, spherical-shaped room was up ahead . Daisy took the lead, but suddenly, a huge cut appears on her face! She shrieks in pain.

"Daisy!"

"Ugh... Ow, that hurt…!" Daisy steps back from the room a little bit and sits down, checking her wound that appeared unexpectedly.

"What happened? Did something… hit you in the head?"

"I dunno... I guess? It felt like a sword cutting my head... but I didn't see anything..."

Ashley pondered a bit, observing the cut on Daisy's head. She throws one of her old spellbooks across the room. It suddenly got sliced in half!

"What's going on?" Red asked. "That book… it got sliced into baloney!"

Ashley takes out a dark-colored tome. A red aura surrounds her, and she yells, "_Shiekah Lens_"!

Ashley's eyes had a red-pinkish color. This was the spell that she used to locate Bongo Bongo. Ashley looks for the object that attacked Daisy and looked horrified.

"Ashley! What's wrong?"

"…There's an invisible object! It's some kind of device that spins around with scythes..."

"Yeowch! So _that's_ what is was!" Daisy said. "I don't see if anywhere. Are you sure it's invisible?"

"…Of course," Ashley spoke. "This place is booby-trapped with many invisible traps. I used a spell called _**Shiekah Lens**_, which allows me to see invisible objects."

"Amazing!" Gardevoir replies. "Even I could not sense a presence there. We will put our faith to you, Ashley."

"There's nothing to worry," Ashley turns to her teammates. "If I cast the spell on you, surely you can see invisible objects as well. But this spell is limited."

Ashley casts her _Shiekah Lens_ spell. It felt weird to everyone as their eyes began to see everything in a red-pinkish color. Now everyone could see the invisible device. It looked like two Grim Reapers swinging two scythes in a merry-go-round style. Nothing so merry about that!

"This is great!" Red nodded. "Now we can go deeper in this place, and see stuff we normally can't!"

The party dodges the device and continued ahead.

…

**B3**

The next room was filled with ReDeads, but they look different compared to the ones from the Earth Temple. Nevertheless, the team tried their best to avoid them. Another room was ahead, except that it wasn't drenched in blood. It was a dirty tomb with white hands sticking up from the ground with long arms.

"Here it is," Ashley spoke with a warning voice. "A monster known as **Dead Hand** is right under beneath us..."

"Y-You mean r-right now?" Lucas quivered.

"Yes. But it will stay underground, as long as we don't touch the floating hands."

However, there was no way to advance beyond the dirty tomb as a barred door blocked the way… was the Dead Hand guarding it? The hands couldn't reach the party, so Dead Hand itself appeared from the ground. Lucas, Red, and even Daisy scream in horror. It looked hungry for flesh.

"What a shock!" Daisy fell backwards. "That's one scary zombie! There's… blood stained all around it!"

"Eeeek!" Red flees, but runs into the wall.

"Focus pocus, everyone," Ashley said. "Stay away from the floating hands, or else you will be exposed.

Daisy attacks the Dead Hand with her crystal arm, but it was like punching a brick wall... or even harder than that! Not only was it resistant against Ashley's magic, but it had a tremendous defense enveloping it, too!

"My psychic isn't working on this horrifying creature…" Gardevoir spoke. "Surely there must be some kind of weakness to this thing… we cannot stay in this room!"

Red shrieks, as everyone wasn't paying attention to him. He was captured by one of the hands and was muzzled. Dead Hand goes after its helpless prey, which was Red. It crept towards him slowly, but there was no way to stop it.

Lucas runs toward Dead Hand without thinking. He blocks Dead Hand with his body, but he was bitten by Dead Hand's massive jaw. Lucas falls painfully to the floor.

"Lucas!" everyone else cries out.

The hand that captured Red slowly sends him even closer to Dead Hand's jaw. Ashley's eyes turned red with rage and uses powerful magic. She casts the ultimate Wood spell, Cactus Crush. Six giant cactus balls appear from seeds below the ground and crush Dead Hand, but the spell still had no effect.

"Even that didn't make it budge…!" Daisy spoke, horrified.

Dead Hand devours the tantalized Red, while Lucas is unable to stand up. The situation was grave, but Daisy refused to give up, and she jumps behind Dead Hand and hitting it with her crystal arm. It still had no effect; the blow harmed Daisy more than it hurt the zombie. However, it had a different reaction when its hideous face has been struck. It flinches and retreats under the ground.

"It's not done, yet," Gardevoir spoke. "I can still sense its presence beneath the ground. It's still trying to find a way to attack Red."

Dead Hand emerges, with its head up at the ceiling, making it impossible to hit it from the surface. Magic won't make it budge, either…

Daisy tries hard to look for an opening. As it lowers its head towards Red and Lucas, it seemed to be vulnerable. Daisy tosses a huge blow from her crystal arm into Dead Hand, and it was knocked to the wall. The hand releases Red while Gardevoir carries Lucas out with her psychokinesis before Dead Hand resurrects itself. Somehow, the caged door was no longer barricaded, as Dead Hand was weakened, and the team escapes.

…

**B4**

"That was… pretty tough…" Daisy tried to catch her breath. "I'm so sorry about that, everyone! Whenever I tried to approach that thing, I felt so… hesitant… even though poor Red was in danger…"

"Um… it's okay," Lucas spoke. "I… don't want to judge anyone when it comes to courage. To be honest… this place scares me a lot. I hope we can find the Sage of Decease soon."

"Thanks to you, I wasn't eaten!" Red exclaims to Daisy.

"Oh, cut it out, you guys," Daisy blushes. "I'm just glad that I could be of help. I'm sure I'm not a veteran like you, Lucas."

The next thing to do was to ride a strange ghost ship to the other side of the temple. It slowly hovered over a bottomless abyss. The party lands on a cliff that leads towards a huge door. It was intimidating to approach it, but they had to go inside deeper. A hole was ahead... the most reasonable thing to do was to fall down it; however, something wasn't right…

"…Something… feels wrong," Ashley said. "Is this a trap?"

"Well, we have the Lens of Truth, so it must be really there!" Daisy replied. "Let's jump in!"

The party leaps into the hole, and it was a longer fall than they expected. A huge, ghastly hand appeared out of nowhere and reaches for its familiar prey.

"I knew it…," Ashley muttered with disdain, as she was the one grabbed by the odd hand.

Everyone except Ashley lands on the ground safely... which appears to be a large, bouncy drum. It contrasted the deadly atmosphere.

"Ashley!" Lucas called, and reaches for her.

The monster that Ashley spoke about, Bongo Bongo, appears. Fortunately, the Lens of Truth was still activated for the team.

"Hey! Keep your dirty mitts off the Great Witch Ashley!" Red shouts. "Let her go or you'll be sorry!"

Lucas fires a PK Love at the left hand, and it drops Ashley. She landed on the drum, unharmed.

"Are you okay, Ashley?"

"…Yes, Lucas. I'm fine…"

Bongo Bongo goes on the offensive by playing music on its huge drum… with the party on it! The huge drum was the only terrain, so the party could only helplessly bounce along with Bongo Bongo's horrifying beat.

"Eeeek!" Lucas cried. "I'm... bouncing in the air! What's going on?"

"Ack! We're on top of a drum!" Daisy acknowledges the drum. "This isn't going to be easy. If that creepy zombie had a weakness, where do you suppose this guy's weak point is?"

Bongo Bongo smashes Red with an open palm. The party decided that it would be best to attack the hands first. Ashley and Lucas fire off their magic and PSI, respectively, towards Bongo Bongo's hands and were weakened. As a last resort, it opens his eye, and rams the party! Everyone was knocked all over the drum.

"Well, attacking his hands didn't hurt him one bit!" Daisy spoke. "I might ram somebody with my head if I found them hurting my hands, I guess!"

The party targets Bongo Bongo itself, but nothing seemed to happen. Gardevoir then tells the party that they should attack Bongo Bongo's eye.

"The… eye?" Red cocks his head. "Oh! There was something red on that guy's face! Is that what you meant?"

The eye opens again, and Bongo Bongo tried to ram the party. Magic and PSI only made little effect, but it at least worked better than the Dead Hand.

"I'm sure we got this in the bag!" Daisy said. "He's flinching! Now's our chance!"

Using their best attacks, the party gangs up on Bongo Bongo and prevented it from recovering. Soon, it wails in defeat and drowns back into the darkness.

The drum rips in half as the party shrieks and falls inside… with the exception of Gardevoir, who doesn't respond to gravity's call. She slowly descends to see if anyone was hurt from the fall. A catacomb even deeper in the House of the Dead was ahead. Was the **Sage of Decease **beyond there?

…

**The House of the Dead, Deep Basement**

In the far catacombs of Luigi's Mansion... the Sage of Decease was waiting for them. It was a girl dressed in a unique outfit.

"Are you the Sage?" Daisy asked.

"Yes...," the Sage spoke. "I am a Garo Ninja. My ancestors spoke of my significance of this day to come."

"...But you were created by Isfury," Lucas cocks his head. "How can you have ancestors?"

"Y-You're right. Hmm… I wonder if Isfury gave me these strange memories…"

Everyone looks around in confusion as the sage looked at herself in puzzlement.

"…It's not safe to play around here," Ashley spoke. "We need you to get out here, so that Isfury knows that you're alive."

"Ah, yes. I'm vital... to stop the Moon from crashing to the surface. Or else everyone will die."

"You didn't have to put it so darkly, but that's right!" Red said. "Let's just get outta here!"

"Wait. I have something to share with you."

"What?"

"Do you know the reason Mistress Celestial wants to destroy the universe?"

"Umm… no, actually," Lucas spoke. "We never met her… is she just like Elaine?"

"Mistress Celestial believes that the 'bad people' are responsible for everyone who is suffering in this world, including the dead. As you could guess, the 'bad people' are basically everyone who is alive… especially humans. Do _you_ believe that you are a bad person?"

"I… I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about the ghosts' view of us. I guess we are… bad after all… towards the dead and to our own world."

"…I see."

"Nocube… perhaps that was why he was hesitant to confront your leader," Ashley looks down with sadness.

"So... that's why your leader and that mummy girl we saw at Diamond City want the world to be destroyed?" Red raised an eyebrow. "That's… pretty stupid! I used to live in the Underwhere, and I've never heard things about disturbing the sleep of the dead!"

"…Maybe the world itself is becoming even worse to this day," Ashley looks down. "So much… that the dead tries to find means to stop it."

"...But why do they have to destroy the world? We all live in it, and share the peace!"

"_Temporary _peace."

"..."

"She is right," spoke the Sage of Decease. "Celestial and the ghosts had enough to put up with all of you. Even though I know I'm insignificant, I just wanted you to know why Mistress Celestial was doing this... but it seems you already know."

…

**Luigi's Mansion Front Yard (Night 5)**

The fifth night… everyone could feel_ and_ see the Moon coming closer and closer to the surface. Isfury appears again. She takes out the Garo Ninja as if she was a waste of time... the party was more than a little disappointed.

"Would you look at the time? The Moon! Is it going to crash any day now?" Isfury mocks the party. "If you complete **one** more task, then I'll allow you to proceed inside the Moon."

"W-Wait! We have to go _inside_ the Moon?" Lucas edged away. "But why?"

"The Moon is where Celestial and I will fight you- Lucas and Ashley! To see if you really think you can stop Celestial's wishes for a true, peaceful world! And once we kill you, we'll have the Moon crush all!"

"…I figured we would need a reward like that after obeying you from these silly games," Ashley's eyes glow hatefully. "I'll be more than pleased to send you back to the dust of the earth."

Isfury gave Ashley a mutual stare of hatred before telling the final trial. "Go to the realm of fantasy known as **Dream Land**, and you will find an open rift near Kirby's home. As you know, Kirby is the hero of Pop Star, so finding it won't be easy."

"Pop Star may be in another dimension, like Phendrana," Ashley spoke. "Let's go to Diamond Taxi."

Isfury disappears…

…

**Peach's Castle**

The party decided to take a little break at Princess Peach's Castle, since Isfury's commands have made everyone anxious and overwhelmed. Ashley felt something strange... and she went to recluse herself towards the balcony to sense the weird presence. Lucas follows her.

"Ashley? Is something the matter?" Lucas asked.

"Something… is coming," Ashley spoke.

Right on cue, a light caused by psychic teleportation appeared in front of Lucas and Ashley, and they shield their eyes. The one who came out the light was a Chimecho.

"Huh? A… Pokémon?" Lucas spoke.

The Chimecho telepathically communicated with Lucas and Ashley. "Hello. I am Chimecho, and I was the one who teleported you out of the House of the Dead when Isfury attacked you."

"…That was… you?" Ashley replied.

"Yes. I… side myself with Celestial, but… Gardevoir is on your side, correct? So we plan to rebel."

"You're with Princess Elaine?" Lucas asked. "But you're planning to go against her ideals? Now that I think about it… can you tell me why Gardevoir decided to help us? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure myself," Chimecho spoke. "She left her friends in tears, but she didn't tell us anything. We thought she was saddened that Princess Elaine is gone, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I think she doesn't approve of what Celestial plans to do."

"Oh…"

"Lucas, Ashley. I came to you to tell you about your special one. He is in Celestial's grasp."

"You… don't mean…" Ashley mutters. "N-Nocube… has been captured by Celestial?!"

"W-What?!" Lucas said in astonishment. "But he… _he_ was the one who finished of Elaine! He's in trouble!"

"Calm yourself," Chimecho spoke. "Celestial doesn't plan to hurt Nocube… I do not know why. But I can see after meeting him… he is not a bad Pokémon. Or… whatever sort of creature he is."

"What…?"

"Celestial was created to carry out Elaine's wishes, even if it meant the harm of others. But somehow, Nocube was spared from her wrath. He must be very special…"

"Nocube…" Ashley spoke. "You. Pokémon. You… have to take us to him. Now!"

"Sadly, if I take you to Nocube, we will surely be caught by Isfury, and she won't stop the Moon from falling," Chimecho rang sadly. "Do not worry… he is under our protection. Lady Celestial herself commanded me and my friends to take care of him."

"Nocube..."

"This will be the last thing I will tell you, those who side the one who erased Elaine from existence," Chimecho spoke. "If you go to **Plack Beach**, which should be somewhere around this kingdom, you should find a special rift that leads to the **Dream Land**."

Chimecho vanishes without a trace.

…

**Mushroom Kingdom (Morning 6)**

"So you know where to go?" Daisy asked. "We don't have to go to Dribble and Spitz? Okay, then! Let's go! I also told Peach what we're doing to prevent the Moon from falling. She told us 'Good luck!'"

"How very kind of her," Lucas smiles gently.

"…"

Ashley was mute all morning, thinking about Nocube. Him being in her enemies' grasp made her blood boil. She was going to get him back. Surely they don't plan to keep him alive while he's with them.


	31. Devoid Rift

**Plack Beach**

According to Nocube, there was a rift around Plack Beach that leads to Dream Land. The party manages to find it at a rather insignificant place of the beach.

"Alright! Let's get in!" Daisy nods.

Daisy's pep talk was actually necessary for once, because…

…

**The BOTTLE SHIP**

...the party arrives somewhere that none of them recognized.

"…If _this _is Dream Land, then my mansion must be a castle full of pixies and lollipops," Ashley looks around.

"Maybe it's a little farther ahead," Lucas quivered. "I… don't think I'm going to like this place much."

The metallic and frigid hallways were inhabited by aliens that look similar to the ones from Phendrana Drifts. The party manages to defeat them with their powers that defy all logic in this world. But the surprises did not end: as the party enters a large, cylindrical room, a supernatuural creature attacks them!

"What is that?!" Lucas cries. "A… ghost?!"

"…Is that thing even real," Ashley closes her eyes. "Maybe it's another manifestation of Isfury's 'puppets'."

"Well, either way, it's not going to let us through, right?" Daisy does a battle pose.

…

**BOSS: Phantoon**

The mysterious spectral alien looked like a Kraken with a mouth for an eye. It had two tentacles and was able to manipulate ghastly fire.

Phantoon flies around the room, proving to be a moving target that would be tough to hit. It kept on attacking with blue fire that were actually eyeballs of ghostly rage. Ashley casts a Fimbulvter spell, freezing Phantoon in a humongous, frigid crystal. Red chars it with a Fire Ball spell, creating a lot of damage.

This time, Phantoon disappears, but Ashley activates a Sheikah Lens to locate it.

"PK Love!" Lucas uses his PSI to harm Phantoon. It falls down a trench in the room…

"Now's our chance to run away!" Lucas yelled. The party escapes and breaks an ancient door as hard as they could to escape the rift.

…

**Dream Land (Morning 6)**

The peaceful Dream Land was in view! Even though the Moon isn't above Dream Land, the party could feel the earth quaking.

"I can feel the rumbling even from here..." Lucas gulps.

"…The Moon's impact will even destroy Dream Land," Ashley spoke. "Escape is inevitable."

"We have to hurry!" Daisy nods. "But… do anyone of you know where Kirby even _lives_?"

"That is where the next rift Isfury told us to go, yes?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes... let's hope it will turn out that way..." Lucas looks down in doubt.

…

**Meanwhile...**

"...Isfury," Celestial called out. "Why...? Why are you toying with them? Are you trying to provoke those bad people to come here?"

"I'm trying to wear them out," Isfury giggled. "Remember, that boy and witch were known to stop both Anna_ and _Elaine."

"You might make them angry," Celetsial looks down. "What if they kill us? What if they kill _you_?"

Isfury turns to Celestial with a mutually serious look. "Celestial... please worry no more. Unlike those weaklings, Anna and Elaine, we _will _stop these fleshlings who disturbed our world. I promise, Celestial... I will protect you." Isfury looks down. "Once I stop playing with them, I'll kill them and make them dead like us. Those fleshlings will fully understand our pain and suffering."

"Yes... they must realize the errors of their ways," Celestail nodded. "Even if our back is to the wall, our opposition will be stronger..."

Celestial looks at the empty, pale sky. "We must do this... for all the ghosts who gave up. They are counting on us now."

Isfury nods. "Hmmm… you convinced that Cubone to join us, right? The one who killed Elaine?"

"Yes. But worry not. I feel that he truly understands our feelings. However…"

Celestial and Isfury look at each other, a matter relating to Nocube. Judging by the ghost Poke'mon and their reactions, they were hiding something. Nocube… might be helping Lucas and Ashley after all.

"Punish him, if you will," Celestial spoke. "Even though he claims to be unbiased, what matters the most is that _he _willingly chose to be on _our _side."

…

**Kirby's House**

Kirby's house is a white semisphere located at a remote area of plains. The rift was in sight!

"…About time we found it," Ashley says.

With another earthquake, the party hurries inside the white and empty rift.

…

**Devoid Rift**

This place looked a lot similar to Elaine's Fortress. The atmosphere and the sky were empty and ghostly. The only platforms ahead were levitating rubble and ice shards.

The final task that Isfury assigned to them was deep in this ghostly rift…

"This place is dangerous," Gardevoir spoke. "I urge you to be cautious."

"After the places we've went to?" Ashley replies. "I have to reason to fool around.

After some traveling, the team makes it to the final platform. Something appeared before the party. It was the legendary Poke'mon, Kyurem! Why was it here?

Isfury appears again. "So you made it here."

"What would you have us to do this time, Isfury?" Lucas asks.

"…I want you to fight me," Isfury said. "…And Gardevoir. I know you're hiding over there."

Gardevoir reappears with a look of doubt on her face. She has to face one of her commanders of the Ghost Army she used to align herself with.

…

**BOSS: Isfury**

"…I've been waiting for this…" Ashley spoke. "I've been waiting to maim you, Isfury. For taking Nocube away from us…"

"My feelings are mutual, witchy," Isfury replies. "I've grown tired of you fleshlings. I've had my fun and all, but it's time to get serious. The Moon is falling… and this void will be your resting place!"

Isfury attacks the party with a Briar Patch spell, hurting everyone with Wood magic. Ashley cleanses it away with a Sunburst spell, hurting Isfury in the process. She seemed to be weak against Fire attacks! However, Lucas and Gardevoir's PSI did not seem to be working at all…

Isfury main method of attacking was her humongous whip wrapped around her waist. Not as painful as a thin one, but it was hard to parry against.

Daisy attacks with a Crystal Smash, and Red casts a Fire Ball spell, the latter doing great damage. The battle mostly consisted of dodging both Isfury's whip and her magic. The zombie then casts a Nosferatu spell, stealing HP from Gardevoir.

Ashley casts a Fimbulvter spell, freezing Isfury. This allowed Red and Daisy to wail their attacks on her. However, Isfury quickly thaws and then retaliates with her humongous whip, which she controlled a little rougher than usual. Lucas tries to back this up by healing his teammates.

At last, Ashley casts the ultimate Earth spell, Bellowing Rock, to fell Isfury.

…

**Devoid Rift (Sunset 6)**

"Hmph… not bad," Isfury said. "Now I know what you fleshlings are capable of. The next time we meet, you won't get off that easy!"

"That's enough, Isfury!" Lucas snaps. "You can stop the Moon from falling now!"

"After that, you expect me to listen to you?!" Isfury yells back. "Forget it! Why don't you try to stop it yourself?!"

"You-!" Ashley seethes.

"But I _will_ let you know that the Moon is falling for the Mushroom Kingdom. If you want to go in the Moon to stop me and Celestial, head there! You better hurry before the seventh day arrives!"

"Let's go!" Daisy nods.

…

**Peach's Castle**

The party makes it back to the Mushroom Kingdom in one piece, but there was no time to rest. The Moon was still descending as the surface itself trembled with fear.

"I'll go warn everyone in the castle!" Daisy waved good-bye to her four teammates and went inside.

"Go with her, Red," Ashley said.

"But why? I need to protect you!"

"I can take care of myself! Now get everyone to safety, now!" Red was hurt, but he did what Ashley told him.

"This is it," Lucas said with doubt. "The final battle."

"Yes... this is the ghosts' last chance to destroy the universe..." Gardevoir nodded. "If you don't mind, may I go with you? My… other companions are inside the Moon... along with your friend, Nocube."

"You… know him?" Lucas spoke with astonishment.

"Chimecho told me about him. He really likes a Litwick that he met at Elaine's Fortress."

Lucas then thinks about Nocube. He… should be okay. Lucas thinks that the reason he wanted to join the ghosts was to stay close to the Litwick.

"We must stop them," Ashley nodded. "Just us. We... We are the ones Celestial and Isfury want to see. We are the ones who killed Elaine…"

Ashley looks down with sadness. She should have said it was _Nocube _who killed Elaine. He erased Elaine from existence. If he was here right now, he would be immediately blaming himself. Saying just that would be the least he would do.

…

**Peach's Castle (Night 6)**

It was horrifying. Toad Town was in flames because of the Moon's pressure. It felt like the end of the world. The sky was drenched in a fiery red. And the Moon's glare put everyone to fear.

"This is awful..." Toad said with sadness. "The Boos... and all the other ghosts went this far to destroy this beautiful world."

"I wish I could be optimistic towards something like this," Toadette said, "but when we faced the facts, we have to realize it is our fault that the ghosts developed an animosity towards us."

"Why do you three want to go alone?" Daisy gaped. Mario and Luigi quickly followed to witness the departure.

"We have to do this," Lucas looked down. "I'm sure that Celestial wants to see me and Ashley the most... and I would never forgive myself for putting you guys in danger. We have to save Nocube, as well."

"I want to show Isfury her place," Ashley said with anger. "I've had enough of her treating us like guinea pigs."

"...I guess me and my bro will take a break being the big hero, huh?" Luigi said. "But we will support you the best we can. Lucas and Ashley."

"Thank you, Luigi..." Lucas looked down. "I promise that we will come back alive... and we will make a solution with the ghosts! There... must be a way!"

Everyone in Toad Town gave off one last enthusiastic cheer.

_Nocube… We'll always be a Lonely Trio... to the end._

_This is it. The final battle._


	32. Entering the Moon

**Approaching the Moon (Almost the 7th Day)**

There was no way to enter the Moon, or stop it from falling.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called out to Lucas, Ashley and Gardevoir. It was Medli, Adeleine and Bowser Jr. The Lonely Duo haven't seen them since their journey with Rosalina. They were riding on a drawing of Kracko (painted by Adeleine) that allowed them to fly in the sky. The six characters rode the Kracko drawing and went toward the Moon's nostrils... which hopefully _was _the entrance.

"Good luck," Medli said, kindly. "We'll always believe in you. I know now that the ghosts have a good reason to destroy our world... but I can't just stand the fact that we deserve not to live anymore..."

"You can do it, guys," Adeleine nodded. "Never give up. Hopefully, there will be a solution for the ghosts, too."

"Thwomp them for me, will you?" Bowser Jr. winks. "We all have a reason to live... whether it is to cause trouble or not! Besides, I'm too young to have a Game Over… or at least King Dad said so."

Lucas, Ashley, and Gardevoir walk inside the Moon even deeper.

…

**Reunion**

As the three characters went inside a rocky passage, an astonishing surprise hit Lucas and Ashley like a tearful reunion. There I was, along with Gardevoir's partners. I jumped into Lucas's arms and cried.

"Nocube!"

"Lu-Lucas…"

"Nocube! What happened to you…?" Ashley looked at my wounds.

"Isfury… attacked me," I wailed. "She found out that I helped you guys. I was… only trying to be unbiased. I thought Celestial was fine with that… but… what mattered was that _I _willingly joined her cause… and betrayed her trust… I guess I never understood her or Princess Elaine… after all…"

Gardevoir walks to the ghost Poke'mon and greets them. "Litwick. And everyone else. How are you?"

Litwick was in tears, since she witnessed me being hurt by Isfury. She knew that I could have fought back, but I didn't want to hurt them and make them end up like Princess Elaine. I was afraid that I would be ostracized again… for what I am.

"We can't cheer the lass up," Gengar shrugged. "I was afraid that she would attack Isfury. Her flame reached up to the heavens, I tell ya!"

"I now have become connected with the ghost-tailed Cubone," Froslass spoke. "And now I sympathize for him. He even claimed that he no longer wanted to live anymore."

"This is my entire fault, Litwick," Chimecho rang with sadness. "Isfury should have attacked me instead… I was the one who teleported you to them…"

Gardevoir turns around to see the sullen **Lonely Trio** behind them. She then could feel the determination from them… Lucas and Ashley strength was substantial now that they reunited with the one they care about.

"Nocube, come with us," Lucas said with tears. "I… apologize for everything. And Ashley goes for that twice. Please… come back with us… we hate to see you hurt…"

"This is the last straw," Ashley shook with anger. "I can't believe I let that zombie girl toy with me, the _Great _Ashley. But if she hurt you, I leave no mercy within my magical spells."

"…If you are confident that will stop Lady Celestial for all of us, there should be no reason for me to accompany you," Gardevoir spoke. "I would only get in the way- I have already got what I came here for- my friends."

"We will leave everything to you," Chimecho and the other Poke'mon nodded. Litwick gave a sad smile to me as they left to the surface with Adeleine.

…

"Y-Yes," I nodded towards Lucas's question. "I… don't want to hurt the ghosts… but maybe we can find a solution for everyone. I'm sure of it."

Lucas and Ashley smile. I could feel a surge of power coming from them… was this because I reunited with them? I had a guilty look on my face, but Ashley dismisses it.

"Let's create a new world, Nocube."

I nodded. And then we enter even deeper inside the Moon.

…

**Majora's Room**

After going through a few rocky passages, we went in a crevice and ended up in a very weird place... I can't describe it. There was some kind of altar ahead, and floating there was a huge, horrifying mask.

"That mask… it's emitting something evil…!" I exclaimed.

Isfury giggles as she appears in the room. "As I told you before, I love the Legend of Zelda series. This mask that appears before you has been known to be one of Hyrule's bloody histories. This will certainly be your resting place..."

Majora's Mask popped out of the wall and started moving. Isfury disappears within the wall, but I could feel her watching us...

Majora's Mask spits out tentacles from the back of its wooden hollow body and attacked!

…

**Majora's Mask**

"How do we defeat this thing?" Lucas said with fear.

"Expose it somehow... from behind," I recalled. "Someone has to distract it."

Ashley ponders to herself as she looks at the evil mask. "I doubt this monstrosity can stand up to my magic."

Ashley casts a Divine Sabre spell, making it fall to the ground and burn. Now's our chance to attack!

Combining our best attacks did not defeat it. It retaliates with a sunbeam attack. Ashley continues to pelt the Mask with her fire magic, using Forblaze. The Mask slowly started to break after us pelting it with our attacks while on the floor. It started to burn ablaze and flew across the room in defeat... or was it?

…

Majora's Mask continued to float in the air... and something happened: it grew long arms and legs! ...And an eyeball. It looked more agile... and humanoid as well. If that wasn't horrifying enough, it started to dance and make chicken sounds...

What?

…

**Majora's Incarnation**

Ashley's eyes darted back and forth as she is unable to direct her magical spells at the bipedal Mask. The Mask was so much faster... and we couldn't attack with much accuracy. However, it didn't seem to attack us... only showing us its different dancing moves... a spin dance... moonwalking. Wait… WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!

Lucas used PK Love when it was busy dancing, and it fell! We attacked with our best moves, and it started to scream like a girl with a helium voice! Somehow, I think Isfury is toying with our sanity, because I was sure to lose mine. Even though we hurt it badly, it _still _continued to dance. My mind was going hysterical with madness as we made it fell to the floor again.

The Incarnation has been defeated, giving off a shriek. Isfury emerges from the wall and speaks to us. "Well done, fleshlings. But those battles were a total cakewalk with your magic. How well can you do against _this_?!"

Isfury fuses with Majora's Mask... and then its appearance totally changed. The eyeball turned into a monstrous face, its body turned more humanoid and muscular and two humongous whips came out of its hands. Isfury's long ponytails came out of the face, also. It continued to scream a war cry after showing its final form.

Majora's Wrath!

…

**Majora's Wrath**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Isfury laughs with an eerily, high-pitched voice. "How do you like me now? Now, you bad children... I will show you no mercy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I didn't know Majora's Wrath's weak points. She continued to jump around the room and tossing spinners. She used her whip to grab Lucas and toss him to the other side of the room. She does the same thing to me as well.

"You…!" Ashley hisses. "I'm going to show you your place, Isfury! For making us go through everthing you made us do before!"

Isfury whips Ashley to the ground. "Bad girl! BAD GIRL! _You_ need to know _your_ place! I fed up with you fleshings ruining Celestial's plans! _Our_ plans! The ghosts' plans! The universe's plans! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Ashley!" Lucas called. As Isfury continues to beat down Ashley, she strangles Lucas with her other whip...

"How dare you!" I wailed. "I won't let you hurt my… my friends!" In anger, I used one of my **player** powers: a couple of chains appeared from the ceiling and cut through Isfury. She was hung like a puppet, which was very ironic how she treated us. Now's our chance to strike!

Using our best attacks as always, we managed to wound Majora's Wrath and Isfury.

...So this is how we have to win... using my **player **powers to hurt her. I don't want to kill Isfury with my powers... but I may have to... to keep my friends safe.

I used another of my **player **powers: a spear manipulated by holy light emerged from the ceiling and striked. It homed on Isfury and pierces her defenses. I charged up power and did a tremendously powerful Headbutt towards Isfury and drove her to the wall. She screams in pain. The wall even broke, sending us somewhere else! That's how powerful I truly am...

Magora's Wrath exploded... leaving an injured Isfury. Before we could approach her, she disappeared in the shadows.

"It's not over yet!" Ashley looks up ahead. "Let's catch up with her!"

We agreed and went deeper.


	33. Celestial and Isfury

**On Top of the Moon**

We made it to the top of the Moon. There was a grassy field with pretty flowers and a huge tree in the center. The sky was a calm, clear blue instead of the red-drenched one that was on the surface. Are… we really _on_ the Moon?

Isfury was sitting by the tree, hurt. We approached her.

"Look around you," Isfury spoke. "The sky. The grass. The silence. Indeed, it is a sanctuary for the dead."

"..."

"Why do you fleshlings have to make so much noise and chaos every three seconds? Why can't you let us, the dead, enjoy the peace and serenity we once embraced in the world? We never get to rest in peace... ever…"

Ashley replied coldly. "If you're trying to convince us, it'll neverwork. Everybody is counting on us. We even think there will be a solution to you if you quit this pathetic plot."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Isfury spat. "A world of peace... no longer existed as we thought back then. We _had _to use force to be heard! Celestial... I want to show her a world of eternal peace... a world of nothing. I want to know what resting in peace was like before..."

Isfury gets up and prepares to fight. "Maybe if I killed you three- and everyone else- you will finally understand."

"But we _do_!" I cried.

"If you really understood, you wouldn't get in our way!" Isfury pulls out her belt- a humongous whip, like Majora's Wrath. "And _you_ wouldn't betray Celestial's trust either! For all the ghosts, zombies and other supernaturals that suffered from people like you... I will defeat you _and _let this world perish. Then, Mistress Celestial- and her weaker ascendants- will finally get their wish."

…

**Isfury**

Now we have to fight Isfury in her normal form. She seems very serious, too. She fights for the deceased...

Isfury uses Wood magic and Dark magic to attack us. She hits us directly with magical spells like Briar Patch and Nosferatu. Ashley then casts a Nosferatu spell to regain her HP back. Isfury swings her humongous whip at us. Not as fast as Majora's Wrath, but it was more powerful. We couldn't block it.

I used a **player **power, and exposed her. Isfury is weak against Light magic and Fire magic. Ashley absorbed that information and used it to her advantage. Ashley used her Anima spell, Forblaze, which really hurt Isfury. She retaliates with a Blood Money spell, but Lucas protects Ashley with a PSI Shield. I attack Isfury with a Stalagmite spell. Isfury then uses the ultimate Dark spell (not the spellbook version): Zero Joker. The sky darkens as a Grim Reaper appears and slices us with three scythes. Lucas recovers us with Lifeup Omega.

"I can never win in this state..." Isfury spoke to herself. "I... I really did underestimate these fleshlings."

Ashley knocks out Isfury with a Dragon's Tongue spell.

…

"I... I can't lose..." Isfury whispers. "I... won't let you hurt Celestial..."

Isfury then falls in a bone-chilling way. Her bones snapped, her eyeballs spun slowly backwards... was she doing this to herself? The zombie girl did not move again…

…

There was nothing we could to Isfury. She was gone.

"..."

Ashley sympathized for Isfury, but that lasted not even a second. "…What a fool. Do you really think you can stop us when our solutions are much stronger than you and Celestial?"

"We… are we really helping the ghosts like this?" I look down.

Ashley nods. "Celestial only wants to destroy the world, and nothing more. On the other hand, we are fighting for the world's sake... _and _trying to make a solution with the ghosts. This is why our reasons are more powerful. Look how far we've come."

"No... I think we're winning because we have a person that's strong enough to defeat them," I hissed. "And that's _me_... I hate it so much."

"Nocube..." Lucas looks down.

A path of light appeared ahead. So our final battle wasn't on the Moon after all. It led to the skies, shining a holy, ghostly light. Celestial must be ahead.

…

**Beneath the Overthere**

"Wow..." Lucas looks around. "I can't believe we're... walking on clouds!"

"Yeah... it's kind of freaky," I look down.

"Look at that..." Ashley pointed at a glittering staircase. "That staircase leads to a presence of menacing light. This is… the final battle. I'm ready to get this over with. How about you two?"

Lucas and I nodded.

Climbing up the stairs was so familiar... like when we went to fight against Princess Elaine. Except that Lucas killed the mood when he suddenly tripped...

…

**Peak of the Heavens**

Celestial... she was the ghosts'... and the deceased's last hope to destroy this world for the peace they had longed for. But we had to stop them...

A brilliant light gleamed ahead... as if a great hero was looking at the sunset. That's how the ghosts see Celestial as. I… don't know what to think anymore.

And so, it was Lucas and Ashley's first time to lay their eyes on Lady Celestial. She was a ghost girl, much like Anna's alternate form, but much, much powerful.

"The bad people," Celestial greeted us. "Have you come... to devour our dreams?"

"Devour you dreams? We're not monstrous as you think!" Ashley looks down. "Don't you realize what you are doing? Isn't what you are doing is bad, too?"

"Princess Elaine thought the same exact thing, the poor girl," Celestial said with disgust. "She can't have doubt in her people. She thought about the living, and how they would react to us. She was scared if the living hurt her or her people for doing something so wonderful. The pitiful fool."

"Wonderful?" Lucas steps back. "How can you say that? There won't be a universe to even rest in..."

"We can rest while we don't exist..." Celestial replied. "I know it seems to be selfish to consider it that way... but it's all for the dead."

"...Isfury," I look down also. "She didn't want us to hurt you! She cares about you. Stop this so we don't have to stop you with force!"

"I heard you maimed her," Celestial lowers her eyes. "I should hurt you bad people for doing such a thing to someone who has suffered more than you. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish."

"We have a solution!" Ashley retaliates with her words.

"I don't _want_ a solution, and do you know why?" Celestial says. "It's because I know everyone won't agree. Think about it. Think of the people who live on your dimension. Do they **all **_really _want a world of peace... forever?"

"No," Lucas admitted. "But... there must be a peaceful world somewhere out there. For all of you."

"That's enough," Celestial closed her eyes. "I won't be convinced by you. Elaine's plot would be in vain if I quit now. Why should I stop? I will defeat you! Bad people! Bad people! BAD PEOPLE!"

…

**BOSS: Celestial**

"I must thank you," Celestial told me.

"Eh…?"

"Remember that you joined us? Even if you wanted to be close to that Litwick you like, I'm actually a little happy that you wanted to understand our feelings. I made Isfury attack you… because I was in denial. That was a flaw, in my part."

"..."

"Please, if you want to rest in peace, you must not side with the bad people. This will be your last chance."

"I'm sorry. Lucas and Ashley are my friends. And now I realize how much Isfury hurt them. They were willing to get hurt because of… _me_."

"I see. What a fool my friend was. Abusing her puppets. I guess it's too late to make you side with us again... And that fact makes it worse. You're not from our world, right? Are you a **player**?"

I growled in disgust toward myself.

"If you manage to stop me... all of us... I want you to be the one who will end my life."

Celestial… was fighting to save her people, but now she's having doubt because I'm not from this world. I was about to cry… it's just like Princess Elaine all over again!

"You will pay for harming the dead... and especially, Isfury! Goodbye, bad people!"

Celestial starts the battle with Blinding Light, damaging us. She does a magical spell combo with Arclight and Crystal Laser.

"Her magic is fast..." Ashley said. "Because of Isfury, I'm already feeling weary…"

Celestial used only Light magic. It was obvious she was weak against Dark magic. Unfortunately, Ashley is not in very good shape. Whenever Lucas tried to heal Ashley, Celestial went after him. She used her magic to trap him in her Light magic combos. We can't have our healer down...

I use my Earth magic, but that only provoked her.

"Don't you dare use your magic on Nocube!" Ashley risked herself. She guards me, takes the blow, and faints.

"Forgive me... everything's so blurry... Nocube… Lucas… save yourselves!" Ashley couldn't fight anymore.

Lucas couldn't heal her because Celestial kept on attacking him! He fainted as well.

"...N-Nocube."

" Lucas!" There's no way my friends can get back up... unless if I try my **player** powers. I randomly try one of my special powers. I used the Divine Barrier that I used back at the first journey. Celestial's Light magic would only feel like I'm being tickled.

"And so it starts," Celestial said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

I used my powers again. A dark hole appears underneath Celestial. Weird-looking Floormasters appeared and grabbed her, temporarily draining her powers. This seemed to be effective.

"I will not stop attacking you," Celestial said, holding her arm. "I must show the ghosts my determination."

Celestial uses Nova Sword, the ultimate Light spell. I may actually be done for… she's a master with Light magic…

Celestial grabs the Nova Sword and slices me continually. The barrier was still shining brightly and deflecting every blow. I was unstoppable...

I continue to use my powers. A giant flower appears and alters the air, changing the oxygen to intensified levels. This saps HP.

I tried again. A volcano appeared out of nowhere and the Legendary Poke'mon, Entei appeared to assist me! What is with these powers?! It used Eruption and left. Celestial was almost out. I tried one more.

A ray of light appeared from the heavens... ironically. It exploded once it reached us and blinded us. Celestial wasn't able to stand up afterward...

…

"You are strong," Celestial spoke. "How can this be? Elaine and Anna had gone to great lengths to unleash me... How did this happen? Is... is it because you were right? The bad people were right all along? Do you... really have a solution for all of this?"

Lucas and Ashley got up, exhausted. "Yes," Ashley spoke. "We do."

Celestial remained silent, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! I refuse to think this is right! The bad people...! They...!" Celestial almost collapsed.

"C-Celestial!" called out a voice. It was Isfury! She was alive after what she had done to herself?

"Celestial... defeated? No way... NO! This was... supposed to be solved after all we have done! Look what you've done! You hurt her! How dare you!"

"Isfury..." Celestial said with tears.

"Celestial. We won't give up! They even had your back to the wall... but now we're together. Let's change into our final form..."

Celestial looked astonished. Before she could do anything, the two girls merged...

...the sky was starting to darken...

The platform that was holding us was beginning to collapse! It seems that the last form is coming to play… but Lucas and Ashley had no energy to fight at all.

…

**Celestial and Isfury**

The platform was collapsing slowly toward the surface, and the clouds darkened to an ominous color. A great power emerged from the two girls as they transformed into their final form!

"Oh, my Arecus!" I cried, blinded by the light and darkness mixing together. Eventually, the morphed girl stopped shining and revealed its form. It was another ghost girl, but she looked older and looked even gloomier than Princess Elaine.

"Such a powerful presence…!" Ashley exclaims under her breath.

"Is… this the end?" Lucas couldn't get up again.

The ghost girl, known as the Willow Woman gave out a startled cry and sliced the air in front of her. A huge wave full of tremendous power attacks me out of nowhere. An invisible wave struck me! I fell down, defeated.

"Nocube!" Lucas cried. Nobody was able to help each other…

This... _is_ the end.

I've always said that I wanted to die because I felt responsible for the ghosts' pain. But I can't think like that, anymore. Like Ashley said, we have a solution. We got this far. If we defeat the girls, I hope they forgive us.

But... at this situation... our solution may not… come true after all…

…

The Willow Woman does a crushing wave with her sullen, withered fingers, ready to finish us off. However, Samus Aran jumps in and takes the blow!

"Miss Aran!" Lucas said, surprised. "How did you get here?"

Samus struggled to get back up, but she looked up, where Kirby rode on his Warpstar. Kirby jumps down and does a tornado kick towards the Willow Woman. However, the ghost's reflexes were fast, and Kirby got slashed by the wavesas well.

"Poyo..."

"Lucas... now is your chance!" Samus spoke. Lucas nodded, and performed Lifeup Omega. Everyone was healed instantly.

Adeleine's Kracko drawing appeared again, this time with a green-clad young warrior with cat eyes, and a woman with a sword. Bowser Jr. and Medli were there as well.

"Sorry that we're late," Medli greeted. "I'm… just happy we get to see the conclusion."

The Willow Woman continues to slash blindly. The sword woman, known as Lyndis, uses her sword to parry the invisible waves. Gardevoir, who teleported along with Mario, uses her psychic powers on the Willow Woman, stunning her.

"Now is your chance," Gardevoir spoke to us. "We must finish them off."

Mario does his Mario Finale by charging his Fireballs. The young warrior, named Link, thrusts his sword at the forehead after Medli tossed him. Samus fires her Plasma Beam, while Kirby uses a Crash ability. Ashley casts the ultimate Light spell, Nova Sword. Lucas uses PK Love Omega.

The Willow Woman screamed to the point where you can hear the two girls screaming inside as well. She was defeated… everything was being swallowed by a white, but harmless, explosion.

…

**The End of the Ghosts**

We all ended up in Devoid Rift after that explosion.

The others were separated somewhere else in the void. Lucas, Ashley, Celestial, Isfury and I were away from everyone else. Celestial seemed to be in great pain.

"So this is how it will end," Celestial said. "Now I realize why Elaine and Anna lost... it's not because they had any weaknesses. You were right. Even with all the power I unleashed towards you, you stayed true to your goal."

"So... we failed?" Isfury looks down.

"Yes..." Ashley spoke. "Elaine, Anna and Celestial all failed. The ghosts were unable to prevail the living."

"But... I still don't want to live like this! We all fought hard so we can sleep in peace..."

"We have to surrender," Celestial looks down. "We have nothing to back us up, now. We have to suffer like the lowlifes we are. It's a sad fate." Celestial started to glow.

Isfury was shocked. "What are you doing, Celestial?"

"I'm going to sleep. I had enough of this fighting. The bad people have tired me out to the point I may never rise again."

"No! NO! You can't!" Isfury cried. "You're my best friend! I don't want you to rest!"

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

"No! Celestial!"

"Goodbye, Isfury..."

"No! NO!"

Celestial fell to an eternal, serene sleep...

Everyone else from the battle came over. "So... it's over?" Medli asked, saddened.

"Yeah..." I spoke.

Isfury started to cry.

Now all we have to do is do our side of the promise.


	34. Celestial's Grave

**Cavi Cape**

The Moon did not crush the surface any longer, since Isfury's magic could not prevent her depression from taking over it. Everyone from Devoid Rift was teleported by Chimecho in front of Peach's Castle, where a well-earned celebration was taking place. Daisy and the others cheered for our courage, and we celebrated our lives away…

That is... not us, the Lonely Trio. Isfury was completely shattered about Celestial's death, and went to a place called Cavi Cape, which was nearby Plack Beach of the Mushroom Kingdom. There was a gravestone that read, 'Celestial's grave' with a mentioning of Princess Elaine, even though she no longer existed.

There were hundreds or thousands of Sunrise Boos sobbing for their liege and her incarnation. Isfury was there, making the gravestone for her best friend. We found her right by Celestial's grave, staring out at the sea. "It's you guys."

We were speechless. She then explains to us the history of the Sunrise Boos. Their original home was the Canyon, which was from the Smash World. Since it was too violent there, during a war of some kind, the Boos migrated to Cavi Cape, which was much more peaceful. However, a dark monstrosity known as the Dark Star attacked the Mushroom Kingdom one day, and it razed the Cavi Cape, which now looks like a ravaged wasteland. That is why the Boos mostly blamed the Mushroom Kingdom for its constant violence… and the Boos never got any rest…

"We came to visit Celestial," I spoke to Isfury. "Is she sleeping… in peace?

"Isfury," Lucas went up to her. "I'm so sorry for what we, the living, have done to your kind."

"...It's okay, Lucas," Isfury replied. "I know now that the... living isn't as bad as I thought. You, at least, didn't disturb our sleep like Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom does."

"..."

"Oh, Nocube," Isfury spoke. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Did… you really join us because you understood our pain? Not just because you're a ghost, or you wanted to be close to that Litwick?"

"No… I truly meant that. I felt guilty for what I've done to Princess Elaine, so I tried to make it up by joining Lady Celestial's cause. Your perspective… interested me. I… wanted to destroy the world as well… before."

"And... are you really a **player**?"

"Y-yes, I am. I'm not aware of my origin, however. My _brother_ and I came to live in the Poke'mon dimension... but I don't know how I got here. It kind of freaks me out how I came from the 4th Walls."

"Do you know what it's like in the 4th Walls?"

"No. I don't remember at all."

"I see."

Long silence.

"Isfury? What are you going to do now?" Lucas asked her.

"I... I don't know. I'll be off, though. I'm just going to say my last goodbyes to Celestial. Oh, and Ashley," Isfury spoke. "You probably still don't forgive me for pushing you into this war. So I brought back an old friend to visit you."

Ashley looked surprised. "You mean-"

Standing right behind her was Sabrina the Chilly! She had a horse behind her, too. "Sabrina! It's you."

"Hello, Ashley and everyone," Sabrina nods. "I'm so happy I get to see you again."

"She is free to stay alive as long as she wishes," Isfury beamed.

…

"Well, I'll be off," said Isfury, looking down in sorrow. "I'm sorry for what I, and the ghosts, done to destroy this world. Now that Celestial is in sleep, the ghosts should, too. I'm sure they won't bother you, anymore."

Lucas nodded. "O-Okay. Goodbye, Isfury... and take care!"

We all waved Isfury good-bye.

…

..

.

But... she was never seen again.


	35. The Lonely Conclusion

**Cavi Cape**

After the three of us saw Isfury vanish before our eyes, we went to the celebration at Princess Peach's castle. Afterward, we went to our respective areas. I told Lucas that, before we go, I want to go visit Celestial's Grave, again. Lucas nodded and waited for me at Koopa Beach.

I went to the grave again and mourned silently. I felt a presence coming towards me.

"Nocube..." spoke the voice.

I recognized the voice immediately. "Litwick."

Litwick had tears in her eyes. "I see... that my betrayal to the ghosts were for the good."

"...Why?" I asked.

"When I met you back at space, I saw you as a ghost aligned with the living. There was no way we would be able to defeat you, The Lonely Trio."

"You… really think so?"

"Yes. I now recognize that I made the right choice. Now I can spend my time with you..."

I blushed. After a long silence of mourning, Litwick spoke again. "Nocube, I hope you know what you have to do."

"Huh?"

"You know why Celestial wanted to destroy this beautiful world? For peace and quiet. Now that she is dead, there is no way we can complete her goal."

"W-what? You want me to-"

"No, not by destroying the world. We have to make everything peaceful... in a _peaceful_ way! No more fighting. No more destruction. Now that I see it that way, violence only causes inconvenience and death."

"...I see."

"So... I want you to give me a promise. Promise that you will make this world peaceful, like my ex-leader wanted it to be."

It was a huge responsibility, and sounded very hard to accomplish. But I did not hesitate... I nodded and smile, which I rarely do. "...Yes, Litwick. I promise you. I really do. Lucas, Ashley and I will try our best to make this world a safe place, so everyone will be happy and have fun... and the ghosts won't have a reason to have a grudge with us anymore."

Litwick smiles and brings her hand out. I shook it back and accepted the promise.

Is it really possible? A paradise that I longed for... ever since I first came to exist in this world. I still remember myself back then, sobbing to only myself in Lavender Town, before my world was destroyed.

…

Before I followed Litwick, I saw some characters coming to the graves, where we were. They were Starlow, Love Bubble, and Antonio the Shroob Rex. If I recall, they were Elaine's old friends, and I saw them before… when they were at Elaine's fortress. I... was glad to see them okay… even though I didn't know why.

"Are you… Nocube?" Starlow asked. "Thank you for what you've done with our friend. No, not by killing her, but by understanding her cause. Now this world will experience peace whereas it never had before in a long while."

"You made her happy, even though she never expresses it," Love Bubble said to me. "So there's no need for you to feel guilty or sorrowful."

"Our friend… and her people are now living their dream," Antonio spoke. "Not by destroying the universe, but by living with everyone else without fear."

They nod and conclude our discussion. I went to tell Lucas and Ashley about the promise I made to Litwick while the Elaine's friend mourned her passing.

…

**Sunflower Fields**

Back to Sunflower Fields on the beautiful Nowhere Islands, where our journey first started. I told Lucas about the promise I made with Litwick. Lucas didn't think about the consequences at all. He just smiled and said it was a good idea.

"Imagine... if we were able to wipe out the evils of the world... wouldn't this world be a beautiful place?"

"Too bad no one will approve of that," a voice from afar spoke. We looked behind us... it was Ashley! This was the first time she went to this place, and was awed.

"If there was true peace in the video game universe, certain characters would be bored of it," Ashley says. "I'm not one of those people, but think about it realistically. That's why the ghosts tried so hard to destroy it, so our world wouldn't have to be in constant chaos."

I look down with sorrow. "So... her promise may not come true after all..."

"Ashley..." Lucas frowned. "You... didn't have to put it that way."

Ashley shrugs, "I was just stating facts. If you want to make world peace, you have to overcome many obstacles that will prevent that... whether friend or foe."

The ghosts really have led us to a huge responsibility. What if the world was so quiet and peaceful? Only the dead would enjoy it... nobody else.

"It makes me wonder..." I spoke. "Do you know how the Nowhere Islands are blessed with eternal peace? Maybe the ghosts and the other supernaturals that want to rest forever should stay at places like this."

"Things can't be that simple, Nocube," Ashley counters. "However... that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Ashley's got a point... we may not be heard by everyone. But that doesn't mean we should give up. I want to make a perfect world where everyone lives how they want to desire. And it won't require my **player** powers. I'm tired of using otherworldly powers to get what I want. It's cruel and I hate how people see me with that power.

...One day... everyone will see our reasons. The perfect world will be born.

…

**Sunset Beach, Mushroom Kingdom**

One day, Daisy came running to me and Lucas one time we went to visit the Mushroom Kingdom. She had a surprise for us?

"There's someone who I'd like you to meet, Nocube!" Daisy nodded. "You may think I'm a flighty person, but I've heard about your past from Ashley and remembered it. I bet you'll be happy with this reunion!"

Lucas and I looked at her with confusion. She takes us to Koopa Beach, which was sun-setting beautifully. On the distance, she pointed at a big, blue figure. I… I recognize… how could he…?!

The figure turns around, and I instantly ran up to him. "Christopher! Christopher!"

"Michael!"

Yes… it was my big brother, Chris, who was a Blastoise. Just like me, he was a player. I thought we would be separated forever ever since the Action Replay destroyed the Poke'mon world. But he was alive. And I was in his embrace. Lucas and Daisy looked at us with glimmering eyes.

…

And so concludes the tale of the Lonely Trio: Lucas, the timid hero, Ashley, the lonely witch, and Michael, the mysterious boy who is also known as Nocube.

We finally met with a conclusion with Celestial. The ghosts, at least, will forgive us.

It was all thanks to my friends.

Lucas...

...Ashley...

…...And me, Nocube…. Or Michael, if you prefer.

The Lonely Trio.

…

..

.

_**THE END**_

**I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for playing my game.**

**Unleash your imagination!**


End file.
